To Thine Own Self Be True
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: You know of Edward and Alphonse Elric’s travels across Amestris to find the Philosopher’s Stone. But, do you know the Military side of the story? UPDATED ch. 3040
1. First Impressions Not Always The Best

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Summary: You know of Edward and Alphonse Elric's travels across Amestris to find the Philosopher's Stone. But, do you know the Military side of the story?

Chapter 1 - First Impressions Not Always The Best Impressions

"Knock, knock!"

A tall man with spiky messy black hair and rectangular glasses walked into the small office. He was wearing the typical blue military uniform and a large smile on his face. The room he walked into was small and had five desks. One large was centered in the back of the room and the other four were in front of the larger, two-by-two facing each other.

"Good morning Major Hughes."

A man was sitting behind a the large paperwork covered desk, looked up at the visitor. Short black hair framed his young looking face as he looked up and smiled a playboy thin smile at his best friend. His friend smiled as the light from the ceiling lamp reflected into his glasses.

"So, 'Lieutenant Colonel' Mustang, how does it feel?"

The man known as Hughes, asked as he walked into the room and sat at the edge of the paperwork covered desk, raising his hand up to a mock salute to the two other men in the office. They were sitting at the four smaller desks sighing papers. One was chubby and had very short orange hair. The second man was smaller and held a cigarette in his mouth, with dusty blonde hair covering his head.

"Morning Major."

They said, then went back to work.

"How does what feel? Oh, the promotion. Well, it's just one more step closer to the top."

The 'playboy' known at Mustang smiled again and sat back in his chair. He watched as his friend reached into his pocket.

"So, are you hear to brag about your wife again?"

Hughes cleared his that and lost the smile as he pulled his hand out from his pocket and adjusted his glasses, the reflection disappearing.

"Actually Roy, I'm hear because I just found something out you might want to know."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, being in the investigations Department, I've found out since your promotion, the Fuhrer as assigned you a new recruitment."

Mustang leaned forward, resting one elbow on the desk and then his head on that gloved hand. Mustang's gloves were white and on the back of each held a red Alchemy circle for fire. He stared straight up at Hughes.

"Oh, and who might this new person be?"

"Well, Not all sure, All I know is the name is Hawkeye. And supposedly really good with guns. And is arriving either late this afternoon or early tomorrow morning."

Mustang made a strange childish pouting face and looked up at the white ceiling, the light reflection off his black orbs.

"Good with guns, huh? But we've already got gunmen in the Military. How many more do we need. I mean, we've got Brigadier General Chaplain, he's a gunman, and an excellent sharpshooter."

Mustang closed his eyes and sighed. Hughes stood up of the desk and faced the desk once more.

"Well, I'm guessing the Fuhrer wants more. And he wants this recruit under you. Well, good day then."

Hughes saluted once more, nodded to the others then left. Mustang moved his elbow and just left his head fall onto the desk.

"Great, another subordinate."

The other men looked at each other then at their commanding officer.

"Sir..."

"Never mind, just... get back to work."

And Mustang lifted his head and picked up a pen.

"This Hawkeye guy better know a thing or two about how this military is run. I don't want to have to be the trainer."

"Sir, do we know what rank Hawkeye is?"

The blonde haired man asked, turning to face Mustang.

"Nope, all Hughes said was he is coming to work under me."

"Oh..."

"Just, lets get back to work. My luck he'll come today and I'll 'have' to show him the ropes."

Mustang sighed and began working on his paperwork. Seconds soon flew by and turned into minutes. Then minutes to hours. And hours into... well... no paperwork really getting down. Lunch time rolled around 1200 and Mustang began to feel, hungry

"Well boys, I say we go grab lunch."

Mustang smiled and stretched. He stood and began to walk to the door.

"Yes, Sir."

The two boys said, saluted and followed Mustang from the office and downstairs to the mess hall. One inside, they grabbed a tray, got some food, or what was suppose to be food, and found an empty blue bench table in the middle of the room. The began to eat their so-called food when Hughes walked up and joined them, coffee cup in hand.

"So, the new guy show up yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, thats okay. I've found out some more about him."

"Oh..."

Mustang took a bite of a so-called turkey sandwich and made a face. He put it down and took a swig of his water bottle. After a breath of relief, he pushed his tray away and turned to face Hughes.

"Well, this guy's not only a sharpshooter but he's from Central. Born and raised. He's also a Second Lieutenant."

Maes smiled as his glasses reflected the ceiling lights. The blonde haired man took a bite of his so-called bologna sandwich and spit it back out.

"You would think after all these year, we would be used to this...stuff, be dead from food poisoning, or they would have learned how to cook."

He made a face and pushed his tray away.

"Maybe you should brown bag is Havoc."

Hughes looked at the boy with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Can't, not like I have a wife to cook me food."

"Hughes here is the only one."

The orange haired boy smiled as he didn't bother to eat his lunch. After watching the other two boys, he just pushed his tray away and sat back.

"Lieutenant Breda, you can brown bag, you live with your 'mommy' still."

The man known as Havoc smiled.

"She's my sister, and she wont dare cook for me. Says 'if a man wants to eat, he cooks for himself'."

The boys laughed.

"So, Hughes..."

Mustang began again as he took another swig of his water.

"This Second Lieutenant from Central. Did he work in Central?"

"No, just lived there. Probably got his rank through western."

Hughes finished his coffee and stood up.

"Well, I've got work to do, let me known when this new guy arrives, I want to meet him."

Hughes made another mock salute and left. Mustang, Havoc and Breda watched him leave.

"You mean scare him with pictures."

Mustang mumbles as the other two chuckled.

"Well, we better head back upstairs, maybe we can fine 'food' in the break room closet."

Mustang stood up and left, followed by his subordinates. As he walked to the door, they tossed their trays in the dish bin and continued to the door. Mustang turned to say something to Havoc after they left the mess hall and he bumped into someone.

"Hey. Watch where your going."

Mustang turned around angry, but froze when he saw the person he was yelling at.

"Sorry, sir."

The person was none other then a young officer. They raised their hand to a salute once it noticed his rank was higher then their own. Just then, a female officer with short black hair walked by. She saluted and continued walking. She turned around just in time to avoid bumping into another officer.

"Sorry."

She said and continued on.

"Woman. and in the military."

Mustang mumbles and watched..

"What's wrong with woman... in the military?"

This officer asked.

"Nothing, it's just unusual to see a woman doing a man's job."

"Actually... sir... woman tend to do the job better then men."

They stared straight at Mustang, as his brow twitched.

"Says who...?

"Says me...a woman."

And with that, she stormed off past him, making sure to purposely bump into him. Mustang watched her leave.

"A woman...but I thought...Arg...woman. Who needs them in the military."

He mumbled as he continued to his office.

A/N - I know, Mustang doing work? Mustang not drooling at a girl? The space time continuum had been destroyed! Run for the hills! Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 2 - Expect The Unexpected

Back in his office, Roy Mustang reclined in his chair behind his desk, which was still covered in paperwork. Breda an Havoc were quietly doing their work, paying their lazy superior no mind. At about 1600, there was a knock at the door. Mustang quickly slid his feet off his desk and stood up. The door opened to revile a largely build military office with little pink sparkles around his head.

"Major Armstrong, good afternoon. Um... your sparkling again."

Mustang relaxed a little and smiled a non-playboy smile as the Major walked in, his sparkles popping one-by-one like bubbles. Soon, the sparkles were all gone.

"Yes, sorry Lieutenant Colonel. I'm here to deliver your new subordinate's file."

Armstrong walked into the room, barely fitting in the doorway. He walked over to Mustang and dropped a folder on his desk. Mustang looked down at the floor and picked it up, flicking a few stray sparkles off it. He read the name on the tab.

"Hawkeye, huh?"

Mustang cocked and eyebrow and looked up at Armstrong who was once again sparkling. He noticed Mustang's stares and the sparkles disappeared again.

"Yes sir, your new Lieutenant is downstairs, shall I send for her...?"

"HER?" Mustang's eye popped out of his head. He was having a hard enough time excepting a new subordinate, never mind a girl. But soon, Mustang straightened up and put on his best playboy smile. He figured, why not a girl. After all he was known as the famous Roy Mustang. Flame Alchemist and lady-killer. He totally forgot the fact that Hawkeye was a gun-wielding female.

"Well, yes Major. Please do. Send her on in."

Armstrong left, leaving the two other boys confused. Havoc was pulling stray sparkles off his desk and Breda was helping.

"He needs to control those things better."

Havoc smirked as the last of the sparkles disappeared. Mustang sighed and walked out from around his desk. He walked to the mirror which hung behind his door and straightened his messy hair and his jacket. His hair didn't change much, just looked more... uncontrolled.

"Mustang..."

Armstrong returned with a military personnel behind him. He stepped aside, saluted the new person, then left. Mustang walked out from behind the door and stared. He still had his hand in his hair and when he saw his new personnel, he almost ripped out his hair.

"You!"

"You!"

The two stared at each other. No saluting or anything was exchanged.

"No... you can't be Hawkeye!"

"And what if I am?"

The two had a stare-off. Neither moving. Havoc and Breda could feel the tension in the office and slowly moved into a far corner.

"I can't believe I was assigned to you!"

"I can say the same thing! A woman in my department! Unheard of!"

Mustang flared. The girl walked into the office and walked right by Mustang. It was the same girl from the mess hall. Her short blond hair made her look more like a man then a woman. Her amber eyes flaring with rage.

"Why would the Fuhrer send me a woman?"

Mustang asked as he walked behind his desk and dropped down.

"Maybe because he knows you need someone to watch you and make sure the work is done...correctly., sir."

She shot at him with a glare to match the words.

"Woman don't belong in the military. They belong in the kitchen!"

The girl, known as Hawkeye, pulled out her gun and aimed it at Mustang. He flinched and ducked behind his desk.

"How dare you threaten your superior officer!"

Mustang cried from behind his desk. Hawkeye moved to the side of his desk, out of the doorway and aimed it at him again.

"How dare you insult me!"

Hawkeye aimed the gun at his head. Both hands holding the black pistol steady.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Colonel...?"

A man knocked on the open door and walking in. Mustang stood up and walked out from behind his desk. He quickly raised into a salute. The other's did as well, Hawkeye putting her gun quickly behind her back.

"Brigadier General Chaplain."

The say together as the Brigadier General smiled. He was an older man with short graying black hair and a matching mustache which was thin and dropped down the sides of his mouth. He looked more like an old western sheriff then a Military high ranking officer.

"At ease men...and woman."

Chaplain stepped into the room, his colorful badges and rank bars adorning his blue uniform. He was only a few inches taller then Mustang who was pretty tall himself. Chaplain smiled as he walked into the room.

"To what do we own the pleasure of your visit?"

Mustang asked as he leaned onto the edge of his desk, hands in his pants pockets, looking swift as ever with 'the' grin plastered on his face. Hawkeye, Havoc and Breda remained standing, no longer saluting, but watching with interest. As soon as Hawkeye recognized the face, she relaxed a little.

"Well, I'm here to check up on my grandchild."

Chaplain smiled and closed the door behind him. He walked over to where Hawkeye was standing. He noticed her gun was in her hand which was behind her back.

"Showing off your skills, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye blushed and pulled her gun out from behind her back. She then quickly put it back into it's holster.

"Um..."

"It's okay."

Chaplain smiled and moved from her to in front of Mustang.

"Who is your grandchild sir?"

Mustang asked with interest. His eyes wandered to Havoc and Breda and they both shook their heads 'no'.

"Well, my grandchild...or granddaughter to be exact... is Second Lieutenant Angel Hawkeye."

Mustang froze. He couldn't believe his ears. His new subordinate was the Brigadier General's granddaughter. His life just quickly went down hill. any chance of a quick promotion was gone now that close connections to the Fuhrer were going to be sitting in his office daily.

"Hawkeye is your granddaughter...?"

"Why yes."

Chaplain smiled and walked back over to Hawkeye where he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled. Mustang almost passed out. Havoc and Breda...well... lets just say they were clueless as ever.

"You see, I just had to come down here and visit once I heard my little Angel was going to start working here. Can't go on without a 'hello' and a 'welcome'."

He continued to smile and pat Hawkeye on the back. She smiled and looked up at him. Her cheeks were starting to feel hot. Praying he wouldn't embarrass her.

"Well, I don't want to hang around to long. You four need to get to know each other. Don't kill him Angel, he probably means well...I think."

And with that, Chaplain left the room. Mustang slowly turned to face Hawkeye.

"Second Lt. Angel Hawkeye...Why didn't you tell me your grandfather was the Brigadier General?"

"You never asked...sir. and I prefer the name Riza... not Angel."

Mustang stepped in front of Hawkeye.

"Dog tags..."

"Excuse me?"

"Your dog tags, let me see them."

Hawkeye hesitated, but then reached into her jacket and pulled the chain out from around her neck. She handed them to him and he looked at the two tags. One tag said... 'Second Lieutenant. Gunman - Sharpshooter'. The second tag said... 'Angel Elizabeth Hawkeye'.

"your tags have no name of 'Riza'."

"No sir, but I prefer the name Riza. It's short for Elizabeth, my middle name."

Mustang stared at the tags closely, then looked up at Hawkeye, then back at the tags and then back at Hawkeye. He threw the tags at her and walked away.

"Fine...'Riza' it is. But only because your grandfather is the Brigadier General."

"sir, I prefer not being associated with my grandfather."

"You don't respect him?"

"Yes...I mean no. I mean...well, let's just say, I rose through the ranks on my own and not with the help of him. I can handle myself and don't need assistance from above."

She took her tags and placed them back around her neck, tucking them into her jacket.

"Good, because your not going to get it easy in this office just because he's your grandfather. So it's good you already are that way so you won't have to learn the hard way."

Mustang walked back around his desk and sat down. Hawkeye remained standing.

"Sit. Anywhere. Sit."

Hawkeye stared for a moment, then walked over and sat down across from Breda and Havoc. The two boys were next to each other. Hawkeye's desk was the one right in front of Mustang. To her left was his desk. She chose this because she knew her presence was making him somewhat uncomfortable. She smiled to herself. This was going to be more fun then she thought.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


	3. A Lesson Taught Is A Lesson Learned

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 3 - Lesson Taught Is A Lesson Learned

For the next few days, things were tense in the office of Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Havoc, Breda and Hawkeye were fine. It was Mustang that was having problems. Even Hughes wasn't as much of a problem any more to Mustang. It was the presence of Hawkeye. Now don't get him wrong, Mustang loved ladies and I mean 'loved' them. But having an armed military female officer in his office was too much. Not to mention, once he got past the hair cut, she was drop dead gorgeous. Everyday she would be the first in the office, making herself a cup of tea. Mustang would come in, five minutes late as usual and she would play along.

"Good morning, sir."

She would salute. Then, he would flinch and continue walking to the office, leaving her to her cup of tea. In the office, it was the same way. Her paperwork was always done first.

"Sir, I've finished."

She would say as she stood before his desk holding her stack of paperwork. He on the other hand would still have mountains to do since he never did any. He would often push some of his work onto her. She would take it without complaint and finish it in record time.

"Finished sir."

Then drop that stack off and sit back down. Havoc and Breda were used to her. As was Maes Hughes, Alex Louis Armstrong and Kain Fuery. Fuery would occasionally enter the office with an update. He was a short man with short black hair and round glasses. He was always in a good mood and very kind.

Sometimes, Hughes would come in with more pictures and he would bring along his subordinates Ross and Brosh. Maria Ross was the girl from the mess hall who almost walked into someone. She was new just like Hawkeye. They hit it off very well and became friends. Denny Brosh had lengthy blond hair and was a bit of a scary cat. Once he found out how Hawkeye had her superior at gun point on the first day, he didn't come around much anymore. And then there was Vato Falman. He was a strange quiet one with white hair and a slight strange personality. In her office, Hawkeye was getting along quiet well with Heymans Breda and Jean Havoc, her fellow subordinates. They were nothing like Mustang. They respected woman, unless a subject would arise. Then they would be like typical men. But nothing compared to her superior Roy Mustang.

"Hawkeye."

"Yes sir!"

"Get me another cup of coffee."

"Sir..."

"Thats an order Lieutenant."

And she would obey. She'd do anything to get a promotion and be able to leave the office. She would pour the coffee with a hand held over her nose. She hated the smell, and taste of coffee and Mustang knew it. After week three, she had his coffee type mastered; regular coffee, four sugars, 1/4 cup milk.

"Your coffee sir."

She would place the old white military mug on his desk and walked away. He would expect her to get it wrong. He would taste it, then about to yell. But one day he relized she had remembered his order perfectly. Then, he would sulk in his chair drinking his perfect coffee. One day though... He asked her to get some coffee and she did. But who tasted it, he swore he tasted gunpowder.

"Lieutenant! It's treason if you attempt to kill your superior officer!"

Mustang flared about as he stood up and stared down at Hawkeye. She didn't lift her head, she only continued to read her book.

"I don't know what your talking about sir."

" You put gun powder in my coffee."

"I did no such thing sir."

"Then explain why my coffee tastes like gun powder!"

"Don't know sir, and if you don't mind me asking, how do you know what gun powder tastes like?"

Mustang was about to say something but stopped. He wasn't about to blurt out to his office how he accidentally ate some gun powder when he was a kid. He shut his mouth and sat back down. Not to mention, he really had no proof that she did put gun powder in his coffee. She wasn't the only officer who used a gun. After that day, he never asked her for more coffee. He got it himself.

"So, Hawkeye. If you don't mind me asking..."

Havoc and Breda were no longer sitting with Mustang at lunch. They choose o sit with Ross and Hawkeye at a smaller table in the back.

"Yes...?"

"How close are you to your grandfather?"

"He raised me."

The other three officers stared at her. Hawkeye just continued to sip her lemon and honey tea with her eyes closed.

"He raised you?"

"My parents died in an Ishbal war. My mother was a doctor and my father was a solider. I was only six months old."

Hawkeye didn't even flinch as she told them of her childhood. They just stared in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry to hear...-"

"It's fine. You'll need to know someday."

And the rest of lunch was quiet. Back in the office, Hawkeye was reading her book since she finished her days worth of paper work.

"Lieutenant, please assist me with some of this paperwork."

Mustang called from his desk. He was reclined in his chair doing nothing. He almost fell backwards when she replied.

"No, sir."

She casually turned a page in her book and continued to read.

"What!"

"I said... 'no, sir'!"

And then she countinued to read.

"Lieutenant I order you to do as I say and I say work on my paperwork."

Hawkeye closed her eyes, replaced her bookmark and closed the book. Then she slowly pushed back her chair and stood up, walking over to his desk. She stood in front as he glared at her. Her eyes were still closed. Then, she wiped out her gun and aimed it at his head. This time, he did fall out of his chair.

"Lieutenant!"

"If you want a promotion so badly, I suggest you do your own damn work for once instead of making everyone else do it!"

She kept her gun aimed between his eyes, then added...

"Sir!"

With that said, she went and sat back down, placing her gun back in it's holster. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her book, placing the edge of the plastic book mark in her moth and she continued to read in silence. Breda and Havoc stared at her. Mustang slowly got off the floor and burned a hole into the back of her head with his eyes.

"Sir, staring at me isn't going to get your work done any faster."

She casually said as she turned another page.

A/N - There, much better. It's the Mustang we all know and love. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


	4. The Alchemists of Amestris

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 4 - The Alchemists of Amestris

After that day, Mustang never once asked Hawkeye to do his work again. He did his own work, well at Hawkeye's gun point. After about a year of working together, they stared to get along better. She was often seen standing behind him reading over his shoulder to check his paperwork. She didn't do this by choice, he had asked her to do it. Then one day, the mail came in and a letter arrived for Mustang from a small town called Risembool.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I think I'm going to pay these boys a visit."

"Yes, sir."

"Hold down the office while I'm gone."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I'm off. Need to stop by the Fuhrer on my way."

Mustang grabbed the small letter and placed it in his pocket. He then proceeded to leave the office.

"Have a nice trip sir."

Havoc called out as the door to the office closed behind Mustang.

BANG!

Havoc and Breda got back to work.

In Risembool, Mustang got off a train and began his walk down some old dirty roads. As he walked, the sun began to set and night slowly crept up. He thought about seeking shelter in a small hotel, but then thought against it when he crested a small grassy hill and saw some strange lights. He looked on in the darkness as a small house's windows lit up with the lights and sounds of alchemy. He watched from the shadows. A cold breeze blew by and he pulled his black jacket tighter around his body. Then, as the lights disappeared, a large metal suit of armor ran from the house holding a small child in his arms. Mustang watched with a sense of sadness in his eyes.

"They attempted a forbidden taboo."

He looked down and watched the suit of armor run down the street and into another smaller house. Mustang choose to follow those boys. He stooped at the first house and saw the address. It was the same as the return address on the letter. So he then choose to follow the suit into the small house. The door was open when he arrived. Inside, he saw a short old lady looking over a small boy in a bed. His right arm and left leg were missing and were now just bandaged up stumps. In the corner, the suit of armor was sitting on the floor with a blonde haired girl curiously looking at him. The armor spoke and the girl jumped. The old lady turned around and faced them.

"Alphonse, now what happened?"

When the suit of armor didn't reply, Mustange took this as his moment to enter the house. He stepped into the small room.

"I'm guessingthe armor andthe boy in bed attempted forbidden alchemy - human transmutation."

Everyone except the boy in bed turned to face Mustang. The old lady looked pissed.

"Who are you?"

"Easy now."

Mustang pulled out his state alchemist watch and showed it to them. The old lady didn't calm down. The suit of armor, known as Alphonse, looked at the watch.

"A state alchemist."

He said.

"Why are you here?"

The old lady asked.

"I'm here because of this..."

Mustang put his watch away and pulled out the letter from his pocket and showed them.

"Thats our letter. Do you know our father? Where is he?"

Alphonse asked. Mustang put the letter back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where your father is."

"Then why are you here?"

The old lady spoke rudely.

"Grandma."

The blonde girl tried to calm her grandmother.

"The military has no use in my house. Out with you. Out!"

Mustang smiled and turned to leave, arms in the air for defence. He glanced once more at the boy on the bed, he looked like he was sleeping, but Mustang knew better.

"Well, I'll leave with that. By the way, my name is Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang of Eastern."

And Mustang left the house, walking back up the hill to the train station. After Mustang left, the boy sat up from the bed.

"Mustang huh? A state Alchemist."

Everyone looked at the boy.

"Edward, get rest. I was hoping you didn't hear him."

Edward laid his head back down. Back outside, it began to rain as Mustang got to the station. He dug around in his pocket for some change and then called up his office.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's office."

"Hello Hawkeye."

"Hello sir."

"I'm on my way back. Send Hughes a message for me, I would like to speak with him when I return."

"Sir, Major Hughes has already left for the day."

Mustang's brow twitched.

"Well, then send a memo down to his office and have ... oh never mind. I'll just call him."

"Okay, sir."

"Go home Hawkeye. Get some rest. Need to talk with you guys tomorrow."

"Good night sir."

Mustang hung up and then walked over to the ticket counter.

"I need to use your phone, military business."

He flashed them his watch and they handed him the phone. He dialed up Hughes house number.

"Hello?"

A lady answered.

"Hello, this is Lieutenant Colonel RoyMustang, is Major Maes Hughes around?"

"Yes, one moment please."

"This is Major Hughes."

"Maes, I've got a proposition for you."

"Hey Roy... do you have any idea what time it is."

"No and I don't care. listen up..."

And with that, he told Hughes the plan and hung up the phone and got on the train, flashing his watch as a form of 'free ticket'. Once back in Eastern, mustang didn't bother to go to the office, he just walked straight on home.

Elsewhere, Hawkeye was walking up her walkway to her small house when she noticed an envelop tapped to the door. It was addressed to her from Major Hughes. She opened it and found a picture inside. It was of Mustang flashing a shinny state alchemist watch. She blushed and turned it over.

"Why did he send me this?"

On the back it was written in his handwriting, 'He may seem to be a total ass at time. But if you give him a chance, he can really be a nice man. Signed Maes.' Hawkeye stared at the photo for a moment. Mustang had his cocky smile on. It was a close up of his waist up. The watch bore the symbol of the state alchemists. On his jacket were the rank bars for a Major. Hawkeye shrugged and walked into her house, placing the photo on her mantle over the fireplace for the night.

A/N - And it starts to come together now. I'm not going to be following Ed and Al's trips. I'm going to be concentrating more on the Military side of FMA. So if you want to read about Ed and Al, go find another story. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


	5. Trains Are for Traveling, not Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 5 - Trains Are For Traveling, Not Trouble

The following morning, Mustang walked into his office with Hawkeye already reading her book. Instead of sitting, she was standing by the window. The office had another table recently brought into the office and it was to the far left back of the room. Hawkeye was next to this table. On this table, was another phone.

"Good morning sir."

"Morning Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda."

"Sir, Major Hughes just called. Said they were on the train with the 'cargo'..."

"Very good."

Mustang walked in, coffee and a paper in hand and sat down. He looked at his stack of papers already on the desk.

"Is there no end?"

"No sir."

"Thanks Hawkeye."

Mustang put his head down on the desk. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Mustang picked it up.

"Hello Edward... Calm down, sounds like you've been rehearsing this... Easy there... Good to hear... Then I'll meet you -... Leaving in 15? Wait, isn't there a train leaving... now?"

Mustang looked down at the paper he brought in. On it listed all time trains were leaving from Risembool.

"There is a train leaving Risembool right now... Get on that train... Either get on that train or don't bother coming!"

Mustang slammed the phone down and looked up at Hawkeye. He smiled and she went back to her seat. She began doing her papers. Havoc and Breda disappeared to go do something else since the paperwork was light today. Hawkeye, decided to walk around with what little work she had. Which was mostly checking over Mustang's work. She was next to him again, hovering over the other table as she read over his work.

"Oh, lieutenant, did I tell you? Hughes informed me last night his wife is expecting."

"That's good news sir."

"Yes. Poor Hughes, he is so caught up in gloating over his wife, he wont know what to do with himself now that he'll have two people to gloat over."

"Think of all the photos he'll share with you sir."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

Mustang's face lost all expression as he closed his eyes an pictures Hughes slowing him millions of photos of his wife and child. He shivered and shook his head.

"I think I better check on Hughes. Just make sure things are going well."

"Yes sir."

Mustang picked up his phone and began to dial the number. He waited for a moment.

"Yes, please patch me into the radio room with Major Maes Hughes... Train 21... Yes bound for Eastern... Just left Risembool... Yes I'll wait... Thank you... You too..."

Mustang began tapping his hand on the desk as he waited to be patched into the train. Hawkeye continued to check over the papers in her hands as she sat on the edge of the table next to the window.

"Hughes? Hey, what is the status?"

Mustang leaned back in his chair as Hawkeye watching over her clipboard of papers.

"Thats good... Maes you've told me this last night when I called you... If you are so concerned about it you should have stayed home... Well then this is something you need to take up with your wife... Not on military phone lines...-"

As Mustang sat with the phone over his ear, Hawkeye picked up the phone on the table and placed it to her ear. Listening for one second she knew Hughes was talking about his wife.

"Excuse me sir... But let me offer you some feminine advice..."

Mustang looked over his shoulder at Hawkeye with an amused look on his face.

"Babies aren't born after just four months!"

Hawkeye slammed her phone down and Mustang smirked. Mustang then hung up his phone and leaned back. A few seconds later, the phone rang again.

"Hughes...wait, what? Was that Falman? Yes, hello Falman... A large suit of armor? Is there anyone else... Go check...Yes, still here... There is? A small blond boy with metal limbs... Bad personality problem? Sounds like them... They are with me... Or are coming to see me, rather... They are cleared... Yes you have the clearance of Lieutenant Colonel Mustang that the boy and his suit of armor are friendly to the military... Yes... Understood... Very good... Keep in touch with updates."

Mustang hung up the phone with a smile. He leaned one elbow on the desk then rested his head in that hand.

"Sound like our little alchemist from Risembool is making good time."

"Sir..."

Mustang leaned back in his chair and smiled. Hawkeye finished checking her papers and placed them on the corner of Mustang's desk.

"All done?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I just finished this small stack..."

"Of course sir. I'll check it."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

Mustang leaned forward and began to read over another stack of paperwork. Hawkeye checked over the work and kept glancing up at mustang. She needed to make sure he was doing his work. So far, as long as she hovered around him, he seamed to work more efficiently. About a half hour later, Havoc came back into the room.

"Sir, you've got a call waiting! Came into Fuery's line, he's patching it though! It's from the train, sir!"

Havoc just about collapsed as Mustang picked up the phone.

"Hello? Fuery? Yes patch me though... Thank you."

Hawkeye walked over to Havoc and assisted him into a chair where he began to catch his breath from the long run through Eastern halls. Mustang sat at his desk listening to the phone as Fuery patched in a call from the train. It took a while but when the phone call came through, everyone in the office knew what was wrong. Armstrong and Breda walked into the office, wanting to know why Havoc was running, just in time.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang... Who is this? Who am I talking to?"

Mustang stood up, keeping the phone firmly pressed to his ear.

"I understand... Yes... Yes... Understood... I don't want any civilians hurt... Understand? Not one person hurt... Yes... I understand... No... Yes... I understand."

Mustang hung up the phone gently. and kept a straight face as the subordinates looked over at him.

"Sir..."

"Trouble on the train."

"Sir, we don't make deals with terrorists. It's against policy."

"I know, don't worry Hawkeye. I've got thinks under control."

Mustang smiled and walked out from around his desk. Hawkeye looked down and sighed. Under her breath she mumbled...

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Hawkeye looked up at Mustang who was opening the door.

"Hawkeye, Havoc. We have a train to catch. Come on."

"But sir."

"We'll pick up more on the way out of the building."

And with that said, Mustang left the office. Hawkeye and Havoc looked at each other, then, they too left the office. Following Mustang out of the building. On the way out, they picked up a few more officers to take along. Then, at the main desk in the lobby, Mustang ordered for some police-like officers to come along. Then, they left, heading to downtown Eastern.

A/N - Ah...so the story is really coming together? Why yes it is! Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


	6. The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 6 - The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship

Walking down the street, Mustang was in the lead with Hawkeye to his right, just one step behind. Two steps behind her and to the left, was Havoc. To his right were three other military officers. Behind them, were five military police officers. Mustang has a smug grin on his face as the military made their way down the streets of Eastern. Hawkeye's eyes were alert and scanning the streets as they walked. Havoc was fumbling with his lighter trying to re-light his cigarette and the others were just...well...walking along.

"Here we are then."

Mustang smile, hands in his pockets as they walked into the train station. He flashed his state alchemist watch at the man behind the ticket counter.

"Yes, I'm Lieutenant colonel Mustang of the State military, I need the platform cleared."

"Um...sir, we are expecting a train any moment now...-"

"Yes, I know. The same train I'm expecting. Please, clear the station platform. It should only take a few minutes once the train arrives. Then you can go about your business."

"Yes...sir."

Mustang smiled and turned away from the small man and continued to walk out on the platform, Hawkeye now directly next to him.

"sir..."

"all will be clear soon."

He smiled as they reached the platform. They took a stop at the far end and stood back towards the brick wall of the train office building. After a few minutes, steam could be seen as the train whistle blew. The train slowly rolled into the empty station. All that remained were the military. Mustang smiled as the military police stepped forward and onto the train. They emerged with some men in wearing rags and hand cuffs. One man, the bigger of the group, looked up at mustang.

"You lied! you said the military wouldn't get involved."

"No, I agreed no more military would be placed on the train. The boy that captured you was not military. Just a simple passenger on the right train at the right 'time'."

Mustang continued to smile as the man fought the officers holding him. He did break free of their hold and charged at Mustang. Hawkeye pulled her gun and aimed. But mustang, still smiling stepped in front, raised his arm, and snapped. Bright flames emerged from his hand and shot across the platform aiming right for the man. The charging man stopped and fell to the ground as a smoking mess. The officers removed the man and slowly the platform began to fill with people. A short boy in a red jacket, black outfit and long braided blond hair stepped off the train. Behind him, was a large suit of walking, talking Armor who was wearing a cloth around his waist and a ribbon behind his head.

"MUSTANG!"

The small boy yelled as he jumped off the train and started to storm off to Mustang, his armor right behind him.

"Brother, calm down, please."

The suit of armor grabbed the small boy and held him at bay. The boy kicked and struggled to get free.

"Al let me at him. He purposely put us on that train. He knew that was going to happen. And he still told us to get on!"

The boys continued to yell attempting to break free of his metal brother's grip. Mustang laughed. Hawkeye stood by watching. How could her superior be so cruel to a small boy?

"Edward, it was all in good fun. Now I really know what your capable of."

Mustang smiled as he watched the other military officers who rode on the train, unload. They were dressed in civilian clothing. Hughes got off and smiled giving Mustang a mock salute. Behind him was Falman who looked like he just saw something unbelievable.

"Thank you Hughes and Falman."

Mustang called out and waved. They sort of waved back and walked from the platform.

"Mustang! I'm not done with you!"

The boy known as Edward called out, still in his brother's grip.

"Now, now Edward. you proved you know what your doing. now comes the part of proving to the Fuhrer if you are eligible to take the exam."

Mustang straightened up as Hawkeye stood next to him.

"Wait! you said we 'could' take the exam!"

"No, I said I'd see if I can get you to take the exam."

Mustang smiled again.

"Why you little..."

"Brother look!"

Al pointed over to the side of the platform where they saw a little girl and her mother leaving. The girl waved at them. Edward calmed down and al released him. The both waved back at her.

"Thank you big brother!"

She yelled over to them. They continued to smile and wave. Mustang began to leave the platform, Hawkeye right behind him. Edward and Al watched them leave and decided to follow(1).

A/N - (1) Okay. So It's not exactly following the plot line. I can't remember all the episodes perfectly. So please forgive me if it's not perfect. I'm doing my best. But don't forget, I'm a 'fanfiction writer' That gives me room to stretch my mind and create allot of BS. So Live with it. Not to mention, adultswim is only showing episodes 1-25. So episodes 26-51 I had to read the summaries online. And they aren't exactly perfect ya know. Everyone had their own versions making it hard to know what's what. If you know of a site that describes all episodes 'PERFECTLY' almost like a script, I would love to know about it. I've tried and my computer don't like the site. I've also tried I'm sorry this one is so short. I really didn't want to write this chapter, but I did because it's important in the FMA plot line so, I just threw it in.

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	7. The Tucker, The Mustang and The Elrics

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 7 - The Tucker, The Mustang and The Elrics

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Hawkeye."

Mustang walked into the office and greeted his Lieutenant who was by the window again this morning.

"Sir, you have a memo from Central."

Hawkeye smiled as she placed an open memo on Mustang's desk. He picked it up and read it over. He is being considered for a promotion. He smiled his playboy smile and set the paper down.

"Ah, it's about time I wonder what took so long..."

Mustang said as Hawkeye sighed.

"Maybe because of your quick actions with the train and the Elric brothers, sir."

"Maybe."

Mustang leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He loved the idea of a new title. Colonel. Colonel Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He smiled to himself again. All the titles he'll hold could make anyone smile like that.

"Sir..."

"One moment Hawkeye, I'm basking in the glory..."

"Sir!"

"Lieutenant I said...-"

Just then, Hawkeye whipped a piece of plain paper ball at Mustang, hitting him square between the eyes. Mustang stumbled for a second, then leaned forward, eyes open.

"Lieutenant...!"

There in the doorway was Edward Elric. His blonde hair was tied back in his everyday braid and he was wearing the same black outfit and red hooded jacket. Behind him, stood his brother Alphonse whose soul was trapped inside a large metal suit of armor.

"Oh... Good morning Edward."

Mustang smiled as Ed and his brother walked into the room. Havoc and Breda stared wide-eyed as Al walked into the room.

"Hello."

All waved at the other two officers. Havoc's cigarette was hanging out of his mouth.

"H...hi."

The muttered. Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"So... What's the news on my test?"

Edward smiled as he pulled up an empty seat from Hawkeye's desk and sat with the back of the chair in front of him. He rested his arm across the back and had a sly look on his face.

"Well Edward, the Fuhrer is allowing your to take the exam. The next one is in one year. You don't have to take that one, you can study all you want and take it when ever you fell ready...-"

"I'll take it."

"Now Edward, don't be rash..."

Mustang leaned forward and his face fell into a calm expression. He leaned both elbows on the desk and gently rested his chin atop of his folded hands.

"I'm ready."

"Well, actually, you need to study. I'm going to be placing you in the care of a State Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He has all the books and resources you will need to study. He is expecting you later today. He has a young daughter named Nina. You mind your manners. Remember Edward, don't be too rash about this, your a guest in his house."

Mustang closed his eyes and leaned back. Edward straightened up and stood.

"Okay, then were is this Tucker?"

"I'll bring you to his house. Just a moment."

Mustang stood up and walked over to where Hawkeye was standing by the window.

"I need to talk with the Fuhrer. Set me up an appointment. Your in charge while I'm gone. Hold down the fort."

Mustang whispered to her and smiled. He then walked over to Ed and placed a strong hand on his metal shoulder.

"Let's go."

Mustang smiled as Ed put the chair back at the desk and walked out with Mustang, Al following closely behind.

"Bye."

Al waved to the office as the door slowly closed. Havoc and Breda still staring as the metal armor ran down the hall to catch up.

"Wha...What is with the talking walking suit of armor?"

Havoc fixed his cigarette and looked over at Hawkeye who had just sat down on the edge of the table next to the window.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Mustang, sir."

Hawkeye went back to reading her papers. Havoc was still a rank higher then her so she needed to pay him respect. Even if sometimes he didn't deserve it. Hawkeye then closed her eyes and placed her index finger to her chin. She placed her papers down on her desk and began to pick up the phone. Just as she picked up the phone, the door opened and in walked Hughes.

"Good morning Hawkeye. Is Roy in?"

"No, sir. He's escorting Edward Elric to Tucker's place."

"Okay, thank you."

Hughes turned around with a mock salute and walked back to his office. Hawkeye continued to dial the number.

"Yes... please patch me through to Fuhrer King Bradley's office... Thank you."

Hawkeye remained sitting on the edge of the table. Havoc and Breda watched for a moment then went back to work.

"Yes... This is Second Lieutenant Hawkeye... I'm calling for Lieutenant Colonel Mustang... He would like an appointment with the Fuhrer... unavailable? When shall he be 'available'? Unsure... Thank you."

Hawkeye hung up the phone and picked her papers up again and began to read through them. Havoc looked up once more from his papers and looked across the room at her.

"Yes, sir?"

Hawkeye never once moved her eyes or her head. Havoc gulped at the sound of her voice and his head practically fell onto his paperwork as he began to frantically write.

About two hours later, Mustang returned. Hawkeye was walking down the hall heading to the mess hall when he walked around a corner. They just about slammed into each other, Mustang busy smiled with his eyes closed and Hawkeye with her head in a book.

"Excuse me sir. Sorry."

Hawkeye looked up and relised who she bumped into.

"Sir."

She bolted into a salute and closed her book.

"Now that book can't be to interesting can it?"

Mustang smiled and gently pulled the book from Hawkeye's hand. He flipped it over and read the back cover.

"'Forbidden Relationship'... Prince Raymond is a self-centered boy. His guard Elizabeth, is a beautiful madden who chose to work for the Raymond's father the king, in order to prove that woman can do a man's job. The Raymond is harsh to Elizabeth at first, but soon the two begin to get along. A close bond is formed between them. But rules of the kingdom forbid any kind of relationship. Will their love survive? Will they remain as guard and prince? Or will...-"

Mustang arched his brow as he read to himself the plot of the book. Hawkeye snatched the book back before he could continue to read it.

"Excuse me sir, but this is private property."

"Sorry Lieutenant. I was just curious. You seen to constantly have your head buried in it."

"Next time... ask."

Hawkeye began her walk down to the mess hall when Mustang grabbed her wrist. She spun around about to hit him with her book when he caught the air borne book.

"Sir!"

"Lieutenant, follow me."

He released her and walked back to his office, Hawkeye close behind. Back in the office, Mustang sat on the edge of his desk and stared at Hawkeye who was standing in front of the closed door. The office was empty except for these two. She held her book close over her chest and Mustang stared up at the ceiling, eyes closed.

"Lieutenant, did you call the Fuhrer?"

"Yes sir."

"And?"

"He is unavailable and his secretary Ms. Douglas didn't know when he will be available again."

Mustang thought about this for a moment. He was hopping to talk to the Fuhrer about the Elrics. She sighed and looked back down at Hawkeye.

"Okay, thank you for trying."

Mustang smiled a non-playboy smiled and walked from the office. In the open doorway, he stopped and put a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder. He stood like that for a moment, looking down at the floor. Hawkeye didn't move. She stared straight ahead, unsure of what to do. Her face remained expressionless as did his. After a moment more, Mustang removed his hand and continued to walk down the hall.

"For some reason, I'm not as hungry any more."

Hawkeye spoke quietly to herself and walked back to the table next to the window where she sat down on it and opened her book, going back to her romance story. A small smile appeared on her face as she continued to read the words on the pages.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	8. Apon A Snowy Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 8 - Apon A Snowy Night.

About six months later, Mustang was sitting in his office on a snowy morning. It was only a light sprinkling of snow, but snow was wet and he hated wetness. Not to mention it was cold, and even his alchemy of fire couldn't protect him for that.

"Hawkeye? Isn't there anything we can do about this weather?"

"No sir."

Mustang looked up at his Lieutenant. Her hair was longer now and she used a simple silver hair clip to hold it. She always wore it in a strange flipped, twisted and tucked way. It was strange, the way it stuck up slightly in the back, but it still served a purpose since no hair was to touch the uniform collar. Her bangs remained the same as ever, still a little wild and off to one side. He liked this new look, it brought out the bright amber in her eyes.

"Well can I make a fire?"

Mustang's face stretched into a smile.

"Not if your planning to use paperwork."

Mustang lost his smile and closed his eyes. He hated when his Lieutenant was quicker then he. Just then the phone rang. And rang. and rang.

"Sir?"

"Get it please, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye looked at Mustang for one more ring then picked up the phone.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's Office... Yes... Yes... No... Yes... Sir... Yes, sir... One moment..."

Hawkeye placed her hand over the receiver and turned to face mustang.

"Sir, it's Hughes on the line."

Mustang looked at his phone wondering if Hughes was calling to brag. Then, he picked it up.

"Hello Hughes. What's happening now?"

Mustang plastered his smile on his face again.

"Yes... Yes... No... Can't sorry, swamp with work..."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes as she looked at the untouched stack of papers on his desk.

"Yes... Why aren't you in work today? Oh... Yes... Tell him I say happy birthday... Okay... Yes... Tell her hello for me... Sorry... okay... Yes... Hughes! Bye..."

"Sir?"

Mustang hung up the phone, brow twitching and turned to face Hawkeye.

"It's Edward's birthday today and Hughes is having a small party. Wanted to know if I could come. Would of loved to, except I can't get out of work... or should I say, you wont let me leave..."

"Not until you finish your work sir."

Mustang leaned forward and picked up his pen. He hated work. But he hated looking down the barrel of Hawkeye's gun more. He began to scribble his name on some papers, fill out some stuff and initial more papers. That night, Mustang had finally finished his papers and was getting ready to leave. Hawkeye was still in the corner reading her book. She had no work today so she choose to stay and keep him 'motivated'.

"Well, lieutenant, I guess we should leave."

Mustang smiled as he put his coat on. Hawkeye looked up at the window and just about dropped her book.

"sir..."

"I'm done with my work Lieutenant..."

"No, sir, look outside..."

Mustang turned with a curious look and stared out the window. Well, there was really nothing to see since the snow was blowing harder now and it was a complete white-out. Mustang's jaw dropped. They were trapped inside the office until morning. So he thought. Hawkeye stood up and placed her book on her desk, she made her way from the office.

"Stay here sir."

She grabbed her black jacket and walked down the hallway, going to the front door to check on the height of the snow. Mustang stayed in the office. He eyed her book and picked it up, he opened it to where her book mark was and began to read to himself.

""Elizabeth walked from the castle and made her way into the beautifully frosted garden. Her black boots were making soft foot prints in the already snowy walkway. Her only warmth was that of her guard uniform and her light black jacket. The blue pants that covered her legs didn't give much warmth, and considering she owned no gloves, her hands were freezing. It was just about nightfall and the full moon was hanging brightly overhead. She continued to walk along the frosty path until she came to a bench. Thats when she saw him. Raymond was sitting alone holding a frosted rose in his hand. He looked so beautiful in the early moon light. His raven black hair had a few snow flakes and so did his blue jacket. When he wasn't being pressured by the king, he was such a gentle man. And she seemed to be the only one who knew this.

"Your majesty?"

She walked over to him and he looked up at her, bright blue eyes twinkling in the snowy moon. He smiled at her and patted the bench next to him. He brushed some snow off it just as Elizabeth sat down. They remained quiet for a moment. Then,

"Please, call me Ray. My father's not around so there is no need for casualties."

Elizabeth turned to face him. The last time she saw him in the garden was a few months ago, he was being forced to spend time with some girls because the king wants him to marry. They were all ritzy, spoiled girls from other lands. Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay... Ray. May I be so bold to ask why you are sitting out here in this cold night?"

"Only if I may ask you, why such a beautiful lady such as yourself chose to join the guards?"

Elizabeth turned to face him, her amber eyes flashing in the light of the moon. Long blonde snow covered hair flowed behind her head as she turned. Her checks turned a light shade of pink. Her prince thought she was...beautiful.

"Well... I just wanted to serve my country and help protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Are you saying my father and I are helpless?"

"No, I'm saying protect the people. Should anything happen to you or your father because you were not protected, who knows what would happen to the people of the villages?"

"Thats so nice of you. And brave."

"Thank you."

"And to answer your question, I knew you would be out here tonight. I've been watching you from my window. You come down here every night to care sit with the roses. This is the very bench I saw you sitting on, so I thought I would keep you company."

"That's so sweet of you, but if your father caught...-"

Raymond silenced her with his fingers on her pale cold lips. Elizabeth froze, not from the snow, but from his touch. He was so warm and gentle, almost like a soft flame on a cold night. He pushed her hair behind her ear then placed the rose behind her ear.

"Ray..."

"Shhh..."

And with that, he leaned in and...-""

Mustang dropped the book. Hawkeye had just returned and fired a shot next to his head, just missing his hair by mere inches.

"Sir!"

"Sorry."

He quickly bent down and picked up the book, placing it back on the table. He looked back at Hawkeye. Her hair was covered in snow and so was her black jacket. Her legs showed she had walked out into the snow since she was covered up to her knees.

"We are trapped until morning. I would hope you know how to respect my property!"

She grabbed her book off the table and picked up her bookmark. She flipped through the book and placed the bookmark on her page. The page Mustang was reading. She then removed her jacket and hung it up.

"Are we really trapped...-"

BANG!

"Don't get any bright ideas."

Hawkeye walked from the room, closing the door behind her. Mustang watched her leave. Down the hall, Hawkeye was heading to the break room where she would spend the night. She removed her blue jacket placed it on the table.

"Not the most comfortable, but it will have to do."

She walked to the door and locked it, making sure Mustang didn't try anything funny. She then looked at her watch and saw it was close to midnight.

"He needs to work faster. This can't be good for my health."

She kicked off her boots and crawled atop the table, using her jacket as a pillow. She stared out the window at the snowy night. She then choose to read some more of her book, picking up right where Mustang left off. Back in the office, Mustang was still staring at the closed door that Hawkeye walked from.

"What...? Oh I give up."

Mustang turned around, removed his jacket and fell asleep in his soft chair behind his desk. The next day, Mustang was rudely awoken by the sound of Hawkeye walking into the office. It was only 0400.

"Sir, the snow has cleared from the paths. I'm going home to change. I suggest you do... the... same."

Hawkeye stared at the fact that Mustang drooled on himself during the night. He was dreaming about the book and replacing Ray with himself and Elizabeth with Hawkeye. He relised he drooled and quickly attempted to clean himself. He failed. So he grabbed his jacket and left.

A/N - Totally pointless chapter. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	9. One Score and Two Alchemists Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 9 - One Score and Two Alchemists Ago

About a few weeks later, Mustang took a trip to Central for the exam. He was going to be standing next to the Fuhrer as protection. In Central, Mustang had his own office. not that he had any work. Hughes came barging into Mustang's office the day of the exam. The phones have been down since the blizzard and he couldn't call.

"Major Hughes?"

Hawkeye turned and saluted. She was the only one in the office.

"Where is Roy."

"He's at lunch."

"I'll wait."

"Sir...?"

"Oh, right...sorry."

Hughes walked over to Hawkeye as she sat back down and closed her book. Then, about a dozen or so photographs fell onto the desk in front of her. They were of Gracia and Hughes new baby girl. She had a puff of blonde hair on her head and bright green eyes.

"Is this your daughter sir?"

"Yes, her name is Elicia. Isn't she just the cutest little thing you've ever seen. She was born a couple weeks ago. Thats why I've been out. Helping Gracia and spending time with my little princess. She shared Edward's birthday. Isn't that so cute. This one is of her sleeping. And so are these four. Oh and this one. She is so cute when she sleeps. This one is of her and Gracia and this is of me holding her. She is so tiny and adorable...-"

Hughes stood up and looked at the door as Mustang, returned from lunch.

"Hey Hughes, glad to see your still in the military."

Mustang smiled. Then, he was bombarded with the same pictures Hawkeye was looking at.

"He name is Elicia."

"Who?"

"My daughter."

"Gracia gave birth?"

"No I found her on the road. Of course Gracia gave birth. At Edward's party. you should have been there. Ed was such a help. But just look at my princess. She is just the cutest little princess in the world. I am so lucky to have these to in my life. Oh they are so precious and innocent like little angles from above..."

Mustang listened to Hughes brag. He felt this was an important stage in Hughes life so he would allow him to ramble. The pictures were passed around the office and they all agreed she was a cute little girl. About three hours later, Hughes got a call from home and he needed to run to the store. He left his pictures for them to look at. He had plenty more at home.

"I would hate to see what his wallpaper looks like."

Hawkeye said. Edward then walked into the office.

"So Edward, are you ready? This test isn't going to be easy."

"I don't want it to be."

"Okay. I'll take you down to the exam room in one second... here have some motivation."

Mustang smiled and handed Edward about twelve pictures of Elicia.

"I've seen them.. I saw her when she was born..."

"Well, according to Hughes, you can't get enough..."

Edward passed the photos to his brother who was behind him.

Meow!

Ed turned to face his brother.

"Al!"

"Brother it was cold and she looked hungry and lonely."

"Al we are going to take an important test. We can't have cats in the room!"

"But brother."

"Al, your brother is right. Sorry, no animals."

Al slowly walked from the room, handing the photos to Hawkeye as he left. Mustang and Ed followed Al shortly after that.

"Hey, mustang...exactly how hard is the test...?"

"I'm sorry Ed, I can't answer that...or any questions about the test."

Ed looked down at the floor as they made their way to the testing room. Edward and Alphonse sat next to each other up apart in the room. There were lots of other people there as well. The room was a half circle shape that had bench desks inclining. Ed and al sat in the back top row. Behind the desks were military officers monitoring for anything that would disrupt the test. In the front sat the Fuhrer behind a table. Next to him was Mustang, hands in pockets and looking calm.

"Begin."

The Fuhrer smiled and all the testers began. Mustang watched with interest as Ed and al tested. He tried not to stare knowing it was distracting. The Fuhrer watched for a while then pulled out a newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Ishbal and a few of their rebelling men with guns. The date on the paper was from last year. Mustang read the paper of the Fuhrer shoulder. The paper was quickly put away when a person was heard walking down the stares and over to the Fuhrer and Mustang.

"Sir..."

The man whispered and saluted. It was a military officer. In his hand was his test. He handed it to the Fuhrer and left quietly with an escort. Soon more people handed the tests in and left with escorts so not to disturb anyone else. After about seven hours, Mustang was feeling tired. He wasn't allowed to sit and his legs were starting to feel like jelly.

"Pencils down."

The Fuhrer announced as the last few testers dropped their pencils with a sigh.

"Silence, and please one by one bring your tests to me, starting with the front left."

The testers all passed in their tests and left.

"Mustang..."

The Fuhrer stood up and turned to Mustang.

"Yes sir?"

Mustang saluted as the Fuhrer smiled.

"See to it the respected passed are notified."

"Yes sir."

The Fuhrer left and mustang saluted until he was out of sight. Mustang returned to his office to find Hawkeye reading again.

"That book can't be that good?"

"It's a sequel, I finished the other one last night."

Mustang smiled and walked to his desk, there on his desk was the other book she just finished. He smiled and put it in his drawer. He'll read it later. He sat down and looked at his desk. no paperwork.

"I need a camera."

"Ask Major Hughes, sir."

"Well look, my desk is empty, no paperwork."

"Wait till we return to eastern."

Mustang lost his smile and glared at Hawkeye.

"You really know how to ruin a good mood lieutenant."

"It's one of my jobs sir."

"Well, your good at your job Hawkeye."

"Thank you sir."

And Mustang closed his eyes. The day went quietly. The following day, The Fuhrer's secretary along with two Military officers walked into the office without knocking.

"Sir, the list is here. The Fuhrer wants you to call the respected passers."

"Thank you Ms. Douglas."

She left, along with the officers. Hawkeye remained standing next to Mustang.

"This isn't good."

"Sir."

"They both passed. The Elric brothers."

"Thats bad..."

"No, but it's not good either."

Mustang picked up the phone and began to call the passers with the date of the next exam.

"I'm looking for Samuel Kogo... Hello... This is Lieutenant Colonel Mustang... The next test date is this Wednesday at 1200... Tell no one."

He hung up. Then he called another man. The same speech was used. Then after the list was done, about ten people or so, he called the Elrics at Tucker's house.

"Edward there? This is Mustang... Edward listen... Listen, meet me in the alley way behind the donut shop in five minutes... Yes he can... Edward... Okay..."

Mustang hung up and stood up.

"Sir...?"

"I need to go, hold down the fort as usual..."

"Yes sir."

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"

Anonymous


	10. To Test or Not To test

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 10 - To Test or Not to Test

Mustang left the office. He arrived at the alley just as the Elric brothers did. They stood in the shadows. Mustang leaned against the wall, completely hidden due to the fact he was wearing his black jacket.

"Sir...?"

Edward walked up and stood in front of Mustang.

"You've both passed."

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

The boys said excitedly.

"Al I want you to drop from the test."

Mustang looked at the armor.

"What?"

"It's for your own safety. The next part they are going to question you about your past."

"But!"

Al argued with Mustang.

"Al, just do it. He's right. anyway, I'm the only one who should have this burden. Anyway, all state alchemists become dogs of the military. When they say jump you jump. When they say kill, you kill. When they say die, you die. no questions."

"Fine I wont take it."

Mustang left. The following day, he was standing in a dark room. The Fuhrer was sitting next to him. The door opened and in walked Edward. He closed the door and walked into the dark room.

"Hello?"

A light came on and shown down on a single golden tripod that should not be stable enough to stand on it's own.

"Sit. The chair will not reject you if you are a true alchemist. An alchemist should never fear."

Fuhrer spoke as Edward walked over to the chair. He looked at it, then forcibly sat down, hands on his knees. Mustang smirked. 'A small chair for a small person.'

"Very good, now why do you want to become a State alchemist?"

The Fuhrer asked. After a moment of hesitation...

"I promised someone special to me that I would become a State Alchemist."

Mustang stared at Edward and Edward stared at the smiling Fuhrer. Mustang was much impressed at how Edward got right to the point. He never told Ed what the question was going to be, so he couldn't rehearse his answer. But his answer was perfect and the Fuhrer thought so two. That night, mustang made five more phone called. Then the following day, Mustang stood next to the Fuhrer again. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Welcome. You are the few who have passed and made it this far. Now you see before you a field full of natural resources. This is the practical part of the exam. Use these resources to your advantage. Begin."

The Fuhrer smiled as Mustang kept his hands behind his back. This was going to be interesting. The field consisted of a perfectly blended mountains, river, ice and trees. The first man transmuted a spire. But he weakened and fell to his knees unable to stand. The next guy used trees and water to create a balloon filled with hydrogen gas. The balloon rose up but popped and crashed into the spire. The stone began to fall to the ground.

"This isn't good."

Mustang stepped forward and pulled on his gloves. Just then, Edward stepped forward and slammed his hands together, then on the ground, transmuting the spire and balloon into flower pedals.

"He didn't use a circle..."

The Fuhrer smiled as flower pedals began to rain down on them.

"Mustang, I do believe I have found our new State Alchemist."

"Yes sir."

The pedals continued to fall apon everyone. They all smiled as they looked up. Upstairs in one of the windows. Hawkeye was watching from Mustang's temporary office. She watched the pedals fall and caught one on her hand through the open window. It smelled like... tiger lilies. She looked at it and smiled then let it fall to the ground with the others. She then leaned on the window still and watched the alchemist remove the playing field and the court yard go back to normal.

"Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye turned around and faced Mustang.

"Sir."

"At ease Hawkeye."

"Yes sir."

Mustang walked over to the window and looked out on the field. It was a mess, but looked pretty with the flowers.

"He passed."

"Thats good?"

"Yes...I think."

"Sir."

Mustang was leaning on the window now. He turned his head to look at Hawkeye. He then looked back out the window. He could see over the court yard wall where Edward and his brother were celebrating. On Al's shoulders was Tucker's daughter, Nina. Mustang smiled.

"He worked hard."

Hawkeye didn't reply. She wasn't really familiar with alchemy. She wasn't pleased with it, but she still excepted it.

"But I hope he knows what he is getting into."

Hawkeye looked in Mustang's hand. He held the certificate and box which held Edward's watch. She recognized the certificate. Mustang had his framed one on the wall back in the office in Eastern.

"I best go give this to him. We'll be going home to Eastern shortly. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, meet me at the station at 0300."

"Yes sir."

Mustang turned around, and stooped. He stared at Hawkeye for a moment. She stared back. Their eyes met and they just didn't move., Their faces showed no emotion. It was like he was trying to tell her something, but she didn't get it. He then smiled and left. Hawkeye saluted until he as gone. He watched him leave and then disappear around a corner. After giving Edward his stuff and telling him he is now a Major in the military, he leaves an head for the station. She sees Hawkeye sitting on a bench, no book. He figures she finished it already. Next to her is her small suitcase of clothing she brought with her. Mustang has an equally small suitcase.

"Let's go."

The two board the train and head home for Eastern.

A/N - Is it falling the plot good? Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	11. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 11 - Home Sweet Home

Back in Eastern the train arrived. Mustang and Hawkeye got off and began their own way. It's now night.

"Tomorrow, lieutenant?"

"Yes sir."

She saluted him and then they walked separate ways back to their apartments, they walked from the station going the same way, like they were heading back to HQ. But then,. Neither lived in the dorms, their had their own places. At his apartment, Roy sees an envelope tapped to the door. He pulls it off and sees it's from Hughes. He unlocks his door and walked into the messy apartment. Alchemy books clutter the place along with dirty clothes. He turns on a light and tosses his suitcase in a corner. He then proceeds to walk into the mess called a kitchen and sits down on a chair, after pushing some clothes off it. He opens the envelope and pulls out a photograph.

"What the...?"

It's a picture of Hawkeye. She is walking through the park in civilian clothing. Her blonde hair is down and she looks beautiful. A white blouse and black pants are her simple outfit. Mustang turns the picture over and reads a note...

"She may not show it on the outside, but once you get past her hard shell, I'm pretty sure she is a sweet 'Angel' like all woman. Treat her well...you never know. Signed Maes"

Mustang's brow twitched as he walked into his bedroom. He placed the photo over his mantle place for the night and then collapsed into his messy bed-like-thing... Down the block, Hawkeye was washing her clothes and getting ready for bed. She walked into her room and saw the framed photo on her mantle of Mustang. She smiled and walked to her made-up clean bed. Isn't it amazing how opposites attract?

Two years later, Hawkeye walked into the office like a typical day. She no longer came in early. So, instead of being first, Havoc was.

"Good morning sir."(1)

Havoc saluted as Hawkeye entered. Hawkeye looked at him strangely. He doesn't need to salute her. Only equally or higher ranking officers.

"Havoc?"

"You've been promoted."

"Oh..."

She walked over to him and read the memo he was holding. She was now a First Lieutenant.

"Mustang has been promoted also."

"Let me guess, a Colonel?"

"Yup."

Havoc said. Else where, Mustang was talking with Ed.

"So you know everything!"

"Yes. Loir, Xenotime, and Aquorya."

Just as Ed was about to yell something back, the office door opened and relived the Fuhrer and all of Central's military personnel.

"I'll be taking over for now Mustang. We shall be turning Eastern HQ into a temporary Central until things quiet down."

Mustang and Ed stared in awe as Mustang saluted. Down the hall, Havoc and Hawkeye walked into the break room. Breda and Falman was already there. After they entered, Fuery entered holding a puppy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Breda screamed and jumped onto a cabinet.

"It's a beast!"

Hawkeye crossed her left arm over her chest. Then she rested her right elbow in her left hand and placed the right hand on her chin.

"It's a small dog."

She said, looking at it with a tilted head.

"It's a beast!"

"I found him outside in the rain."

Fuery said holding the small black and white dog.

"So you brought him here?"

"Well, I can't keep him, I live in the dorms."

Fuery looked around the room.

"I was hoping one of you could care for him."

"I live in the dorms too."

Falman said. Fuery turned to the cowering Breda who only moved further onto the cabinet when he saw the dog.

"It's a beast!"

He screamed. Edward and Alphonse walked in just about that time. Al's chest meowed and Ed pulled All into the hallway.

"Edward..."

Hawkeye called out.

"I've given him my report already!"

Ed pulled Al down the hall. Back in Mustang's office, Fuery was still holding the dog. Then, Havoc took it began walking around.

"I'll take him. After all I've heard with a little vegetables and stir-fry, he'll taste good."

Havoc smiled. Fuery took the dog back.

"You monster!"

He hugged the puppy again. Later downstairs in the mess hall, Edward was eating with Hughes. Surrounding them was a bunch of State Alchemists. They all had the silver chain from the pocket watches.

"So, Major... whats up?"

Ed asked Hughes.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel now. Oh, check this out. Isn't she just so cute. She turned three just the other day. Oh she is such a doll. She is already learning how to walk and her first word was daddy. Oh i'm so proud.."

Hughes said while little red hearts appeared over hius head and he tossd a bunch of pictures at Ed. Ed smiled at the pictures and slowly began popping the hearts with his fork. Then Ed mentioned something about Marco he heard in Xenotime and Brigadier General Basque Gran walked up.

"Marco was an alchemist who went AWOL in the rebellion several years ago."

Basque Gran then left.

"Ask Mustang, he should know more."

Hughes suggested.

"Thanks Major."

"It's Lieutenant Colonel!"

A/N - (1) In the show, Hawkeye is saluted as a 'sir' not 'ma'am'. So this I know is right because I always found it strange.

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	12. Bastard Vs Shrimp

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 12 - Bastard Vs. Shrimp

Edward Elric walked upstairs after lunch. Hughes said to talk with mustang about Marco. So that was his plan. Mustang sat calmly behind his desk. He was removed from his bigger officer to this one when the Fuhrer showed up. Even his subordinates could not fit in there. They were using the break room as a temporary office. Edward stormed into the office, pissed as usual.

"You know more then your telling me about Marco!"

"Edward, I've told you everything I know."

"Not that he went AWOL!"

"Well, now you know."

Edward got pissed.

"You better go study. You have an assessment coming up."

Mustang spun around in his chair. Edward gave him a rude hand gesture and then stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Mustang then walked from this 'office' and made his way to the break room. He picked up the puppy and looked at it with a strange look on his face. Then, he broken out into song about how much he loves dogs.

"Loyal canine, how we salute thee."

Hawkeye sighed and just stared at her loony colonel. Then, Edward came bursting into the break room.

"Mustang! You, me, court yard. Tomorrow, got it! Should I win, you tell me everything you know about Marco and you get a new pet cat!...I'll give him an assessment when I assess his...-" Edward dragged on as he walked back down the hallway.

"Now what did you do? And what is he talking about a cat?"

Hawkeye looked at Mustang, still standing the same way. Mustang shrugged and handed the puppy back to Fuery. Later that day Mustang, Hawkeye and Havoc are seen standing in Mustang's old office saluting the Fuhrer.

"But sir, I don't think it's such a good idea..."

"I believe this is a great idea. It will put both The Flame and Fullmetal to the teat. I will have both of you assessed at the same time."

The Fuhrer then turned his back and Mustang saluted. Leaving shortly after that. Walking down the hall, Mustang began complaining.

"Assessing us at the same time. This country is corrupt. I can't wait until I become Fuhrer."

Mustang mumbled.

"Sir, some might find that a form of treason, talking against the Fuhrer like that."

Hawkeye pointed out as she and Havoc followed him down the hall. Mustang stopped.

"When I become Fuhrer, I will correct this place. AND I will make a law that states all female officers will be required to wear tiny mini skirts!"

Mustang proclaimed proudly in a strange standing position. Havoc began to gravel at Mustang's feet.

"You are the greatest sir."

Havoc began as Hawkeye sighed and walked by both men. Mustang was standing with one hand in the hair, a large smile on his face and his legs spread apart for a more dramatic affect.

"What?"

His eyes followed Hawkeye. Drool slowly formed in his mouth as he began to picture Hawkeye in a tiny mini skirt.

BANG!

Both Havoc and Mustang stood up and straightened up, saluting as Hawkeye put her gun away and walked away.

"How does she do it?"

"Don't know. And I really don't want to find out."

Mustang and Havoc looked between them and at the wall where a bullet was lodged into the wall. They looked back at each other and gulped. The following day, Hawkeye stood next to Mustang as he walked from the building and into the court yard. A wall was set up and military personnel stood behind this wall, waiting for the fight to begin. There were allot of bystanders. Next to the building, Hughes stood with a microphone. Behind him was a large picture of his daughter riding a tricycle.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen? She recently learned to ride her bike! Oh how cute!"

Hughes was then beat to a pulp.

"Okay... anyway... on with the fight. In this corner is the great Colonel Roy Mustang...The Flame Alchemist!"

The crowd cheered as Mustang stood with his hands in his pockets. To his right and only a step behind was Hawkeye holding his black jacket in her crossed arms.

"And in the other corner is Edward Elric...The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

The crowd wasn't as pleased with Ed as they were about Mustang. Ed stood with his typical black outfit and red jacket. Behind him, behind the wall, was his brother. A few personnel whispered about Ed being short and Ed charged, getting caught just in time by his brother.

"Brother, save it for Mustang."

Ed calmed down and al jumped back behind the wall. Hughes looked around then smiled. He took off running and his behind the wall.

"BEGIN!"

He yelled as Mustang pulled one hand from his pocket and snapped, sending flames crashing into Ed. Mustang doesn't fight at full strength and keeps that one hand in his pocket. Ed then thinks he's figured it out and attacks Mustang's glove, ripping it to shreds.

"Now your done."

"Never take a weakness to granted."

Mustang smiled and pulled his other hand from his pocket. Ed runs and jumped into the crowd. Mustang smiled and looks. There behind the wall, is Hawkeye watching, still holding his jacket.

"I know."

Mustang smiled to himself.

"To bad I can't continue fighting... I seem to have lost the SHORT-stuff in the crowd!"

Mustang yells. Edward then jumps above the crowd.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE...-"

Ed then relised what happened. Mustang snaps. The crow disappears as the flames crash into the ground. The alchemists move back onto the field. Edward ends up on the ground and Mustang steps over him and aims to snap in Ed's face. Just as he goes to do it...

FLASHBACK

Mustang is holding a gun to the head of a boy in rags. The boy is holding a gun and he is really scared. Mustang doesn't move until the boy attempts to fire his gun. Then Mustang shoots.

END FLASHBACK

Edward sees this hesitation and tips Mustang. Once Mustang is on the ground, Edward turns his arm into a blade and places it on Mustang's neck. Mustang's fear stuck as he lays helpless.

"Very good! Thats enough!"

The Fuhrer clapped his hands and walked out onto the field. Ed stood up and allowed Mustang to flip backwards and stand.

"I think that shall do. Congratulations. you pass...and your reward it to clean up your mess."

The Fuhrer smiled and walked away. Mustang and Ed looked around the yard. It was in ruins. Allot of the military personnel were lying on the ground twitching. Hawkeye moved her head side to side. She as one of the few still standing. She sighed and shook her head. Two shovels were then tossed at them. The personnel's began leaving. Hawkeye walked out and took Mustang's jacket from him.

"Thank you lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

"Um..."

"Yes Edward."

Hawkeye also took Ed's jacket then walked inside and allowed the two some alone time. Inside she placed the jackets on a chair.

"So, what's going on out there?"

Havoc asked as Hawkeye walked in.

"They are being forced to work together. Maybe now they both might 'grow-up'."

Hawkeye sighed and crossed her left arm over her chest. Then she rested her right elbow in her left hand and placed the right hand on her chin. Fuery walked up to her. The puppy was playing on the floor while Breda sat atop the cabinets.

"Hawkeye, do you think you could care for him?"

"Well, if no one else will."

"Thank you very much."

Hawkeye and the others looked over at the dog who just walked over to the wall and sniffed. He raised his leg to pee.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The dog stood up on it's hind legs, front paws in the air like a police line up. Surrounding the dog were several bullets lodged into the wall. Hawkeye lowered her smoking gun. Behind her Havoc was smiling with his cigarette in his mouth and Fuery was close to tears.

"What is wrong with you people...?"

Fuery cries. Hawkeye looks over at the dog, holding her smoking gun up in front of her. She smiles.

"Now there will be none of that. Your going to listen to your new mommy aren't you... Black Hayate. Thats a good boy."

Hawkeye put her gun in it's holster. Edward walked in and grabbed his jacket.

"Bye."

He called and left. Behind him, Mustang walks in. He grabs his jacket.

"Bye."

He leaves and waves. The subordinates, and the dog, just stare. Mustang continues down the hallway. He runs into Hughes and they walk to a bar where they get drinks.

A/N - Sorry the last few chapters seamed rushed. I really couldn't think of anything. I mean, in the show, they always include military in that episode. I'll try to be more creative in the next chapters.

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	13. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 13 - Blood Is Thicker Than Water

At the Bar, Hughes and Mustang get some drinks and slouch other the counter talking.

"So, Hughes why are you all here in Eastern?"

"Well, Brass convinced the Fuhrer to run to Eastern HQ. Already five alchemists and many related personnel have been killed by a man they are calling the alchemist killer."

"Alchemist killer...?"

Mustang takes a sip.

"They call him Scar. It's not a code name. People say a man with a scar on his face they have seen fleeing the murder scenes."

Hughes paused and takes a sip. Mustang takes another sip.

"What makes it worse is he's killed nine state alchemists, five in Central, only four being alchemist and then four more in the country. Then should you throw in all the guards and aids, the numbers are rising to the dozens. They know it's the same man because his killing style is unique. He explodes their brains..."

Hughes takes another sip and mustang ponders this.

"So they all come running to Eastern. Probably bringing the killer with them."

Mustang says.

"Everyone is afraid they will be next. So they used the excuse of the Fuhrer coming to Eastern as a reason to hide behind him. Then, there is the talk about your reputation so now they all hide behind you, the Flame..."

"Excuse me..."

A bar maid walks up to Hughes and Mustang.

"You have a call."

She hands Hughes the phone and walks away. Mustang stairs down at his glass.

"Yes... Okay... I understand... Yes... Thank you... bye."

Hughes hangs up and stands.

"Another murder. A guard nearby was killed the same way as the others."

Mustang nods and the two leave the bar. Walking down the street, Armstrong approaches. Hughes whispers something to Armstrong and he takes off running.

"What did you say?"

Mustang asks as he watches Armstrong run.

"The Elrics..."

"Who are my jurisdiction..."

"Yes... but the Elrics are with Marco. And Scar is after Marco."

Mustang turns to face Hughes.

"We need to go!"

And with that the two start running back to Eastern HQ. Armstrong continues running until he slows down at an alleyway. He slowly walks down the alley and then stops. He gently places a hand on the wall and then winds back and busts down the wall with his hand. Inside is a tunnel with Ed, Al and Scar. Scar is wearing black pants and a yellow jacket over a white tee shirt. His clothes are ragged and torn. His hair is white and he is wearing sunglasses. One arm had many alchemy circles and designs drawn on it. The scar on his face is white and shaped like an "x" over his eyes. Alphonse is injured and is missing an part of his right side. Edward is missing his automail arm. And Scar, Al and Ed jump back as Armstrong enters. He is bear chested and has on metal spiked gloves, his fingers are open. Alphonse gets defensive.

"Are you hear for Marco?"

But Armstrong walks right by him. He walks up to Ed and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes sent me."

Armstrong smiled and then turned to face Scar.

"I am the Strong Arm Alchemist!"

"Good, such luck I get to kill many state alchemists in one day."

"Don't be so happy. Your facing the Armstrong Family's traditional alchemy."

Armstrong then picks up a brick from the floor and throws it into the air. As the brick falls, Armstrong hits it with his fist and it turns into arrows. These arrows aim at Scar who dodges them. Armstrong then slams his fit on the ground and spikes shoot out of the ground. Scar destroys one spike as Ed, Al and Marco escape into another tunnel. Scar charges at Armstrong and he dodges, slamming into a wall. He throws another few brick 'arrows' at Scar. As Scar dodges an arrow, Armstrong throws his fits at him, missing by only inches. But he did knock off the sunglasses. Armstrong freezes. Scar had dark skin and bright red eyes.

"You're an...-"

But before Armstrong could say anything, Scar attempts to explode Armstrong's head, disintegrating the wall behind him. Armstrong moves to the side just in time. Then, as the smoke clears, Scar is gone. Armstrong falls to the ground in pain. A few minutes later, military transport trucks pull up to the scene. Personnel jump out and begin to move about the rubble of what was once a tunnel. Mustang stand atop the rubble and watches. Next to him is Havoc. Breda is moving some cement slams from the large hole while Fuery is in the background watching, holding a shovel.

"I've found him!"

Breda calls out as Mustang and Havoc turn to investigate. Mustang's hands are in his pockets as he walks over to Breda. There laying in a heap of rubble with many injuries is Armstrong, shirtless like always. Armstrong grumbles and attempts to stand, but is in too much pain.

"Armstrong, what happened?"

Mustang asks.

"Hey-o."

Hughes walks up to the hole in the street and begins to walk into the hole.

"Nice of you to join us Hughes."

Mustang says as he watches Hughes approach.

"Where is Basque Gran?"

Havoc looks up to Hughes and asks.

"If he is still alive after what happened to him in the past, then the great Iron Blood Alchemist will return to life after being turned into a hamburger."

Hughes smiled and Mustang walked over to him. Hughes looses all expression and the reflection in his glasses disappears.

"He's dead Roy. Scar killed him."

Next to them is Armstrong.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel, I failed the mission. Scar...the Alchemist killer, he is an Ishballian. I saw the red eyes and dark skin."

Armstrong says.

"And Ishballian? That would give good reason to kill state alchemists."

Mustang said.

Out of the hole on the flat street, Hawkeye came walking up. She was stopped by a military guard.

"Sorry, you need clearance."

"I'm here to see Colonel Mustang."

"You need clearance first."

Hawkeye sighed and pulled her gun out.

" 'This' is my clearance."

And with that said, she walked right by the guards, placing her gun back in it's holster.

"Hey wait...-"

The guards ran after Hawkeye. Hawkeye proceeded over to the large hole in the ground and slid down the rubble. Her feet planted firmly on the ground, sliding on the loose rocks and such. Half way down, she landed on steady ground.

"Colonel Mustang sir!"

She saluted. Mustang looked over and saw her. Above her, stood two guards with their guns drawn. Mustang sprinted over to Hawkeye.

"Sorry, sir. We tried to stop her because she didn't have clearance, but she...-"

The guards at the top of the whole said looking down.

"Get back to your posts. She always has clearance, she's with me."

The guards gulped and ran back to their posts.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

The salute ended and she leaned in close so he could hear her. Some loud noises just started.

"We have information on the Alchemist Killer, here in Eastern, sir."

Mustang's eyes widened.

"Where?"

"On the other side of town, sir. Personnel have already headed over. They say he's cornered."

"Let's go. Havoc, Fuery, Breda! Let's move!"

And Mustang started up the rubble, Hawkeye right behind him. Fuery, Breda and Havoc closing in quick. They ran down the streets, going in the direction Hawkeye explained. Apon arrival, rain started to pour down. Sure enough, Scar was cornered against a crumbling building. Military personnel all surrounded the area, guns drawn. Scar slams his hand to the ground and attempts to create and escape. Mustang and Hawkeye work through the crowd of personnel and once in the front, Mustang can see Scar.

BANG!

Mustang shoots his black pistol into the air. Scar looks up and sees Mustang and Hawkeye. Mustang's black jacket was draped over his shoulders. Scar yells something over to Mustang then charges, ready to fight. Mustang tosses his gun over to Hawkeye who catches it in her left hand.

"Sir..."

"I'm got this one Hawkeye."

"But sir..."

Mustang steps forward and pulls his glove on tighter. The rain above is still pouring down hard.

"Stupid arrogant men..."

Hawkeye took a step forward and does a neat little kick swing. Her right legs bends down as her left legs extends out and swings under Mustang, sending him crashing into the ground. Once he is on the ground she pulls out her silver gun and begins to fire at Scar with both.

"Lieutenant I said not to interfere! This is no way to get a promotion!"

Mustang yells up at her. Hawkeye then clicks the two clips from the guns. Her gun is empty, so she takes the clip from his gun and places it inside her's, tossing his gun back at him.

"Sir, your useless in the rain. Wet gloves can't make a spark."

Mustang's jaw drops as he turns white from shock, eye practically popping from his head..

"She has a point you know."

Havoc says while attempting to lit his cigarette. Scar then begins to climbs the wall of the crumbling building.

"Fire!"

Hawkeye yells as the military personnel all begin firing at the escaping Scar. Mustang remains sitting on the ground, in a puddle, staring and watching as Hawkeye and the others fire at Scar. He's gone.

"This way men."

Mustang jumps out of the puddle and begins running, Hawkeye at his heels. The military personnel all run down a few side streets until they see a bright red flash in the distance.

"What was that?"

Hawkeye asks to... herself. Just then, Scar comes running, holding his arm in pain. Mustang raises his arm and all personnel aim their weapons. They are all using riffles, except Hawkeye who holds her pistol. Scar sees this attack and destroys the ground escaping. The ground is torn apart and Mustang, Hawkeye and Havoc are thrown into the hole, very similar to the one Armstrong was found in.

"No one is to follow him. This is a direct order."

Mustang calls out as the riffles are lowered. He starts to stand, lending Hawkeye a hand.

"I wasn't planning on it anyway."

Havoc smiled, cigarette in mouth and finally lighted. Hawkeye looks over at Havoc from the corner of her eye with a look of... 'You did not just say that'. Just then, Hughes walks up behind Mustang and asks if the fight is over. He stumbles down into the hole smiling. He then stands on a solid piece of concrete and adjusts his glasses.

"If you were here the hole time, why didn't you help?"

Mustang asked, looking over at Hughes.

"Hey, Don't normal people like me involved in your talent show of weirdo freaks."

He smiled.

"Your normal...?"

Hawkeye mumbles under her breath. Mustang turns his head to the side and smiles at her comment with a slight chuckle.

A/N - Well? I'm mostly following plot lines here. It shall get more creative, I promise. Just keep waiting patently like you have been doing.

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	14. Not so Big After All

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 14 - Not So Big After All

Fuery and Havoc are looking around the rubble. Then Fuery sees something and walks over to it.

"Hey, over here!"

He jumps up and waves in the air. Mustang and Hawkeye walk over to Fuery and see Alphonse Elric sitting on the ground, damaged. Across from him is Edward Elric who is missing his automail arm.

"Hawkeye, go play traffic detail. Keep all human traffic away."

"Yes sir."

She salutes then takes off running up the rubble and headed over to behind the military transport trucks. She pulls out her gun and stands at a good spot and watches for trouble. Back in the hole, Ed crawls over to Al.

"Hey, Al, you all right?"

Ed was answered by a metal fist in the face.

"You stupid idiot! You risked your life like that!"

Ed gets mad and walks over to Al.

"Don't' call me stupid, stupid."

Al grabs Ed's shirt.

"I'll call you stupid as long as you keep acting stupid. We need to keep living. We can't die. What about your promise?"

Just then, the arm Al was holding Ed with falls off. Everyone watches the arm fall to the ground.

"Stupid!"

Al gets mad at Ed for his arm falling off.

"Colonel Sir!"

Hawkeye ran back to Mustang and stood next to him.

"Sir, The Fuhrer's secretary is here."

She salutes and Mustang walks way, she follows closely behind.

"Colonel mustang. I'm Juliet Douglas. Marco will now be taken into the care of the Fuhrer. I ensure you no harm will be done to him."

Douglas smiles as Marco walks up behind him. He gets into the car and they drive away, leaving Mustang and Hawkeye standing in the middle of the street.

"Let's get these boys back to HQ."

Mustang says as he and his team walk back down to the Elric boys.

"Brother... I think I just heard Mom's voice."

Al says as the military approaches them.

"Idiot, thats only because you almost died."

Back in Eastern HQ, Edward and Alphonse are taken into the break room where Mustang's subordinates are. Mustang and Hawkeye are in the hallway talking.

"I'm going to go tell him."

"But sir..."

"I'll get whatever punishment is meant."

And with that he walks into Fuhrer's office, formally known as Mustang's office.

"Fuhrer sir."

Mustang salutes and stand in the office with the Fuhrer before him. He can se he is leaving.

"I'm leaving. You may have your office back."

The Fuhrer keeps his back to Mustang who was smiling about getting his office back.

"Sir...?"

"Since Scar is here, all the higher ups want to go back to Central."

The Fuhrer said. Mustang thought...'You mean they want to run home...?' Mustang straightened up and his face lost all expression

"Well then sir... may I have my punishment first?"

"Punishment?"

"I knew of Marco's where-a-bouts all this time and never told."

"Well... it's a job well done. I've been wanting to put him protective custody. Gran was against it, but since he's gone, I can protect him."

He then turned to face Mustang.

"Take my advice Mustang, the Philosopher's stone does not exist."

Mustang stares for a moment, then salutes.

"Have a safe trip sir."

He salutes a little longer, then turns to leave, closing the door behind him. Out in the hall, Hawkeye greets him with a smile.

"See, no worse for wear."

He smiles as they approach each other halfway.

"sometimes, I think it would do you good to get your hand slapped."

Hawkeye's smile fades. Mustang turns to face the closed office door where the Fuhrer is.

"I don't know. I don't understand him. He's like a wall."

Mustang turns back to Hawkeye who was thinking about slapping him as the punishment the Fuhrer didn't give.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Mustang and Hawkeye ran to the sound of the scream. There was Armstrong, no shirt and his sparkles everywhere. The rest of Mustang's crew (Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman) and Hughes. They are standing around a broken Ed and Al who are sitting on a table in the corner. The scream, came from Al.

"I can fix it."

Armstrong says as he flexes his muscles and more sparkles fly around. Hawkeye ducks just in time as a sparkle flies over her head and gets stuck in the hall behind her like a Ninja star. She glances over at Mustang and he just shrugs.

"No, only Ed can."

Mustang replies as he too dodges a flying sparkle.

"Armstrong, ease up on the sparkles of death, will ya."

Havoc asks as he pulls a sparkle from his cigarette pack.

"But Ed can't fix Al since he needs fixing himself."

Hawkeye pointed out. Everyone just relised it and Hawkeye sighs.

"So without his arm, he's just a grumpy teen with a personality problem."

Havoc mentions.

"I need to go home and visit my mechanic, Winry. You remember her right Mustang...?"

Ed looks up over his knee at Mustang. Hawkeye gives Mustang a glare like 'not another woman'.

"Sure Ed. How could I forget. I saw you in her house, unconscious with that same stump of an arm you have now, bawling in your sleep, I'm going to pee my pants!"

Mustang imitates Ed. Ed doesn't even stick up for himself.

"So Ed, what are you going to do when your fixed?"

Hughes asked, leaning on the back of a chair.

"Central."

Ed replies.

"Thats quiet a trip. You'll need protection. I can't because the Fuhrer is leaving and I'm going back with him"

Hughes says. Armstrong has a smirk on his face as a muscle flexes.

"I can't because Eastern is back in my control."

Mustang says.

"And I have to keep Mustang in control."

Hawkeye points out. Mustang glares at her as another of Armstrong's mussels flexes.

"I can't defend against Scar."

Havoc said as Fuery, Falman and Breda jump up in the back and raise a hand.

"Same here!"

The say together.

"Then looks like I'll escort them home safely."

Armstrong flexes his muscles again. Sparkles begin flying everywhere like deadly projectiles... Fuery, Falman, Breda and Havoc duck the sparkles. Hughes falls out of his chair backwards dodging them and Mustang puts an arm around Hawkeye's shoulders pulling her down to the floor for protection. After the sparkles stop flying, everyone stands up and looks around. Pink sparkles are stuck in all the walls.

"We don't need protection!"

Ed complains pulling a sparkle from his automail leg.

"Don't complain. How can you protect yourself and carry Al?"

Hawkeye asks as she and Mustang crawl out from under a table.

"Children should listen to their adults."

Armstrong says.

"He's the first one to treat me as a kid since we got here."

Al happily exclaims. Ed mumbles as Armstrong picks up Al and starts walking out. Everyone watches as they leave. A few minutes later, Hughes walks by and Mustang grabs his jacket.

"Yes?"

Hughes asks with a smile.

"go tell Ed not to die. I don't want to fill out paperwork on it."

Hughes smiles and leaves. About thirty minutes later, Hughes returns. Breda and Falman were removing the sparkles from the walls. Fuery was removing a sparkle from his glasses that got stuck in the lens, just missing his eye.

"Ed says he will not die and that your a... 'morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex.' And then the train left."

Hughes placed a finger on his chin and remembered the conversation with Ed. Mustang smiled.

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You would."

Hawkeye said, looking at him with a tilted head and out of the corner of her eyes. Mustang just glared at her again. She smirked and walked away.

A/N - Beware the Sparkles of Death! (kills a sparkle that flies at her) Die, Sparkle, die! MUHAHAHAHAHA...

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	15. I Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 15 - I Know

A few days later, Mustang is in his office when he gets a phone call.

"Hello? Hughes... have a safe trip? Yes... Um... Hughes... Yes... Yes... Okay... Hughes... Is it possible to send scorching flames over the phone?..."

"No sir."

Hawkeye replies as Mustang continues to talk on the phone, his brow twitching.

"Hughes... Okay... Really... Any sign of life... Damn it... Okay... What? Thats idiotic! Yeah... I don't mind the idea of returning to Central though... Yeah... Uh huh... I agree... Damn it Hughes!"

Mustang slammed the phone down and his brow twitched. Hawkeye looked up from her papers with a look of curiosity.

"Sir...?"

"I swear... (twitch) That Hughes is gonna be the death of me...(twitch)"

Hawkeye looked away and tried not to laugh at the amusing look at Mustang's face. She buried herself back into the papers, face as emotionless as ever. Havoc and Breda took the day off so it was just Hawkeye and Mustang in the office. And for once, Mustang was doing his work without a gun to his head. He actually had it finished by 1800.

"Sir...?"

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes why?"

"Your work is done..."

"And?"

"I never once held a gun to your head."

"..."

"Maybe Hughes needs to call more often."

Mustang's brow twitched and Hawkeye smirked.

"Hawkeye..."

Mustang's brow continued to twitch.

"Yes sir?"

Hawkeye was pulling her military jacket on. It was a hot day and she removed it to be more comfortable.

"Um... never mind. Good night then. See you tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Come Black Hayate."

And with that Hawkeye left, taking her sleepy dog with her. She walked down the darkening streets of Eastern, hands in her pockets and jacket opened. Military personnel are suppose to walk with pride through the streets, even after hours. But right now, for some strange reason, she didn't care. Something was bothering her and she didn't know what. She walked quietly to her house and unlocked the door, allowing Hayate inside. He ran straight for his food, then his bed. Hawkeye slowly made her way into her bedroom where she went to bed early, not eating. Whatever it was, hopefully went away during the night.

Two weeks later, Havoc and Breda were ending their card game when Mustang finished his papers.

"All right, I'm done. We can all go home...-"

Mustang didn't finish his statement and Breda, Havoc, Fuery and Falman were long gone. Hawkeye stood in the doorway as the four ran past her quickly. The breeze came shortly after that. She was finally able to move and check her watch.

"Sir, it's 2000."

"Yes, go home Hawkeye. Get some rest."

"Yes sir. You'll be all right."

"Yes."

"Good night then. Black Hayate."

Hawkeye left the office, feeling a little more spunky tonight. Mustang watched her leave from his window. As soon as she was gone, he turned to his phone and picked it up.

"Hey Hughes... Did I wake you? Yes... Okay... Yes... I understand... Yes... Bye."

Mustang hung up the phone and stood up. He needed to go home and sleep. The next day, Mustang receives a call.

"Yes... The Elrics okay... Not there... Um... Okay... Yes... Hughes this is not the time or place... Hughes! Yes... Very Good..."

Mustang hangs up the phone.

"Sir... You've never used that phone so much..."

Mustang shrugs. Over in Central, Hughes is asleep in the library.

DREAM

A young Hughes walks into a young Mustang's apartment to find it a mess and Alchemy circles everywhere. Mustang is really tired and a mess too. Only half of his uniform is still on.

"Hey Roy! Brought you some of my girlfriend Gracia's home cooking."

Hughes smiled as he walked in.

"Roy, don't even think of it!"

Hughes smacked Roy who just stared off into space.

"This isn't the way to do it."

Hughes says as Roy sits down.

"Yeah, your right. But what else can I do?"

END DREAM

Hughes is awoken by the Fuhrer. In his office, Hughes asked the Fuhrer permission to talk to Marco. The Fuhrer says Douglas is the only one who knows of Marco's location. Douglas makes a note to bring Hughes to Marco. Hughes returns to his office.

"Mustang... Hey it's Hughes... Yeah... Everything is fine... Really... You should of seen what Elicia... Hello...Roy... Hello?"

In Mustang's office, he slammed the phone down startling Hawkeye.

"Sir...?"

"Hawkeye, we're going to Central."

"Yes sir."

A/N - See, I am creative. I am, I am! Oh look... a sparkle... (Pounces on the unexpecting pink sparkle from last chapter and kills it) MUHAHAHAHAHA... Anyway... Well... almost creative... but hey... it's good none the less... right... ? ...

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	16. You Were Suppose To Be Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 16 - You Were Suppose to Be Here

DREAM

"Maes... I want to become Fuhrer..."

A young Roy states in a dark room. A young Hughes looks on.

"I want to change the way this place is run."

"I'll help. Push you up as your subordinate."

"Thanks buddy."

"Hey anytime pal..."

END DREAM

Mustang wakes up. He is sitting across from a sleeping Hawkeye in a private train car. He turns to the window and looks out as the fast passing scenery. Slowly, the train comes to a stop and Hawkeye wakes up. They walk from the train and make their way to Central HQ.

"Sir...?"

"Hughes is keeping something from me. He didn't tell me about the Elrics. I found out on my own when the memo came."

Mustang continued to walk on. Night was falling. Hawkeye remained alert behind him.

"Colonel!"

Hawkeye and mustang turned around to face a frantic Ross.

"What is it?"

"It's Hughes... he's in the hospital!"

And Mustang, Hawkeye and Ross ran back to the Central Hospital. It started to rain as they ran. As much as Mustang hated the rain, he continued running. As they burst through the lobby doors, Mustang saw Armstrong, Brosh, Sheska, Gracia and Elicia. Mustang walked up to Gracia, who was in a nightgown and robe.' She turned around and collapsed into his arms.

"Why... why him?"

She cried into his arms. Mustang put a comforting arm around her as she cried. Hawkeye watched from afar. She looked over on the bench and saw Elicia sitting alone in her night clothes staring at her bare feet. She walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi Miss. Riza."

"Hey, Elicia. You okay?"

"I think. Mommy dragged me outside tonight and said we needed to go see daddy. Something was wrong though. I could tell. She was crying and hasn't stopped crying since we got here. Do you know where my daddy is?"

Hawkeye stared at the little girl. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to be the one to explain everything either. So, she took the lesser of the burdens.

"No, sweetie, I don't."

Just then, a doctor emerged from a hallway and approached Gracia and Mustang. Gracia turned to face the doctor. He said something Hawkeye could hear. But she has a feeling it wasn't good when Gracia collapsed to the floor. mustang caught her just in time. He picked her up and carried her over to a bench. As he walked, he caught Hawkeye's glance. His eyes told her the worst. They were empty and distant. Elicia watched her mommy but didn't move.

"Why is my mommy crying?"

She looked up at Hawkeye. Hawkeye couldn't answer. All she did was watch Gracia cry and the military personnel attempt to comfort her. Soon, Hawkeye and Elicia were the only once sitting there. Everyone else was across the lobby comforting Gracia. Hawkeye spotted a drink machine.

"Thirsty?"

"A little."

"What do you want?"

"Juice would be nice. Please and thank you."

Hawkeye went to the machine and got the child a drink. Elicia sat and drank in silence. Hawkeye put and arm around the child as she drank. Mustang looked up for a moment from Gracia and looked over at Hawkeye. Hawkeye looked back at him. A simple nod was all that was exchanged.

Two days later...

In the front of a large crowd, a man known as Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, stood silently. Colorful badges and rank bars adorned his navy blue jacket. White gloves with red alchemy circles on them, covered his hands and his black hair was slicked back. His right hand was raised to a respectful salute, shading his dark and distant and empty eyes.

"Mommy... ?"

In front of Mustang was a lady with short orange hair who was standing in a black dress. She was wiping her eyes with a tissue. Next to her was her scared little girl. She had long blonde pigtails and was in a small black dress. Her bright green eyes showed much fear.

"Mommy why are they burying daddy... ?

Navy blue dress uniforms arranging in all sizes; some skirts but mostly pants, stood behind and next to Mustang. Matching blue Military hats were tucked under their arms, while their white gloved hands were raised into a salute. Every single personnel who had anything to go with the military of Amestris was saluting. In the front of this VERY large crowd, stood two men who were slowly filling a hole with dirt.

"Mommy! Why are they burying daddy? Daddy says he can't work if they bury him and he needs to do his work! Mommy why?"

The lady bent down and picked up her daughter and held her tightly. And they cried together as the hole with her husband and Elicia's father was buried.

"Oh Elicia."

The lady carried her daughter from the cemetery, crying and walked down the many rows. She needed to leave. This was too painful for her. She knew her husband wouldn't want her and her daughter to suffer much more. Remaining behind at the stone was Mustang, and walking up behind him was his Lieutenant Hawkeye. Turning to the stone which read... MAES HUGHES, Roy started to speak as he puled his hat onto his head.

"You were going to help me. Push me up through the ranks. Now you've passed me... Brigadier General Hughes. What kind of friend does that? Goes ahead and dies like that..."

Mustang then turned his gaze up to the clear blue sky.

"It's raining Lieutenant"

Hawkeye looked at her superior. She was going to remind him of the clear sky, but thought better of it when the tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes sir, it is."

And they stood their until night fall. A single street lamp lit up the area, making the cemetery a very dark place to be. But their they stood, stiff as stones, as the clear nigh sky shown down on them.

"sir..."

Mustang was still standing, his gaze switching every now and then from the stone to the sky. Hawkeye was not expecting what happened next. Mustang turned around, face to face with Hawkeye and just collapsed into her. No tears, no nothing. He rested his head on her shoulder and she hesitated, but then placed a hand on his back for comfort.

"Sir..."

"It's not fair. I mean no one hurts more then Gracia and Elicia, but it's still not fair. Why did they kill him. What did he have on them they threatened them?"

"Who sir?"

"I don't know, thats the problem."

After a moment, more, Mustang stood up and stared into her eyes."

"Sir... Id f it's any constellation, I'm planning to follow you to the top and push you."

"I don't want anyone else to risk their lives for that promise."

Mustang turned around and Hawkeye placed her hand on his shoulder."

"It's a promise worth dying for...sir."

Mustang looked down at the ground, then he placed his hand over her's.

"Thank you, Riza... for everything."

And with that he walked away. Hawkeye remained behind for a moment more watching him leave. Then she too, left.

A/N - See, I am creative. I am, I am! It's good none the less... right... ? ... Hello? Anyone out there...?

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	17. The Pain Afterwards

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 17 - The Pain Afterwards

Next week, Mustang walked into the office a little more awake. He was still in pain from the loss of his friend, but in his heart, he held something more important. He was going to rise through the ranks and not allow Hughes death to be in vain.

"Good morning Sir."

"Morning Lieutenants."

Mustang continued into the office and sat behind his desk, it was going to be a long day. He had no paperwork. Though this seamed strange to him, he then noticed the large stacks of paper on his three lieutenant's desks. He smiled at the thoughtful gesture and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. His lieutenants continued to do his work the remainder of the day.

"This is Colonel Mustang... Yes... Of course... Armstrong... Tonight... Same place... Very good..."

Mustang hung up and turned to face Hawkeye. It was about quarter to 2000, and everyone was leaving. Hawkeye was grabbing her jacket off the hook as Havoc walked down the hall and Breda was putting his jacket on.

"Lieutenant, Hawkeye. May I speak with your alone for a moment?"

Breda saluted and left, closing the door as he did. Hawkeye held her jacket and turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"I need to go to meet someone somewhere, come with me?"

"Yes sir."

And like that, the two left the building and walked down the dark Eastern streets. They continued to walk around, passing closing shops and sleeping houses. They finally came apon a dark alley. Down that Alley, they saw Major Armstrong.

"Sir."

Armstrong saluted as did Hawkeye. Mustang walked up and, Hawkeye next to him, as the salutes ended.

"I want an update, Major."

Mustang looked sternly at Armstrong and Hawkeye looked confused as ever.

"Sir...?"

"I know what you've been assigned to. You investigating Hughes' death. Now I want an update."

"We have a lead sir."

"and...?"

"I can not say."

"As your superior officer, I order you to explain more clearly."

"I'm sorry sir, I can not."

Armstrong looked at the ground. After a few more second, he saluted and left. As he walked away, Hawkeye saluted him. Once he was gone, Mustang turned to Hawkeye as she ended her salute.

"He knows more then he said. Which means a higher up, someone higher then me, has told him to remain silent. This is why I need to move higher... and fast."

Mustang then turned to leave, Hawkeye right behind him.

A/N - See, I am creative. I am, I am! It's good none the less... right... ? I mean, if you noticed, after the death of Maes, Riza and Roy were closer. So, I filled in the gaps. 

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	18. New Orders

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 18 - New Orders

The next day, when Hawkeye walked in with the mail, their was a memo from The Fuhrer.

"Sir, a memo from the Fuhrer."

"What does it say?"

"It's sealed sir, with his wax seal."

Hawkeye placed the memo on Mustang's desk and walked away. Mustang turned around in his chair and picked up the memo, slowly pealing the wax off. He unfolded it and carefully read each line over at least twice to make sure he read it correctly.

"Well... looks like I'm leaving."

He leans back in his chair and places the memo on his desk.

"Sir...?"

"I've been transferred to Central."

"Thats good news sir."

Havoc and the others smiled as Mustang closed his eyes and looked up. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be in Central, not Eastern. Just then, Mustang stands up and leaves the room.

"Where is he going?"

Fuery asks as the others shrug.

"Well, it's great he's going to Central, but what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's just gonna leave us?"

"After all we've been thought?"

"This is his promotion, not ours."

"Yeah, but..."

BANG!

They continued doing their paperwork. At lunch they left, but soon return. The men were a little depressed thinking Mustang was just gonna leave without them.

"What is taking him so long?"

Havoc asks just as the door opens to reveal a smiling Mustang.

"Sir?"

The subordinates turn around, to face their superior who had a smile that would out do the Cheshire Cat.

"Pack your bags... we're going to Central!"

Mustang closed the door as Havoc and Breda jumped up and celebrate. Hayate starts barking and wagging his tail as Fuery and Hawkeye look at Mustang in a confused manor.

"Sir..."

"I just talked with the Fuhrer on the phone and, after a lengthy conversation, you're all coming with me. So pack your bags. We're all moving to Central!"

Mustang smiled and sat behind his desk, pulling out all the papers and stuff from the drawers, which wasn't much except a bottle of scotch, an old photo and some scrap paper. Fuery joined the celebrations. Hawkeye remained sitting. She was one of the only subordinates that didn't live in the dorms. She lived in her own house, on the opposite end of Eastern then Central. She couldn't just pack and leave. She had lots to prepare for at home.

"Men, got home. Pack your stuff and met me at the station tomorrow at 1200. We head for Central City then."

The men all cheered and ran from the room. Hawkeye stood up and saluted the Colonel.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes Hawkeye."

"This is quite an inconvenience to me, sir. It would have been better to ask us before moving us."

Mustang looked up at Hawkeye as she ended the salute.

"How so, you don' want to leave? And really, you don't have much say considering I'm your commanding officer..."

"It's not that sir, it's...-"

And as if on cue, Black Hayate barked and wagged his tail.

"He can come."

"He can't live in the dorms."

"Where are you living in now?"

"A small house, sir"

Mustang stopped and looked at her. He never relised that. He never asked. Then he remembered no pets were allowed in the dorms and Hawkeye wont give up her dog that easily. She grew very fond of him. Not to mention, all the house packing she'll need to do.

"I'm sure we can work something out. I'll talk to the Fuhrer...-"

"Hayate isn't my only problem, sir... my house? What am I to do with it?"

Mustang closed his eyes. Then, he opened them.

"I've got it. Are you still in touch with your grandfather?"

"Yes..."

"Contact him, see if he can take care of it? You know move in to it. Doesn't he live in the dorms?"

"Yes, I guess I could...-"

"I'll be over around 2000 and I'll help you pack."

"Sir...?"

"You live in a house, you have more stuff then me."

Mustang smiled.

"Thank you sir."

Hawkeye saluted and left with Black Hayate. Then, Mustang began packing up his office, alone.

"I should have kept them here until this was done."

He sighed as he worked with the five boxes, packing his desk and their desks. At Hawkeye's place, she was on the phone with her grandfather.

"Yes, Central... Tomorrow at 1200... Yes... He's going to talk with Fuhrer King Bradley to work something out... I hope too... Yes... So... I don't know... You will... Thank you... Also... Yeah... You will... Yes... Are you sure... Yes... Okay... Yes... No, he's coming over to help, but thank you anyway... Yes... Yes... No... Yeah... Yes... No! Yes... Uh huh... I will, and thank you again... Yes... Okay... Yes... I will... Always... Yes... Love you too... Yes... Uh huh... Yes... I really need to go... I understand grandfather... Yes... Okay... Well... Yes... Love you... I will... Bye..."

Hawkeye sighed and hung up the phone. Her grandfather would talk forever if she let him. She turned around and stared at her small house. It was only one floor, but she had quite a bit of stuff. She only had three suitcases and she hopped like hell Mustang brought boxes. She started to empty her bedroom first. Her entire closet consisted of nothing but five military uniforms, one dress uniform, and one Saturday outfit. She packed it all into one suitcase, leaving one outfit out for tomorrow. She was also able to throw some extra in with the clothes.

"Hello?"

Hawkeye jumped. She left her door open so Hayate could come and go. She pulled her gun and peeked around the doorway of her room. There stood Mustang holding three boxes. She sighed and called him in. That night, the two packed up the small stuff like her clothes, some books, Hayate's stuff (which took up a whole box) and then some necessities. All in all, it only took two suitcases and one box. She placed her personal stuff she wasn't taking into the last two boxes and labeled them for her grandfather to just leave alone.

"Well, thank you Colonel Sir. Your help made it go faster."

"Any time Hawkeye."

They sat in her kitchen drinking coffee and tea. Her house was empty. It was almost depressing, but she was happy to be getting a change. Her neighborhood wasn't the best. And it was a long walk from home to Eastern HQ. Her new place in Central would only bee a block away. And unlike the other personnel, she gets he own room because she is a female.

"Oh, I called the Fuhrer. He didn't want to allow it, but I asked him as a favor to allow the dog. I told him how you've had it for a few years and the dog is very helpful in the office. He wasn't too happy about him being in the office without him knowing, but he's okay now. He said you have his permission to allow Hayate in the dorms. Just, keep the barking to a minimum and his 'business' off military grounds."

Mustang smiled and petted the dog at his feet. Hawkeye smiled over her cup.

A/N - Sorry so long, I needed to get some stuff in here at the last minute and I would of made it two chapters but like I said, last minute and I already have the next few chapters written. Sorry and enjoy.

Hello... Is anyone out there... (hears an echo as milk-like tears fall down her cheeks) I feel so abandoned and alone...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	19. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 19 - Welcome Home

The next day, Mustang arrived at her door around 1100, same time as the retired Brigadier General did. They exchanged greeting and moved on. Chaplain was moving in today, and Hawkeye was moving out.

"Hello Grandfather, and sir."

"Hello."

Mustang only had one box and one bag. He assisted Hawkeye with her stuff outside. Then he helped her grandfather move in.

"So Angel, about the dog?"

Her grandfather looked at the sleeping mutt in the corner of the empty bedroom where his bed used to be.

"Is coming."

Hawkeye smiled. At about 1150, the two officers left the house and headed to the station where they met Havoc and Breda. Fuery arrived shortly after.

"All packed men?"

"Yes sir."

They looked at Mustang who was carrying a white suitcase, a small box and a black suitcase.

"Sir, I never knew you owned that much stuff?"

"It's Hawkeye's."

"Oh."

Hawkeye set her suitcases and box down. She had the most stuff. Mostly because she had more room in her place and she was a girl. Shortly, they boarded the trains and headed to Central. Once in central, they were greeted by Falman.

"Falman, why are you here?"

"Taking you to your dorms, sir."

Then, being a semi-gentleman, he took one of Hawkeye's suitcases.

"What's in this lieutenant, it's heavy."

"That one belongs to Mustang."

Everyone turned to look at Mustang.

"What, I own allot of alchemy books."

He shrugged and walked on. The dorms were in a large white building. There were about six floors, two sets of double windows on each side and one in the middle. A large glass double door at the bottom.

"Welcome home."

Falman said as they walked inside. They checked in at the front desk and he gave them their keys and some instructions. He then looked down and saw Hayate on a leash.

"Sorry, no pets allowed."

"We have permission from the Fuhrer."

"I'll check, please wait one moment, ma'am."

They stood around for a moment while the guy picked up the phone and called up the Fuhrer. After a short conversation, Hayate was allowed in the building. They walked up the stairs to the sixth floor. There were exactly four apartments on each floor. Breda and Havoc shared a room at the back of the building on the right. Next door to them was Mustang who got his own room because of his ranking. Across the hall from Breda and Havoc was Fuery's room, he was sharing with Brosh. Across the hall from Mustang and next to Fuery was Hawkeye. Falman dropped off Mustang's suitcase and left, he had work to do in Central HQ. As seen from outside, there was one small window at the end of the hall.

"Well, looks like we're all neighbors"  
"Cool."

"Just great. I think I'm gonna get my locks changed. And then add a few."

Mustang laughed at the look on Hawkeye's face when she found out she'd directly across from him.

"Just stay in your own place, sir. And that goes for all of you. No bothering me."

Hawkeye opened her door, kicked her stuff in and closed the door. The men stared at her closed door and jumped when they heard a loud CLICK of her lock. The men then turned to look at each other, shrugged, then went inside their places to unpack. Once inside, Hawkeye just stared. The living room was windowless. There was two small rooms to the right, a bedroom and the kitchen. In front, was two more small rooms, the bathroom and another bedroom. Hawkeye stared in disbelief. The only goods thing, was it was free living and it was already furnished. This was a small apartment. Maybe about 15 feet x 20 feet. She sighed and unleashed Hayate who ran around.

"Well, welcome home boy. Now, go find a room for me."

The dog barked and ran into the bedroom to the right. Hawkeye carried her bedroom suitcase and Hayate's box. The room was 'roomy' and plain. Much like the rest of the place. She began to unpack and then noticed her bed at home was larger. After a few adjustments and moving of beds, her dorm bed...'beds' were now the right size.

"Welcome home."

She sighed and walked out into the living room where she plopped down. She picked up her book she placed on the coffee table and began to read. It was the sixth book in the romantic-action filled adventures of Prince Raymond and Elizabeth. black Hayate jumped up next to her and she read quietly out loud to her dog. For some reason, he loved it when she read to him...

""Prince Raymond closed his eyes and stopped walking. The streets were not that full, for the snow was preventing farmers from selling, and villagers from buying.

"Judd, do you think I'll ever find her?"

Raymond looked down at his large black dog. Raymond was walking through the snow, outside castle grounds. Elizabeth was banished from the castle just recently when his father discovered the love affair between Raymond and Elizabeth. Right now, during this day, Raymond was going to find Elizabeth and run away with her. He didn't have much time to find her. He knew by now his father discovered he was missing by the mass number of castle guards beginning to walk the streets. After brushing snow from his head, he pulled his hood on and pulled his scarf up. He couldn't be recognized by anyone. He walked up to a man carrying a basket of fruit.

"Excuse me sir, do you know a lady named Elizabeth? Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, new to the village?"

The man Raymond stopped thought.

"Yes, There is a little old lady who owns a small bakery down the street. A new girl recently moved in with her. She had long blonde hair."

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for a ba...-"

Raymond was silenced by the sounds of people screaming in the village. Large numbers of horses were running into the village, their riders knocking villagers to the ground and stealing their foods. The girl stopped. A small boy was tugging on her dress as she held the basket of food. She looked to be about Elizabeth's age, with long black hair and green eyes. The little boy next to here looked about ten or so. They saw the horses and ran. Raymond continued running until he saw the bakery. He approached and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

A little old lady with long white hair opened the top half of the door a crack and peeked outside.

"Yes, hello, I'm looking for a young maiden named Elizabeth. Someone told me she might be here?"

Raymond's voice was muffled by the scarf but the lady understood.

The door closed. Raymond stood, watching as horses rode closer to him. The door soon reopened and there stood his Elizabeth wearing a white and blue winter dress, a yellow cooking apron and her long blonde hair pulled up into a bun. Raymond removed his hood and pulled down his scarf.

"Elizabeth..."

"Ray..."

They embraced over the door. The warmth from the bakery melting the snow off Raymond's jacket. Elizabeth pulled him inside. The lady turned around and then noticed Raymond. Her jaw dropped when she recognized him. She bowed.

"You're...you're Prince Raymond...I'm sorry for not...-"

"Yes, I am. Please don't tell anyone I'm here."

The old lady stood back up and stared as Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Izzy, I'm sorry, I need to leave. I'm taking him with me. Please tell no one. Be safe."

She dragged Raymond out the back door, putting on her jacket as she did. The air was cold and screaming could be heard as the attacking soldiers rampaged through the village. The two ran into the forest, stumbling on fallen trees and such. The screaming was loud but thankfully behind them. Then, the sound of horses could be heard. Raymond looked behind him and saw two horses charging at them.

"They followed our foot steps."

Raymond began running, pulling Elizabeth along with him.

"Listen, I want you to run, run to safety. Don't look back."

"But Ray..."

"Just go. When the war ends, I'll look for you. We will meet again."

Raymond released Elizabeth's hand and pushed her to the side. She fell down into a ditch and slid across a frozen pond. She struggled to cross the pond then she jumped and hid behind a few snow covered bushes. Raymond, he was caught by the soldiers and once it was discovered he was the king's son, he was taken hostage...""

Hawkeye closed her book and looked down at her sleeping dog.

"Good night Hayate."

A/N - Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	20. Ode To The Office Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 20 - Ode To The Office Mouse

The next day, when Hawkeye walked from her new dorm room, she came across Mustang sitting in the hallway. Hayate looked at them strangely.

"Sir?"

Hawkeye asked as she locked her door and pocketed the key.

"Just waiting for you lieutenant. Before we go to the office and unpack, we need to go on a short mission to the library where Hughes was working at."

Hawkeye nodded her head as they began their exiting. They walked down the streets, looking at all the buildings and shops as they passed. This was a semi-new area to them and they needed to get used to it. Once at the library, Hayate's leash was tied outside and the two then walked inside. It was a dark place, not many lights and had lots of books. The walked around a bit before they heard someone.

"Hello?"

The lady called out.

"I'm Colonel Mustang, I called this morning."

"Yes, please come on...over. Just around the corner with the cookbooks at the end of the main hall with the history books next to the science books."

Hawkeye and Mustang looked at each other for a moment then followed the directions. At first they got lost in a sea of fallen fictional books, but finally found the small office. Once around the corner, they saw a small girl in military skirt uniform. She had short messy brown hair and round glasses. She looked mousy in a way. She was sitting behind a large desk that was cluttered with cover-less books. She seamed to be looking at something as Mustang approached the desk. Hawkeye stayed in the doorway of the small room, watching the place with a close eye.

"You're Sheska?"

"Oh... yes. Sorry...sir."

Sheska fumbled with the object and stood up, saluting Mustang. She seamed nervous about being caught. Mustang shrugged it off, that was, until she walked out from around the desk and something glass fell on the floor and broke. He looked at it for a moment then relised it was a picture frame. Sheska cursed quietly to herself and bent over to pick it up. Mustang's hand reached for the frame before she could get it. She blushed as he flipped it over and looked at it. It was Hughes and his family smiling on the beach. Mustang looked at it long and hard, almost like he was memorizing every detail. He removed it from the broken frame and placed the frame in the empty trash can next to the desk.

"Sorry...sir. It's just sad and I miss working with him."

Sheska saluted again. Mustang could tell she wasn't really military and she was nervous.

"It's okay... If you don't mind, I'm gonna take this and have one of my subordinates return it to his family... Hawkeye..."

Mustang turned around.

"Yes sir...?"

"See to it Mrs. Hughes receives this photo..."

"Yes sir."

Mustang began to hand the photo to Hawkeye when Sheska found her bravery.

"Sir, why don't you deliver it. Your his best friend..."

Hawkeye's eyes widened at the girls stupidity to talk to Mustang like that. She began to open her mouth to interject but Mustang beat her to it.

"It's better that I don't see them for a while. It's too painful for them to see military personnel..."

"Or is it just that you can't bring yourself to face them because your not searching for Lieutenant Colonel .. I mean Brigadier General Hughes' killer?"

Sheska was no longer shy. She was out spoken and quiet frankly... rude to the colonel. Mustang stared down at the photo. The smiling faces were like little sharp knifes stabbing him in the heart. He took a silent deep breath and carefully placed the photo in his pocket. Silence filled the area as Hawkeye went back to her post at the doorway. After about three minutes, Sheska spoke again.

"Here are the books he was reading before her... well here."

She practically threw them at Mustang. Mustang flipped through them, reading each page carefully. Back at the office, Hawkeye and Mustang had returned. Havoc and Breda and Fuery were unpacking. The room was larger in Central then in Eastern. Mustang had a large glass desk in the center of the back of the room. The whole back wall was a large window. There were two large bookshelves full of military books. For the subordinates, they all had a desk the size of Mustang's old one. Breda, Havoc and Fuery had wooden desks that were to the left of the room Their were desks facing the middle of the room. Hawkeye had a metal desk, and she was located on the right side of the room, facing the other subordinates desks. Against the window between Hawkeye and Mustang's desk was a large soft sofa. Hawkeye figured that would serve as Mustang's 'permanent' desk. As they found their unmarked boxes and walked to their desks, Juliet Douglas walked in with a small smile.

"Colonel, the Fuhrer would like to speak with you."

Her calm voice and personality made Hawkeye want to puke. After Mustang left, the subordinates began unpacking again. Havoc was working on Mustang's desk. He pulled out paperwork and placed them in neat stacks on the desk edge. He then began to work with the drawer contents. After filling the top two drawers with scrap paper and two alchemy books, he came across an unopened bottle of scotch, a framed photo of the colonel and Hughes, and a used romance novel. He lifted the three objects and held them up for all to see.

"I think I've just learned more about my Colonel just by unpacking his desk then I EVER wanted to know in all these years of working under him."

Breda and Fuery laughed. After finishing with his desk, Havoc tossed the box away.

"Excuse me, I have mail here for the Colonel Roy Mustang."

A small nerd girl in the doorway held up a stack of mail for mustang. Hawkeye approached her and attempted to retrieve the mail. In Eastern, Hawkeye got the mail. It was never delivered to the office.

"I'll take it for him."

"I needs to be delivered to him, directly."

The girl's voice was sounded like her nose was plugged up. It had almost a squeak to it. Her two front teeth were way to big and she had a major case of freckles. Her long black hair didn't help much either since it was a mess. Coke bottle glasses enlarged her green eyes and she kept pushing them up for they kept falling down. Hawkeye just stared at this person like she was an alien. The fact she kept sniffling didn't help matters either.

" Excuse me... Ms..."

Hawkeye looked at the name tag on the girl's military skirt uniform.

"Ms... Nelson... But I'm his First Lieutenant, I handle his mail."

The girl sniffed and fixed her glasses. Hawkeye remained cool even though the men behind her were freaking out. Hayate barked from his spot on the sofa and Nelson jumped almost into Hawkeye's arms. Nelson made a funny face as she thought about it, but in the end, handed the mail to Hawkeye and left. Hawkeye handled the mail like it was poisons, by holding the corners of the two envelops and one memo.

"Does she bite?"

Havoc asked after the girl left.

"With those teeth, I bet she does."

Breda said crawling out from under his desk.

"Oh, cram it!"

Hawkeye said as she placed the mail on Mustang's desk between the frame and the book.

"Havoc, put this 'in' his desk!"

Hawkeye picked up the bottle and handed it to Havoc who smiled and placed it in the drawer.

"What, I thought we could have a welcoming party today."

He lit up his cigarette and moved over to his desk where he began to unpack. As Hawkeye placed down the mail, she noticed the memo. She read it quickly, then picked it up.

"Hawkeye?"

Fuery asked and Hawkeye read the memo again.

"That's the colonels. Only he can touch the 'golden mail of wonder'."

Havoc said, imitating Nelson with a smile. Hawkeye shot him a glance.

"This memo says that the Fuhrer has already replaced Hughes..."

"With who?"

The men surrounded Hawkeye and read over her shoulders.

"With Lieutenant Frank... Archer!...?"

A/N - Hello... Is anyone out there... (hears an echo as milk-like tears fall down her cheeks) I feel so abandoned and alone... I'm creative... and a little off on the plot... but it's not so bad you have to ignore me... where are all my fans?... I'm lonely... (turns to see Meromi. Looks in the mirror behind the pink dog and sees the shadow of Little Slugger)... SHIT...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	21. Places To Go, People to See, Lives To Ru

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 21 - Places To Go, People To See, Lives To Ruin

Across the building on the top floor, Douglas lead Mustang to the Fuhrer's office. She opened the door and walked in, leading Mustang through the exceptionally large office to where the Fuhrer was located. He was staring out the large window as Douglas sat down and began working. Mustang saluted.

"Fuhrer Bradley sir?"

The Fuhrer turned around and smiled.

"Ah... Mustang. Seamed like just yesterday I was standing in 'your' office."

Mustang hesitated, then ended the salute, standing firmly. The Fuhrer walked over to his desk and sat down, pulling out a folder and opening it. Mustang remained standing before the Fuhrer, awaiting orders.

"Mustang, I've got sources that tell me Scar is on the move again. He's heading to Kishua City. I'm giving you 40 men. You may take your subordinates should you wish to. But that is all your getting. You leave at 1400 today. That is all."

The Fuhrer spun around in his chair and Mustang salutes. After a moment more, he leaves the office, heading back down to his subordinates. In one hour, he is leaving. Inside his office, the subordinates are lounging around with nothing to do. Havoc is on the sofa sleeping next to Hayate, Breda is keeping his distance from the dog, Hawkeye is reading a book and Fuery is solving word puzzles.

"Men... and Hawkeye..."

Mustang closed the door and stood in front of the door. The subordinates all looked up at him. Mustang sighed, in a normal office, the subordinates respect their superior with salutes and such. In his office, the just look at him.

"We are leaving at 1400 and getting on a train to Kishua City."

"But we just got here."

Mustang sighed again.

"Yes, I know that. But the Fuhrer has ordered us on a mission. He claims Scar is on the move again and is heading to Kishua City."

The subordinates all put their things away and stood up. They were leaving again, only thankfully, they didn't have to move. Hayate barked just as Nelson re entered the office. She looked around and when her eyes fell on the dog, she gulped.

"Um... Is their a Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"I am her."

"The Fuhrer says there is a dog... I'm suppose to watch?"

"Black Hayate."

The dog sat up and walked over to Hawkeye where he sat down and wagged his tail. Nelson gulped again and Hawkeye rolled her eyes. Hawkeye bent down to the dog and petted his head, while whispering something in his ear. He barked again and then walked over to Nelson as Hawkeye stood up. Nelson didn't look too pleased as she walked back down the hall, dog in tow.

"I wonder why he sent for the dog?"

"Maybe he doesn't want the dog alone or on the mission."

Hawkeye watched as her poor dog got taken away. On the train station platform, Hawkeye was standing next to Mustang who was watching pretty girls go by in mini skirts. He had a playboy smile on as they looked at him and winks and waved. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and checked her watch. Time 1357. The girls smiled more, but when they noticed the evil glares from Hawkeye, they turned around and continued on their way, not looking back.

"Hawkeye do you ever think you would...-"

Mustang began to see stars as Hawkeye hit him in the head with her gun.

"Sir, grow up."

Mustang rubbed his temple as a group of 40 Military officers walked in. They were nothing like Mustang's subordinates. They were well disciplined and were very quiet and clean. Mustang turned his head and saw Havoc, Breda and Fuery slouched on a bench near by. Hawkeye noticed this too and stared at the men walking over to them. Not a single woman was in their group. Hawkeye was the only one. She gulped and wished she kept her hair short.

"Colonel Mustang, sir."

The leader of the group who was a Major stepped forward and saluted. The others followed. Mustang's men fumbled around and finally stood up.

"We are here to serve you in Kishua City, under strict orders of the Fuhrer King Bradley, sir."

The man ended his salute and looked behind Mustang as the bumbling fools called Mustang's subordinates.

"Well done Major. Proceed to the train, I'll board shortly."

"Yes sir."

The Major turned to his group, made a hand signal and the 40 men began boarding the train in a very ordered fashion. After 39 men were on board, the Major then got on. Mustang turned to his subordinates who were finally standing straight. He sighed.

"Sir, the train is leaving."

Hawkeye mentioned as the train whistled and began to slowly move. Havoc, Breda and Fuery jumped aboard. Mustang and Hawkeye were next as the train picked up speed.

"You first sir."

Mustang jumped on and then lent a hand to Hawkeye, just as the train left the station. Mustang and his crew walked into the train car. The 40 men were sitting two to a seat. The Major was standing next to an empty private cabin.

"Sir, your cabin."

Mustang walked through the crowd, running a hand through his hair. Havoc, Breda and Fuery grabbed an empty section and sat down, Fuery sitting alone. They began to talk, unlike the others who were very silent. Hawkeye followed behind Mustang and after he entered the cabin, the Major stopped Hawkeye from entering.

"Excuse me, I'm with him."

Hawkeye said in a way that someone would when telling a guard they were with the band. The Major looked down on Hawkeye for he was about a foot taller then her. Hawkeye felt three inches tall under his glare.

"It's okay Major, she is with me. She's my ... right hand man.. I mean WOman."

The Major stepped aside and allowed Hawkeye in. He then closed the door and left. Hawkeye sat across from Mustang.

"Sir..."

"I've noticed, Hawkeye, your the only female. Maybe I should have left you behind?"

"Sir, I can handle myself. I've protected myself before."

"True."

They sat in silence until the other subordinates entered.

"They are giving us the creeps."

"Thats because they are more disciplined then us. They don't talk about 'girls' during a military mission."

They say down as Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"That Major man almost freaked when he saw us enter in here."

"He did the same for Hawkeye."

"Who built these men?"

"The Fuhrer."

The subordinates leaned back and rested as Mustang stared out the window.

"Sir,"

Havoc broke the hour long silence.

"Why do you think they are sending us on this mission?"

"To kill Scar."

"But why us? Why not the State Alchemists?"

"What am I?"

"I mean, a train full of alchemists, not just one."

"I'm good enough."

"Sir, you are still only one alchemist."

"Yes, But an alchemist is an alchemist. Maybe the Fuhrer only feels one is enough."

The train cabin fell silent again as the Major opened the door.

"Sir, we are arriving."

He seemed to glare evilly at Hawkeye who felt like she was three inches again. He then closed the door and left.

"I don't like that guy."

"Join the club."

"Same here."

"Grow up." "Your the one that shrinks every time he looks at you."

"And you pissed your pants, so your point is?"

"And they call me the strange one."

"You are the 'Alchemist'."

"I'm not strange."

"No, your a freak."

"Oh shut up!"

They were once again silent as the train rolled to a stop. They were definitely an odd bunch. The only group of Subordinates that could talk to their Superior like that. Every military personnel was off the train and on the very small platform, some had to stand in the street. They finally arrived at the Slums. Mustang was jumping up and down in the crowd attempting to get above everyone else. Havoc and Breda offered him a lift and he stood on their shoulders. The two men cringed under his weight.

"Hawkeye, your his right hand man, you hold him up."

"Why, your doing SUCH a good job at it."

She smirked and turned away.

"Excuse me... Hello... Colonel speaking here... Hello..."

Mustang attempted to get their attention without blowing up the place. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and jumped onto Havoc's shoulder, placing a hand on Mustang's arm for balance. Havoc went pale as two people stood on him. Hawkeye removed her gun and aimed it in the air. If she attempted this on the ground, she might of shot someone out of annoyance.

BANG!

The crowd went silent and turned to face Mustang and Hawkeye. Hawkeye jumped down and left Mustang standing above everyone else.

"Thank you..."

A/N - Hello... Is anyone out there... (hears an echo as milk-like tears fall down her cheeks) ...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	22. Master Vs Military

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 22 - Master Vs. Military

That day, the military arrived at an empty area where they stood around waiting for orders. Mustang and his crew were standing around in one circle talking.

"So, what's the plan chief?"

"What plan?"

"You don't have a plan?"

"When does he ever?"

"I heard that."

"Good, maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

"Your mean."

"Good."

Mustang turned around where he headed off to the side of the camp where be began to 'plan'. She sat on a rock across from him as he drew with a stick in the dirt.

"Sir..."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"No, sir, exactly why are we here?"

"Supposedly, Scar was around..."

Mustang hesitated and turned to look in the direction of his 'military'. He and Hawkeye walked over to the group and pushed their way to the front where they saw a line of Ishballians standing. The Ishballians looked pissed that the military was here. Hawkeye moved to the front of the line and stood in formation. Mustang walked past her and stood a little more ahead and confronted the Ishballians. but before words could be exchanged, a man stepped out from the crowd and began yelling in cry of joy. Then, suddenly, he was shot down many times.

"Hold your fire."

Mustang yelled to his crew but no one was shooting. The Ishballians got pissed at this and began throwing rocks at the military. Hawkeye watched as rocks flew past her, then she watched as one hit her square in the forehead. She blinked her eyes as the blood formed and slowly rolled down the top of her face, stopping just at eye level. Rocks continued to be thrown. Mustang lifted his gloved hand and snapped. A streak of fire went into the air and all attacks stopped. Everyone stared at him. The Ishballians remembering him from the rebellion years ago.

"Lieutenant, clean your face and get into formation."

His voice was harsh, but quiet. She snapped back and reached for her gun.

"Yes sir."

Mustang looked back at the Ishballians.

"We are looking for the one named Scar."

Mustang called out to the Ishballians. One old man stepped forward and approached the front of his group.

"Scar is not here. So you best leave and search else where."

"If I find out your hiding him..."

"He is not here."

Later that night, after the Ishballians left, Mustang and Hawkeye were back in the small tent talking about leaving this place and going home.

"It was a false lead. Scar is not here."

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, I need to write a letter to the Fuhrer."

"Yes sir."

Hawkeye saluted and left the tent. Outside she met the Major who confronted her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I would like a word with you."

They walked to the side of the camp site away from Mustang's tent.

"Yes...'sir'?"

"You need discipline Lieutenant. I'm a superior over you and you have no right to talk to me like that."

His voice was loud to her. He was at least two feet taller then she was and he was intimidating. She feared getting dismissed from the military if she pulled her gun. This Major was in cahoots with the Fuhrer, she could tell.

"Excuse me sir...-"

"I never gave you permission to speak... Now, next time we have a little rebellion like that, learn to fight for yourself instead of running off to find...-"

"Major!"

Mustang appeared and he looked pissed. The Major was inches from Hawkeye's face and he was practically yelling in her face. Yet, she remained calm and stood firm.

"Colonel sir!"

The Major straightened up and saluted 'his' superior. Mustang walked over to Hawkeye and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew that Major intimidated her. She was still tense, even with Mustang there.

"Major you are out of line!"

"Sir...?"

"I didn't give 'you' permission to speak!"

The Major went back into a salute. By now, the subordinates and some of the other officers appeared to watch.

"You were out of line disrespecting 'my' lieutenant like that. I could have your rank when we get back to Central. You hold your tongue! This isn't the first time! So I would watch your back!"

"Is that a treat...'sir'?"

"It's not a threat! It's a promise!"

Mustang turned to leave, his back to the Major.

"Hawkeye."

"Yes sir."

The two walked away, leaving a sweating Major behind. Hawkeye had to restrain herself from turning around and sticking out her tongue. Back at camp, the 40 military got ready to leave. Mustang kept Hawkeye in his sights at all times. The Major also kept his distance from Hawkeye at all times.

"We leave at 0800!"

Mustang ordered out. He was no longer soft. He became exceptionally strick towards all military in that camp. His subordinated noticed his new attitudes and returned to giving him salutes and respect instead of friendly conversations. When it came to sleeping, a few men were on guard. Mustang was suppose to sleep in his tent tonight but he chose to give it to Hawkeye, he being the only girl and all. He slept right outside, leaning on a rock. The Major slept near by, watching the tent and Mustang. It was going to be a long night.

A/N - Hello... Is anyone out there... (hears an echo as milk-like tears fall down her cheeks) ...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	23. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 23 - A Girl Worth Fighting For

Back in Central, Mustang began to forget about Kishua City. He wrote up his report due to the request of Hawkeye's pistol. As he was writing, Havoc was pulled from the office by the same mousy girl, Nelson. She also returned Hayate at the same time. The dog was so happy to see his 'mommy' again. She was sitting at her desk and he jumped right up into her lap. She usually scolded him, but right now, she was glad to see him, too. So she petted him while he fell asleep in her lap. Across the building and on the first floor, Havoc was being escorted by the 'mouse' to internal affairs.

"Lieutenant Jean Havoc?"

"Yes?"

"Please come in and have a seat."

Havoc walked in and the mouse left. He didn't take a seat, he preferred to stand.

"Lieutenant Havoc, we've received news from a private source about an internal issue. You working under Colonel Mustang makes it easy for us. I need you to secretly monitor your superior."

"Sirs?"

"That is all Havoc. We expect a report at 2000 today, and remember, you need to do this in secrecy and you must report on everything. Your are dismissed."

Havoc saluted and then left, heading back up to the office. Back at the office, he noticed Mustang was alone. Hawkeye, Breda and Fuery were gone, probably to lunch. As he slowly opened the door, he saw Mustang had his back to him and he was on the phone.

"Hello? Ah... Becky."

Havoc ears pricked. Becky was the name of the girl at the cafe. He had been attempting to flirt with her for a while now. He listened hoping she was calling for him.

"Yes... Okay... Of course... Yes... Perfect... Yes... Yes... Bye-bye..."

Mustang hung up his phone and sighed. He had just received a date for tonight. Havoc began silently crying milk-like tears. He didn't even notice Mustang turn around. Havoc walked from the office crying just as Breda, Fuery and Hawkeye returned.

"Breda and Fuery, come here please."

The two men walked over to Mustang as Hawkeye unleashed Hayate and sat back down at her desk to do her work.

"Men, I have a feeling Havoc was just dumped again. I need you to go find him a date. Understood."

"Yes sir."

They finished their whispered conversation and the two men left the office. Fuery began searching that floor and Breda went downstairs. He walked around, to finding anyone until he came on to Sheska.

"Hey, Sheska."

She turned and faced Breda.

"Yes?"

"You know Lieutenant Havoc right?"

"Yes."

"you wouldn't happen to know anyone whom would want to... 'go on a date' with him, do you?"

"Well...-"

Just as she was about to answer, she was hit in the head with a pink sparkle. Breda's eye widened. He knew what that meant. He slowly turned around and sure enough, he saw lots of pink sparkles as Armstrong flexed his muscles.

"I know the perfect girl! My sister! I'll introduce my sister Josie to Havoc!"

Armstrong continued to flex his muscles as more sparkles appeared. Breda ducked.

"Okay, thanks Armstrong. I'll tell the colonel."

And with that, he quickly left. He walked back down the halls to the office. Inside, he saw Fuery had already returned with no luck. Havoc was sitting with his head on his desk as Hawkeye proof read Mustang's papers.

"Sir."

"Yes Breda?"

Breda walked over to Mustang and they whispered.

"Perfect! Havoc! Come here!"

Havoc walked over to Mustang and the milk-like tears disappeared finally.

"Havoc old boy. We've just found the perfect girl for you!"

Mustang smiled as Havoc's eyes twinkled. Hawkeye rolled her eyes in disbelief that there are using military time to find dates. They made a meeting for Havoc to met Josie. They never told him that she was Armstrong's sister.

"Sir, is this really the time to be making 'date' plans? In the middle of the office?"

"Jealous Hawkeye?"

BANG!

"Shutting up!"

The three men went back to their seats and finished their work. Later that evening, Hawkeye was the only one gone. The men stayed behind to meet Josie. After an hour later, Armstrong returned all sparkly and stuff. His shirt was missing and he was smiling.

"Major! Did you bring her?"

"Yes sir. And here she is... Josie Armstrong my baby sister!"

He did a little ballet tip-top to the side. There in the doorway was a beautiful girl with long blond hair and a petite form. Her eyes were bright green and she wore a miniskirt. All the men in the office began drooling.

She seamed to sparkle also, but they all figured it was 'Armstrong Family Tradition' to sparkle when happy.

"Your Josie? I'm Jean."

Josie smiled as Armstrong began to flex his muscles behind her. 'Armstrong Family Tradition' to allow sparkles to fall on your baby sister while she meets a new man? And 'Armstrong Family Tradition' to flex your muscles in order to create said sparkles?

"Yes I am Josie. And... sadly, my taste for men is they need to be like my big brother..."

Hey eyes twinkled as Armstrong flexed his muscles and more sparkles appeared. Havoc seamed to cry more milk-like tears and Mustang, Breda and Fuery kind-of fell over twitching.

"My life is not fair!"

Havoc cried then walked... I mean slithered like a snake from the room... and made his way to give his report to internal affairs. After he returned, Breda and Fuery were ready to leave. Mustang still had work to do, so he stayed behind.

"So, sorry about that Havoc."

"Yeah, I'm used to getting rejected, dumped, ignored by all woman."

"Wow..."

"Just... let's drop it."

The three continued to walk back to their dorms. Then, as they rounded a corner they froze awe struck.

"Is that...-"

"Colonel said it didn't exist...-"

"But it is...-"

"Colonel!"

The three men ran back to the office as fast as they could screaming. They ran into the dark building, passed the janitors, and up to the office.

"Colonel!"

"What?"

Mustang was finishing his papers behind his desk as the three men attempted to run in the office at the same time. They got stuck and just hung their, all three stuck in the doorway.

"Sir!"

"We saw it!"

"The 13th warehouse!"

Mustang sighed and looked at his pathetic men hanging like a beaded curtain in his office doorway.

"The 13th warehouse doesn't exist."

"But we saw it!"

"It doesn't exist!"

"But...-"

"Enough! Tomorrow, Saturday right. At 0800, Meet me out in front of the dorms. I'll prove once and for all the 13th warehouse does not exist!"

Mustang walked over to the men and pushed hard. They fell out into the hallway and Mustang then slammed the door shut.

A/N - Hello... Is anyone out there... (hears an echo as milk-like tears fall down her cheeks) ...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	24. Them Bones, Them Bones, Them Old Bones

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 24 - Them Bones Them Bones Them, Old Bones

The following day, like planned, Mustang meet up with his Subordinates outside of the dorms. They were dressed in their military clothing for this was considered a military issue. They walked down the morning streets and went to the location the men claimed they saw the 13th warehouse. They walked around the empty lot. There was some rubble and junk like all typical empty lots. It was big enough for a child's playground, not a warehouse. In the middle of the lot was a large rock. Mustang climbed on this rock, turned to trace the men and threw his hands up in the air.

"Unless the 13th warehouse is invisible, THERE IS NO 13TH WAREHOUSE!"

The men all sighed as mustang jumped down from the rock and they left. They decided to take the back alleys home thinking it would be faster. They continued to walk until they came to an only abandoned street neither of them have seen before. There was another empty lot. Across from this lot was the street that lead to the back door of the dorms. As they walked across the dust lot, Fuery tripped on something and fell flat on his fast.

"Nice move grace."

The other men turned around and watched as Fuery leaned back on his legs and began to brush himself off while standing.

"I tripped..."

"On dirt!"

Havoc laughed as Fuery attempted to find what he tripped on. He found it, picked it up and threw it at Havoc. Havoc fell backwards on his ass.

"Nice."

Havoc rubbed his face and looked at what was thrown.

"Colonel... is this a bone?"

"What do I look like a do...-"

It was a bone, a long bone. Havoc stood up and the men examined it. Breda was standing at a distance, he began to back up. Bones meant dogs and he hated dogs. He began to backed up, when he kicked something.

"Sir..."

Mustang turned around and sure enough, Breda was holding another bone.

"Fuery and Breda, go fetch some shovels."

Fuery and Breda saluted and ran off. They soon returned with four shovels. The four military men began digging. It was a hot day in August and soon, Mustang was shirtless and his jacket was tied around his waist. The other men had only removed their jackets. As they dug and dug, the day got later and later. Mustang leaned on his shovel and sighed.

"We've only found a total of five bones, an empty water bottle, a new dog toy and a child's old broken toy."

The other men stopped digging as well. The sun was just about down and the moon was becoming the only light in the alley. Fuery and Breda slumped to the ground and sat their shovels next to them. Havoc lit up his cigarette and puffed out some smoke as he took a long drag.

Woof!

A black dog came walking up to Mustang. He looked down at it then around for any person. No one was around. The dog walked over to one of the wholes and sniffed it. He dropped a bone he was carrying and buried it. He then walked over to the pile of bones and junk and pulled out the dog toy. He walked away happily and disappeared. Mustang and the men watched with a sigh.

Two days later, the men were sitting in their office at HQ when Hawkeye and Hayate walked in. They all froze as they watched the dog happily walk in and jump on the sofa. In his mouth was a new dog toy. Mustang stared at the toy. It was the toy from the lot. He leaned his head back and sighed as the other men cried milk-like tears leaning backwards. Hawkeye looked at them strangely.

"You okay men?"

They replied with an unpleasant grumble as she entered the office and closed the door.

"Damn dog..."

Mustang mumbled as he watched the dog chew happily on the toy.

"Lieutenant, does your dog wander around at night...alone?"

"Yes sir."

"When?"

"Saturday nights when we walk through the park."

"Do you keep an eye on him?"

"No sir, I read a book while he runs off to play."

Mustang grumbled again.

"Keep him on a leash..."

"Sir...?"

"Never mind."

He sighed again. Later that day, Ed showed up. As Ed and Mustang argued, some surveillance photos are brought in and dropped on Mustang's desk. They look over the photos and discover that Lior is in ruins and Scar has drawn a giant transmutation circle thought out the city.

"I'll go check it out, 'sir'."

Ed smiled evilly and ran from the room.

"Fullmetal!"

Mustang called, but Ed kept running away. The office door opened again. The person entering the office was none other then Fuery who was returning from walking Hayate. Mustang closed his eyes and thought. He then opened them and turned to look at Hawkeye. He seamed to send her a message though brain waves about their conversation a few years ago when Marco was in the picture. She understood and remembered...

FLASHBACK

...Out in the hall, Hawkeye greeted Mustang with a smile.

"See, no worse for wear."

He smiled as they approach each other halfway.

"Sometimes, I think it would do you good to get your hand slapped."

Hawkeye's smile faded. Mustang turned to face the closed office door where the Fuhrer was.

"I don't know. I don't understand him. He's like a wall."

Mustang turned back to Hawkeye who was thinking about slapping him as the punishment the Fuhrer didn't give. They stared at each other for a moment, like he was trying to tell her something...

END FLASHBACK

The following day, Hawkeye walked into the office around 1900.

"Colonel sir."

"Yes Hawkeye."

"You have a memo, sir."

"Thank you Hawkeye."

Mustang took the memo and read it. It was from Edward warning him not to go to Lior and about Scar's plans to use the military as a way to create the philosopher's stone. Mustang replied with another memo and it is sent out.

"SIR!"

Havoc ran back into the office from his tenth smoking break of the day. He's not allowed to smoke in the office as much because Hayate gets sick.

"What is it Havoc?"

"It's Lior. A band of Chimeras are wreaking havoc...(no pun)..."

"Let's move out men."

So Mustang and his crew headed off to Lior. Once in Lior, they separated. Armstrong, Mustang and Hawkeye ran off in the direction of some loud commotion while Havoc and Breda went to the center of Lior to aid in destroying the chimeras.

"In here."

Mustang ran up to a dark building and kicked in the door. The three walked in, behind them the door closed. They all jumped and turned around. All light was gone. Mustang snapped his fingers and threw flames down the hall. It was a long hallway.

"Sir, thats not the smartest thing to do. There could have been explosives in here."

Mustang sighed. She was right. Just then, Frank Archer appeared as light around the large room lit up. Hawkeye pulled her gun as he began chuckling in an evil way.

"Archer!"

"Hello again Mustang. Lovely to meet you here!"

Hawkeye fired off her gun and he disappeared. He reappeared in the doorway behind them. He laughed again as Hawkeye aimed her gun.

"Have fun."

As Hawkeye fired off again, Archer ran through the door and closed it.

"Hawkeye."

"On it sir."

Hawkeye ran to the door and attempted to open it.

"Sir. It's locked."

Just then, they heard the sound of gates opening. They turned their attention to the hallway where they saw thousands of Chimeras walking to them.

"Sir."

"I don't know."

The three stood next to each other, ready to fight.

A/N - I got the title from a song Doctor Ducky was singing during an episode of NCIS. It's a really cool show. Tuesday nights at 8pm on channel CBS. You should watch it. It's like CSI only military style!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	25. It Will Be What It Has To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 25 - It Will Be What It Has To Be

BANG!

BANG!

Snap. BANG!

CRASH!

The three officers began to fight off the attacking chimeras. Armstrong used his 'Armstrong Family Tradition' alchemy while Mustang used his 'fire' power. Hawkeye, not being an alchemist, only had her guns and limited supply of ammunition.

BANG!

Snap. BANG!

CRASH!

The chimeras kept coming.

"Sir, is there no end?"

"Doesn't look it!"

Hawkeye ran to the left and began killing those off. Armstrong was dealing with the ones attacking from behind and mustang had the front crowd. There was no end. They just kept coming.

"Are these Tuckers?"

"Looks like it. Half human, half animal."

"Damn it."

BANG!

Hawkeye fired off a few more rounds. Each Chimeras took about ten bullets to kill.

Snap. BANG!

Hawkeye ducked as flames rushed at her.

"Sir!"

"Sorry, but, you missed one."

Hawkeye turned around and saw a charred and dead chimera behind her.

"Thanks."

BANG!

She shot down one that was creeping up on Mustang.

"Okay, we're equal."

They went back to killing. After about two hours, the last few chimeras attacked.

BANG!

CRASH!

Snap. BANG!

They fell to the ground dead. One could bearly move in the room. It was cluttered with dead chimeras. Hawkeye walked around the dead and made her way from the wall to where Mustang and Armstrong were.

"You okay?"

"Yes. You?"

"Good."

"All right, lets get out of...-"

The door opened. Havoc and Breda ran in guns drawn. As they entered the room, they saw a confused looking Hawkeye and Mustang who were looking at them.

"What? We came to save you."

"Nice timing boys."

Hawkeye said as she walked from the room.

"Oh, Sir. Lior is shinning a bright red. We also came to tell you that."

Mustang and Armstrong ran from the building and joined Hawkeye who was looking over the horizon. Sure enough, There was a large bright light coming from Lior.

"Let's move!"

The five began to run quickly to Lior. As they approached, they saw screaming civilians who were running away from the city. A few military men were running away as well. Then, in Lior, they saw it. A massacre of military officers and personnel. Hawkeye stopped on the edge of the killing circle and Mustang and the men continued on.

"Havoc! Breda! Armstrong! I want a full count of dead, alive and wounded! I want names, ranks, and wither they are an alchemist or not!"

He yelled out as the three men saluted and began walking around. Hawkeye stood from the side lines watching.

"Hawkeye! I want you to control the traffic coming and going. No one is to enter without my permission."

"Yes sir!"

She saluted and ran off to the outskirts. A few minutes later she returned.

"Colonel Mustang! Sir!"

He turned around and faced his saluting lieutenant.

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"Fuhrer King Bradley is here, sir!"

Then, front behind Hawkeye, the Fuhrer came walking into the mess.

"Mustang!"

Mustang saluted.

"Mustang, I want a full search under your control for the Elric brothers."

"Sir..."

"Thats an order Mustang!"

Mustang stiffened and then turned to his subordinates.

"Let's go men!"

They ran off, leaving the Fuhrer behind.

"Sir?"

"He wants us to search for Fullmetal and his brother."

They continued to run until they came to a train station.

"Tickets please."

Mustang walked ahead and flashed his watch to the train conductor.

"We're heading to Resembool."

"Please board."

They got on and stood near the front of the train. After a few minutes, the midnight hour train began to move. After a few minutes, the officers sat down and were soon asleep. Mustang began having dreams of the Ishbal rebellion. Lucky for him, the only person who noticed was Hawkeye.

"Sir?"

She gently shook him awake. He sat up and looked around. They had about a few more miles till Resembool. He turned to face her and smiled casually a non-playboy smile.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes."

"Now arriving in Resembool, thank you."

The officers all awoke and got off the train.

"Why here sir?"

"Fullmetal and Al are on the run. Where else would they go except... home?"

They began to walk the streets eyes peeled for the Elric brothers. They walked all the streets and alley ways., Mustang knew where Ed's house was, he just wanted to take his time. He didn't understand why the Fuhrer wanted him to find them. He didn't trust this search and he wanted to give the Elrics time to run. Just then, as they rounded a corner, Mustang found himself walking into something... more like someone.

"Winry? Sheska?"

Mustang looked at them strangely as they began to back away.

"Sir, over here."

Mustang turned to Hawkeye who was staring at Ed and Al. A meeting of the strangest sorts down a dark Resembool alley way.

"Fullmetal!"

"Colonel Bastard!"

"Boys."

Mustang and Ed faced each other.

"Why are you here?"

"Orders from the Fuhrer to find your sorry shrimp ass...-"

"WHO ARE YOU...-"

Ed fell down by the force of a wrench. Hawkeye looked at the girl and she just smiled, holding up the 'magic' wrench.

"As I saw saying...-"

"Hey, Mustang, do you relies who your taking orders from?"

Ed smiled evilly. Al walked up.

"Excuse me sir, but...-"

"Al, let me handle this."

Edward leaned back and posed in a cocky manor.

"your Fuhrer is a homunculi. So, tell me, how does it feel taking orders from the enemy?"

Ed smiled as the officers all went pale.

"Your lying Edward."

"Nope, I heard it myself. His secretary Douglas is too."

Sheska walked up. They all turned to face her.

"You've never liked Douglas."

"I' was with her when we heard Douglas talking on the phone with a homunculi."

Hawkeye looked at the two girls. Mustang couldn't believe his ears. He was taking orders from a ... homunculi.

"It's.. true. And I never lie!"

Al said in defense. The officers looked at each other. They stood there for a moment more. Then Edward transmuted his arm into a knife and charged at Mustang who dodged the attack. Everyone stood by watched the fight. Mustang attacked as did Ed.

"You left and disappeared without my protection FullMetal."

"Point, I'm not a kid and I can't be held down!"

"It was not my idea to send you off all those time!"

"Oh yeah...-"

"Yeah, it was the Fuhrer's thats why I want to rise up, so there will no longer be pointless time wasting missions and such."

"What...?"

The fighting slowly ended. The boys strightened themselves up. They stood thier for a moment longer, then all walked back to town.

"The homunculi are taking over the military so that they can get their hands on the philosopher's stone."

Al said, looking down. Ed shocked turned to Mustang.

"You...knew about it..."

"What?"

Edward then jumped at Mustang and threw him into the wall, holding him by the shirt. This caught everyone off guard.

"Edward!"

"Brother!"

"Ed!"

Ed continued to hold Mustang's collar as he pushed him into the wall. He was using his automail arm, causing the pressure on Mustang to be great.

"Fullmetal!"

"You knew about these stone and you kept it from me! You bastard!"

Hawkeye now had her gun drawn and aimed at the small boy. He may be a child, but he was still attacking her colonel. Winry and Al watched from the side lines as Ed attacked Mustang and how Hawkeye got defensive.

"You knew you bastard and refused to tell me! You knew I wanted the stone... I needed the stone but you never told me!"

Mustang wasn't moving, he stared into Ed's angry eyes as Ed began to crush his body. He knew Ed was mad and he didn't blame him. But, to crush him was too far. Hawkeye fired a warning shot and Ed got down. Hawkeye lowered her gun as Mustang stood up straight and straightened his uniform.

"Fullmetal...-"

But before Mustang could say anything, Ed began walking ahead.

A/N - Listen... This story can't follow perfectly the Anime/Manga plot line. Mostly because the Anime/manga follow Ed and Al. This story is following the military. ALSO, adultswim only airs episode 1-25. I have to read the summaries online for episodes 26-51. The summaries concentrate on Ed and Al. So I need to put the pieces together. I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with! So I'm sorry if I missed something or messed something up. If it's a major detail or importance concerning the military that I have missed or screwed up, please tell me nicely in the review and then correct me. Other wise, please don't complain thats it's not perfect! After all, I don't want to copy the plot from the Anime/manga perfectly. I'm a creative fanfiction writer. I'll do my best. Thank you!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	26. So The Truth Comes Out At The Climax Of

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 26 - So The Truth Comes Out At The Climax Of Life

In Central City, there is a military convention for the Fuhrer to discus the fate of Edward Elric. Mustang listened on. He had no support from his subordinates, they were not allowed inside the convention. As the Fuhrer talks about Ed deserting the military, Mustang took this opportunity to step up and confront them all.

"If he's done wrong by deserting the corrupt so-called military... Then what shall be your punishment for being a homunculi. You and your so-called secretary Juliet Douglas!"

The convention all gasped in shock as the Fuhrer looked uneasy. He couldn't believe he was discovered.

"Your out of line Colonel Mustang!"

Everyone faced Mustang who stood his ground with a stern face of determination.

"Where is your proof?"

"Is he telling the truth?"

"He's probably just wants the rank of Fuhrer."

"Why would he say this?"

The people all began whispering. Mustang's eyes wanders the room as the people whispering. No one paid attention to the fact that the Fuhrer disappeared, along with his secretary. They also never noticed Mustang leaving.

"Sir?"

Hawkeye meet him in the hallway.

"They don't believe me."

"Did you expect them too?"

"No, but at least it's out. Bradley didn't seem to pleased either. I have something I need to say once we get to Havoc."

The two officers began to leave the building, heading to their friend in the hospital. A large gray building with lots of windows and lights was seen down the street from the two officers. It took up an entire street block. On the front, above the large double sliding glass doors, was the green and white flag of Amestris Military. Just below that in large blue letters was 'Amestris State Military Medical Unit of Central'. Hawkeye and mustang walked inside, casual as ever. Word of Mustang's out break at the convention had not reached the medical unit yet. They walked up to the main counter, and while Mustang stood at ease looking around, Hawkeye asked for directions.

"We're looking for Lieutenant Jean Havoc?"

"Yes, straight down the hall, take the stairs to floor four, then go left and he's in room 406."

"Thank you... "

Hawkeye and Mustang began their walk to the room. Inside the room, they saw Havoc sitting and around him was Falman, Armstrong, Fuery and Breda.

"Hey."

Havoc said as the two walked in and closed the doors.

"How'd the convention go?"

"He wasn't happy, and everyone else was in shock."

"But how did Bradley take the news?"

"He was shocked and didn't hang around much longer after he claimed I was 'out of line'. No one even noticed he left."

"Strange."

"Very. and this makes me think that the Ishballian rebellion was created by the homunculi so they could create the philosopher's stone."

Mustang leaned against the closed room door. Havoc was sitting up in his bed as Fuery, Falman and Breda sat in chairs around the bed. Hawkeye and Armstrong stood next to Mustang.

"So, what are out plans now?"

Havoc smiled as he reached under his pillow and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit the cigarette. He blew out a puff of smoke.

"Well, Havoc, your plan is to rest. And thats an order."

Havoc didn't seem to pleased about his colonel's orders. He frowned. Mustang then turned to Armstrong.

"Major, I need to speak with you."

"Yes sir."

The two men stepped outside into the hall where they talked quietly. Their conversation changing every time someone walked by. Inside the room, Havoc was puffing his cigarette happily. He wasn't suppose to smoke due to the 'No Smoking' signs. Hawkeye moved her hand back and forth as the smoke began to circle the room.

"Open a window, please."

She pleaded as the smoke began to sting her eyes.

"Sorry."

Falman leaned behind the bed and opened a window. The smoke all rushed outside. Someone out side, if they were looking up, might of though a fire was in the room. Soon, the room was cleared. A knock at the door, caused Havoc to hand Falman his cigarette, then it went out the window. Fuery used the air fresher can under the bed to cover up the sent of smoke with a sent of vanilla as the boys tossed the cigarette. Breda grabbed the pack of cigarettes and tossed them under the bed with the air fresher can. Just as the room smelt like an ice cream factory a nurse walked in.

"Lieutenant Havoc? It's time for your medicine."

The nurse walked in and looked at the group of people around. She was a short pudgy nurse with short brown hair and small glasses. She seamed to have a scowl on her face as her pudgy cheeks showed no smile. Her outfit was a typical white nurse dress, white shoes and square hat. On the dress was a red cross, on the hat was the Amestris flag. Her name badge read 'Nurse Harvick - A.S.M.M.U - Central'. She thought it strange that there was only one woman... or a woman at all. After she finished she sniffed the air. Fuery quickly grabbed the can as just as the nurse closed her eyes, she sprayed the air again, causing the smoke smell to leave. The can was tossed under the bed against she opened her eyes.

"Did I just smell smoke?"

"No. Anyway, the sign says 'No smoking'."

The nurse looked around the room. There was no trace of smoke or smoking for that matter.

"Then why does it smell strongly of vanilla in here?"

The boys all looked at Hawkeye who's eyes widened. She knew they were about to blame her for the smell. The nurse saw their attention and turned to face Hawkeye who straightened out. The nurse looked at her strangely.

"You?"

Hawkeye saw the boys faces in the back nodding 'yes'.

"Y...yes."

The nurse sniffed Hawkeye suspiciously then left the room, luckily the air freshened sent stuck to the clothing. They all let out a sigh of relief. Mustang and Armstrong returned and closed the door.

"Why does it smell like ice cream?"

The boys all smiled as Havoc pulled out another cigarette and Falman opened the window. Hawkeye glared at them evilly. Mustang thought all this was weird, but tried to ignore the fact that his lieutenant was restraining herself from pulling out her gun and shooting Havoc.

"Anyway..."

A/N - Listen... This story can't follow perfectly the Anime/Manga plot line. Mostly because the Anime/manga follow Ed and Al. This story is following the military. ALSO, adultswim only airs episode 1-25. I have to read the summaries online for episodes 26-51. The summaries concentrate on Ed and Al. So I need to put the pieces together. I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with! So I'm sorry if I missed something or messed something up. If it's a major detail or importance concerning the military that I have missed or screwed up, please tell me nicely in the review and then correct me. Other wise, please don't complain thats it's not perfect! After all, I don't want to copy the plot from the Anime/manga perfectly. I'm a creative fanfiction writer. I'll do my best. Thank you!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	27. Plans Are Like Puzzles, One Piece At A T

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 27 - Plans Are Like Puzzles - One Piece At A Time

In Central, Mustang and Armstrong were preparing to head to the northern front. They had on their black trench coats and blue hats. As they did this, the Fuhrer walked in.

"Good evening."

The two men saluted the Fuhrer.

"While your gone, Lieutenant Frank Archer will be in charge of defending Central."

Armstrong and Mustang looked shocked.

"Yes, Archer is still alive. Now, good luck. Safe travels."

The Fuhrer turned and left, leaving the two men in shock. As they came back to there senses, Armstrong left the office first.

"I'll catch up."

Mustang waved as Armstrong walked on. He then turned to the only other person in the room, Hawkeye. She was holding a folder as he approached her.

"Sir...?"

"Meet me at Havoc's room at 1800 sharp. If your not there by then, I'm going to presume you couldn't make it. Do something with your dog, I don't know how long it will be. Keep this quiet."

With that, he turned and left the office, leaving a confused and stunned Hawkeye in his wake. She stared at the hallway, even long after he left it.

"Be careful sir."

She whispered to herself as she slowly closed the door. She needed to keep busy until 1800. And the thought of her arriving late plagued her mind and made working harder. But somehow she managed to busy herself with the very few stacks of paperwork and a little organizing. At around 1600, she sat down on the sofa, board for the first time in her life. Hayate was sleeping next to her as she flipped through her book. She couldn't even bring herself to really read it. So many things were on her mind and it wasn't good.

"Why am I meeting him at Havoc's? Why must I place Hayate somewhere? What is he planning? Will he really leave without me if I'm late?"

Before she knew it, time had ticked away and it was already 1730. She got up, leashed her dog and left the office, leaving the lights on so not to bring suspicion. She walked down the darkening streets with a quick pace, constantly checking her watch for the time. It was getting closer and closer to 1800. She glanced down at her dog and sighed. What was she suppose to do with him? She continued walking until she came to the medical unit building. She looked at her watch and relised she didn't get rid of Hayate yet. She walked along the side of the building and glanced up at the windows. She counted then found the one she felt was Havoc's. There was a light on and people were moving around. The window was open but she really want one to shout 'that' loud. She picked up a rock and chucked it at the window. It was too short. She tried again, it went to high. Her third attempt hit the wall next to the window. Thankfully someone in the room heard. They looked out and waved. It was Havoc. Next, Mustang came to the window.

"What?"

"The dog."

Mustang sighed.

"One minute."

He disappeared and she glanced at her watch, it was 1800 exactly. She waited and soon he reappeared in the window.

"Place him in a box and carry him up. Make sure he remained silent."

"Where am I...-"

She jumped back as a large box fell from the window. She looked at it and then back up at the window, but he was gone. She pointed to the box and Hayate jumped it. She picked it up and forgot how heavy he had gotten. She placed her jacket over the box and carried it inside. The nurse at the counter got curious.

"Excuse me, can I get something to put this on?"

"What is it?"

"A...for my friend."

"One moment."

The nurse returned with a wheelchair and Hawkeye placed the box on it and began to push it to the service elevator. Once inside she pushed floor four and rode up. The walk to the room was longer from the elevator then the stairs. She arrived at the room by 1810.

"What took so long?"

"You try carrying him."

Mustang lifted the box and placed it next to the bed. It was just Havoc and Mustang in the room.

"I'll take care of him, until you can get him back. Ands I promise I wont eat him..."

Havoc said with a smile bringing up the first time they all met the dog.

"But how can he stay here?"

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow and my nurse, you know the big one from yesterday, she said as long as I don't smoke anymore, she'll allow it and help me take care of it until I leave."

"Oh."

Hayate poked his head from the box.

"Be silent Black Hayate."

He was. Hawkeye looked up at Mustang and he smiled.

A/N - Listen... This story can't follow perfectly the Anime/Manga plot line. Mostly because the Anime/manga follow Ed and Al. This story is following the military. ALSO, adultswim only airs episode 1-25. I have to read the summaries online for episodes 26-51. The summaries concentrate on Ed and Al. So I need to put the pieces together. I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with! So I'm sorry if I missed something or messed something up. If it's a major detail or importance concerning the military that I have missed or screwed up, please tell me nicely in the review and then correct me. Other wise, please don't complain thats it's not perfect! After all, I don't want to copy the plot from the Anime/manga perfectly. I'm a creative fanfiction writer. I'll do my best. Thank you!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	28. A Reason To Live

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 28 - A Reason to Live

Mustang was holding some strange clothing when Hawkeye stood up from petting her dog. She looked at him strangely.

"What are those?"

"Disguises."

"Sir?"

Mustang pushed Hawkeye into the bathroom and entered himself. He left the door open (mostly because they both didn't fit), and his began to whisper.

"I'm going to kill the Fuhrer."

"What...!"

"He is a homunculi. Pride to be exact. And he's been corrupting this military far to long."

"But sir..."

"You can either follow me or not? Should you follow me, just remember you are under a direct order of your colonel. Understood?"

"...yes...sir..."

"And loose the sir... It's not civilian-like."

"Yes... s-..."

Hawkeye looked at him strangely. He handed her a smaller outfit which was brown pants, matching jacket, neck tie and hat. Also a white shirt. Mustang walked over to the window and looked out. Just as he thought, military personnel were surrounding the building and patrolling. He pulled down the curtain and walked away from the window

"We're being watched."

"What?"

"It's the Fuhrer. Now use the bathroom and change quickly."

Hawkeye looked at the clothes and back at Mustang. But, in the end she obeyed and went into the bathroom. It was a small bathroom, but somehow she managed. After struggling to quietly remove her uniform, she began dressing in the brown outfit. At first, she sat on the edge of the sink just staring at it. It was her size, well one size to big. Her brow twitched at the thought of Mustang thinking this 'was' her size. Slowly, she began to dress. She turned and looked in the mirror. She looked weird. The brown pants and neck tie made her look like a civilian man. She slowly unlocked the door and peeked outside into the room. Havoc and mustang were talking and Mustang was wearing a different outfit. His was black pants, matching jacket and a white shirt. He slicked his hair back and placed a large black hat on his head. It didn't look like him. She fully opened the door and emerged.

"Shut it...!"

The boys gawked at her. Her hair was down and she was holding her uniform.

"Give me the uniform. Is there anything here you want to save?"

"..."

"Anything important, photos in the pockets, keys, anything?"

"No...but..."

Before she could say anything, Mustang took the uniform and snapped his fingers, the uniform fell into the trash as a pile of ashes. Hawkeye watched. Good thing there was nothing important. Mustang then kicked the ash filled can under the bed.

"You hair..."

"What about it?"

Now Hawkeye was getting defensive. He still hasn't said anything about this.

"Either cut it or place it under the hat, but it can't be down. Sorry."

Hawkeye turned to the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. She sure wasn't going to cut it and she didn't think it would fit under the hat. Mustang walked up behind her and began to hold her hair.

"Not cutting it?"

"No."

"Okay..."

He took the hat and then began to twist her hair atop her head, then, he used her hair clip to hold her hair atop her head. He then placed the hat on. Surprisingly, that hat held all her hair.

"Armstrong and the rest are planning a diversion so we can leave. Hopefully some of the officers outside will be pulled away. Once they are, we make our except."

"Okay."

Mustang turned back to Havoc and said something. Havoc replied and then he looked over at Hawkeye and smiled.

"Be safe."

He whispered as the two exited the room, shutting off his light as they did. In the hall, Hawkeye placed her jacket on and closed it. It only closed halfway, making the neck tie visible. She felt strange. They walked next to each other, but not close. They made their way to the front door just as a large explosion was heard. A few of the officers outside took off running just like Mustang expected.

"Come on."

Mustang whispered to Hawkeye as they casually left the building. No one paid them much attention. They just looked like simple men walking from the hospital. Once down the street, Mustang turned to see a few men run into the hospital. They left just in time. He looked at his watch - time 1900. He looked up at the sky, it was getting really late. The continued to walk from the opposite direction of all the commotion.

"Where are we going, s- Roy...?"

His name rolled off her tongue in a strange feeling. It felt like she both always spoke it and at the same time, had never used it before.

"We are going to the Fuhrer's house."

The continued to walk on, until they came apon a black car parked down an alley.

"You drive."

Mustang said as he tossed Hawkeye the keys. They got in and began driving down the street, heading to the Fuhrer's house. Down the street, they spotted a boy running. The car pulled to a stop at the boy.

"Fullmetal?"

"Huh?"

He turned around and faces the two people in the car.

"Do I... Mustang?... Hawkeye?"

Mustang places his finger to his moth signaling Ed to be quiet. Ed can't believe he was staring at his commanding officer and lieutenant. They looked nothing like them.

"Get in."

Ed got in and sat in the back. They drove quietly for about two blocks.

"Where...-"

"The Fuhrer's house."

Mustang stated as Hawkeye drove on, looking straight ahead. Her hat was off and her hair was clipped up in her usual style, well except for the fact it wasn't sticking up in the back. Edward asked to be dropped off at one location and Hawkeye pulled the car over. Ed then got out and closed the door turning to face Mustang. Silence fell. Then...

"Thanks..."

And Ed took off running down a side street. Hawkeye and Mustang kept driving.

"Turn down here."

"But his house is...-"

"I know... I'm going in the back way."

The car stopped behind the compound's large stone wall. It was a tall white wall that was complete concrete. Mustang sighed and look one last look up at the wall.

"Riza...

Mustang spoke her name like it was a familiar foreign language. He loved the feel of her name on his tongue. He handed her a black pistol. It wasn't her's, it was a his. He pulled it from his jacket pocket and place it in her hand. He then got out of the car. As he began to walk away, Hawkeye grabbed his arm. He spun around and looked at her, but before he could say anything, he felt her soft warm lips being pressed against his. He closed his eyes. As he began to move his hand behind her neck, she pulled away and breathed as if she hadn't breathed in years. He looked at her.

"There will be more when you come back... Roy..."

She smiled and he smiled. This action wasn't like he, but he knew she never lied. He nodded his head in agreement and closed the door, disappearing into the darkness. Hawkeye drove away, parking the car somewhere and getting out. She ran down the street and came to the gate of the compound. She needed to distract the Fuhrer like Mustang needed. She attempted to open the gate but it was locked. Inside the house, she could see a party was going on. People were moving around behind the windows. Thankfully, the curtains were closed. She began to climb the gate, using the unique iron work for footing and handles. At the top of the gate, she climbed atop the wall which was about a foot thick.

"Damn, does he need this much protection?"

She asked herself, but then her mind reminded her about Mustang sneaking around back. She removed her jacket and tossed it, then, she jumped down, landing on her side. Thank god for all those training exercises when she was a private. She quickly stood up and began the long run across the lawn.

A/N - Close right? Soon I'll be able to create the story on my own. My own mid of creativeness may come back out. Yeah! (looks around and relises she is alone and milk-like tears fall down her face)

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	29. Reasons Beyond Belief

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 29 - Reasons Beyond Belief

Mustang used his alchemy to carefully knock out some foot and hand holes in the large wall. One he reached the top, he looked over and saw Hawkeye climbing the gate. He smiled to himself once he relised what she was doing.

"Thank you Riza..."

He smiled as she began her way across the lawn to cause a distraction. On the other side of the house, Hawkeye was indeed running across the lawn. It was a HUGE house and a twice as huge yard. She slowed down to a casual walk as she began walking up the walkway to the door. Once on the porch, she just stared. This was the place Mustang wanted to live in. Well, not so much 'want to' live in, as the place he was 'going to' live in should he of become Fuhrer. She sighed as the realization of the loss of his dream. She pocketed her pistol, well, had to place it in her pants since she had no pockets, and knocked on the door. She waited and wait, and finally the door was opened by an old man in a tux.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Bradley."

"One moment please."

The man left, his eyes never once opened. Soon, the he returned.

"You may enter."

Hawkeye took a deep breath and smiled, even though the man's eyes were closed.

"Thank you."

This wasn't what she expected. Once inside, she could see their was a party going on. A little boy named Selim's 10th birthday. She looked across and saw the Fuhrer handing a brightly wrapped package to the small boy.

"Thank you daddy!"

"Of course."

The Fuhrer smiled as the boy opened it. It was an electric train. The boy got all excited.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The exclaimed as he began to play with the toy. The Fuhrer continued to smile, then he noticed Hawkeye. He excused himself from the party and walked over.

"Lieutenant?"

"Sir..."

He noted her unusual outfit.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, it's Mustang..."

"Oh..."

Hawkeye didn't know how much time she needed to stall for.

"He's in Central City and..."

The Fuhrer looked at her strangely. Hawkeye felt like he was seeing through the plan. Just then, a noise was heard elsewhere and Hawkeye smiled.

"Roy is here to take your life."

Hawkeye smiled as the noise happened again. The party-goers panicked.

"Evacuate!"

The Fuhrer yelled as his family ran from the house screaming.

"And as for you, take her into custody!"

A large man walked up and used a rope to cuff Hawkeye's hands behind her back. Then, as the Fuhrer ran off to the sound of the noise, Hawkeye was removed and placed into one of the cars holding the Fuhrer's family. They looked at her strangely. And she just stared at them.

'They probably have no idea...'

She thought about the Fuhrer being Pride. Back inside the house, the Fuhrer, from now on known as Pride, ran down the stairs and into a cellar room. The door was opened and when he walked in, the door closed behind him. Pride looked behind him and a transmutation circle is formed, sealing the door shut indefinitely.

"You betrayed the military."

Pride turned around to see Mustang.

"You betrayed me by coming here on my son's birthday!"

"Your a homunculi! What you did to this country and the people who live here..."

The spoke to each other in harsh voices.

"I've helped this country. Brought peace and...-"

"I don't care what you've done. Because everything you've done was all just to get the philosopher's stone."

"Humans don't deserve the stone! It will corrupt them..."

The stared at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"We homunculi want the stone so we can save the humans from themselves."

"No, you want it to become stronger and more powerful."

Mustang rose his hand and got ready to snap.

"In here? This room is small, your powers are limited."

Pride laughed. Mustang snapped and threw an attack at Pride, then another. And soon, an explosion occurred. Pride began to fight back as Mustang attempted to defend and fight. Then, he noticed the eye patch on Pride. It had a red glow to it. Then, the patch disappeared revealing a red glowing orb. When ever Mustang attempted to attack, Pride s one step ahead. Pride's eye lets him see all possible outcomes of a situation so he can predict an opponents move before it even happens. Pride had the advantage.

'I'm fighting a loosing battle.'

Mustang thought as he stood back. The flames in the room illuminates his face. A few cuts and scratches. Pride was fine. Fires are now raging the Fuhrer's house, with Mustang as the main cause of the blaze. Mustang is winded and wounded as Pride walked from the flames. He is a regenerating copse. Then, with a quick strike, he impales Mustang's shoulder with his saber.

"I know you want to become Fuhrer! But it will never happen. You are now officially an assassin. You'll never reach your goals now!"

Pride laughs and Mustang stumbles backwards holding his shoulder.

"I did this as a promise to a friend of mine. You know, the one you had killed because he got to close to the truth... Brigadier General Hughes!"

Pride scowls at the name and Mustang attempts to snap but relises his gloves have been badly damaged and don't work anymore.

A/N - Hold on, let me check something... Yes... I do believe this is the longest Fanfiction I've ever written! YES! I've done it! I've surpassed all my expectations! You know what this means... finish this story, I'll write a special story, just for all my loyal readers out there in FF.N world. So in your review, please give me suggestions. I'll read them all, I always do, and I'll pick the best ones and give you credit. (Is very, very, very, VERY happy!).

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	30. A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 30 - A Promise Kept

Outside, a handcuffed Hawkeye is escorted away in a car, along with the Fuhrer's family. Out of nowhere, another car speeds towards them and collides head-on.

"Oh my god!"

"Help!"

The family cried as Hawkeye continues to untie her hands. Archer steps out of the speeding car.

"I need to borrow a car to head towards the Fuhrer's residence, where I believes there is an attack on the Fuhrer."

Archer looks in the car as a soldier explains that Hawkeye was the captured as the culprit. Hawkeye stares up at Archer.

"No... I've been tricked!"

Archer yells. Hawkeye finally untied her hands and jumped out of the car. As she did this, Selim runs away, heading back to the burning house. Archer and Hawkeye exchanged gunshots.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Hawkeye continued to fire at Archer. He fired back. The dodged each other's bullets until one hit Hawkeye's shoulder. She yelled in pain as she fell to one knee, holding her wound. Archer laughed and began to run off to the Fuhrer's house. Inside the house, Pride and Mustang were fighting, Mustang quickly loosing. Selim entered the area Pride and Mustang were fighting. He thanked his father and Pride hugged the boy.

"My son..."

Pride then froze. Mustang watched from his place between the flames. He began to sense something was wrong, and so did Pride.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would get damaged in the fire."

Selim took a round object wrapped in cloth out of his bag. Mustang watched in horror as the enraged Pride began to choke the boy. Mustang finally is able to pull the saber from his shoulder. It causes pain to run though his body, as the bloody weapon is extracted from his body.

"This is why I hate humans... they are so stupid!"

Pride yells as he tossed the boy at Mustang. Mustang throws the saber back at Pride. The boy crashed into Mustang and they fell to the floor. Mustang stands back up and takes the cloth from the boy's hands. He unwrapped it and revealed a skull.

"Your weakness."

Mustang smirked as he held up the skull to Pride, who at the moment is frozen with fear. Mustang took a step forward, holding the skull in his right hand. His left hand, he drew a transmutation circle on the back of his right hand using his own blood. He then begins to engulf Pride with flames, moving the skull to his left hand. Pride screams as the flames engulf his body.

"I will kill you until your dead. I don't care how many times it takes!"

Mustang is now standing tired over a puddle of his own blood. He sets the puddle aflame and tosses the skull in, then watches it dissolve. Mustang turns around and sees the boys out cold on the floor. As much pain he is in, he picked up the boy and begins to walk outside. Outside, Mustang is confronted by Archer. Hawkeye comes running up a few minutes later and shoots Archer in the back.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG! BANG!

Archer finally falls to the ground, dead. She stands wounded and tired as she looks on at the burning building. Then, she sees Mustang lying lifeless in a puddle of his own blood.

"ROY!"

She ran up to him and collapsed on her knees next to his body. She started to shake him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Roy... Damn it! Colonel answer me! Roy Mustang... answer me!"

She collapsed atop of him and began to cry. He's not waking up. She leaned back and stared at his body. He was cold. She quickly stood up, despite the pain in her arm. She needed to get away. Get help. Something. As she turned to leave she felt something on her leg. Her head quickly turned around and looked down to see his hand grasping her leg tightly.

"R...Riza..."

Hawkeye fell back to her knees.

"Roy..."

"Hey..."

Mustang tried to smile, and Hawkeye did smile.

"I made it out... I came back..."

Hawkeye smirked and made a small chuckle.

"Is that all you think of?"

She took his hand into her's and held it tightly.

"When it's a promise... yeah..."

Hawkeye smiled and pushed a strand of his hair from his face. He was badly beat up, on of his eyes was bleeding and the other was longing. He placed his hand on her arm and used her to assist him in sitting up. Once sitting, he leaned in and kissed her lips. She could taste his blood in her mouth but didn't care. He was alive. Soon, lights and sirens could be heard as emergency trucks pulled up.

A month later, Hawkeye is sitting next to a large bed carving an apple. Her hair was down and she was wearing a black mini skirt and white blouse. In the bed laid a sleeping Mustang who was bandaged up. A large eye patch rested over his left eye.

"R...Riza...?"

Hawkeye lowered her knife to see Mustang waking up.

"Sir, you're okay."

She smiled and continued to cut the apple.

"I guess..."

He reached up and felt the eye patch.

"You've been sleeping since... since...-"

Mustang took her hand in his, stopping her from cutting the apple.

"And...?"

"Well, allot has changed... Central Headquarters is back to normal. With the passing of Bradley, a new government quickly rose. The state military has given all political decisions to a national assembly..."

Mustang began to sit up.

"I guess allot has changed..."

"Your now known as Brigadier General Roy Mustang..."

"Thats nice..."

Mustang doesn't seam too pleased, but he's just glad he's alive.

"I'm sorry sir..."

Mustang, finally sitting, looks over at her with concern.

"For what?"

"For not getting there in time to save you..."

She put the apple and knife down in her lap. Mustang lifted his hand and ran it though Hawkeye's hair. She stared at her.

"Riza...nothing is perfect, the world is incomplete... and that is why it's beautiful."

Hawkeye stared at him. At her feet, Black Hayate woke up from his nap and wagged his tail. He listened for a few moments, then fell back asleep. Hawkeye looked away from Mustang for a moment, but when she felt his hand gently touch her face, she turned back. He smiled at her and she attempted a smile.

"Anyway... are you still in the military?"

"Yes... I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now."

"Thats good, you rose though the ranks."

"Yes..."

"Um... when can I leave?"

"When your healed... sir."

Hawkeye then took a piece of apple and shoved it in his mouth. His one eye widened at this action but then began to chew. He was really hungry...

"Where am I?"

"My house sir, the one in Eastern."

"Oh... sorry to be a ...-"

"It's okay sir, it's the least I can do."

Hawkeye began to carve the apple again. That night, Hawkeye sleep on the sofa and Mustang took the bed. While sleeping Mustang dreamt about Hawkeye.

DREAM

Mustang and Hawkeye are walking down a crowded street full of vendors. Mustang is using a cane to walk and he is also holding Black Hayate's leash. Hawkeye is a few feet ahead looking at some apples. She bends over to talk to the lady and then turns back at him smiling. He smiled back at her as she pushes her hair behind her ear.

END DREAM

Mustang woke up the next day to an empty house. He got from the bed and found a cane next to the closet. It had his name on it, and he figured it was from the hospital. He walked from the room and relised Hawkeye was gone. He looked on the door and found a note...

"Gone to work, please stay put. Will be home around 2000 hours. Make yourself at home. Signed Hawkeye."

A/N - Let me cry for a moment (milk-like tears) Roy is hurt! NOOOOOoooooo...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	31. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 31 - Starting Over

Hawkeye was at her office signing paperwork. She had subordinates of her own now and strangely enough, it was Havoc, Breda and Fuery. They respected their new superior. Havoc was now a Major as was Breda. Fuery was a First Lieutenant. Life was basically back to normal. After killing Pride, Hawkeye was on a week vacation to care for Mustang. He was transferred from the hospital to her house once his vitals were stabilized. It saved the state money this way. At the end of the day, Hawkeye headed home. She reached her house that her grandfather moved out of. When she returned from the battle, her grandfather retired and moved into an apartment to give her space.

"I'm home..."

Hawkeye opened the door and walked in. She looked around and it looked like nothing moved.

"Sir...?"

She walked into her bedroom and looked at the bed. He was gone and so was his cane.

"Sir!"

She called as Hayate barked.

"Hayate where is Roy?"

The bog barked and back to the outside door. Hawkeye opened it and looked out.

"No..."

She fell to her knees and stared outside at the darkness. Black Hayate came up and whimpered into her lap.

"He's gone..."

Three Years Later

Havoc and Breda are walking around on a snowy day. It's their lunch break and they take their time getting back to the office where they know the Colonel Hawkeye will make them do work. As they walk around, they see a guard standing in a snow pile watching everything.

"Is that...?"

Havoc and Breda walk closer to the man. The man had black hair, an eye patch and is wearing a black uniform. He has a hat pulled onto his head and on this heat is a badge that reads Security.

"Colonel...?"

Havoc asked as they approached the man.

"It's corporal."

"Mustang. It's is you."

They recognize each other and walk inside the small building. They pull up a seat and sit talking in the small... VERY small office of 'Corporal' Mustang. Havoc pulls out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, can I get a light... old times sake."

The two officers are surprised when Mustang pulls out a lighter and lights it.

"No Flames?"

"Haven't used them since ... I killed Bradley."

"Oh."

They remained siting their talking.

"Hawkeye is a Colonel now. She's the same old same old. Except, After Bradley died, she seamed normal. Then one day she went home and when she came back the following day, she seamed depressed."

Mustang looked out the small window.

"I'm not returning."

"Why not? We've been looking for you and Hawk...-"

"I'm not returning. now if thats all, I need to get back to work."

Havoc and Breda watched as Mustang went back outside and stood in the snow again. After they leave, Mustang leaves. His shift is over. He walks along the cold streets of Central. His feet are leading the way, and he has no idea where he is going. Then, he felt his foot kick something. He looked down at the small stone.

"Hey Hughes..."

Mustang said as he looked at the stone.

"Been a while..."

Mustang just stared at the stone, and soon drops some flowers. He really had no idea what to say...actually, he knew what to say. But for some reason could not say it. So instead, he just stared. His mind sending brain waves to the dead, saying everything. After an hour, Mustang walked away. As he left, a woman and her daughter walked up to the stone. Three days later, Mustang is standing outside his post watching the snowy world go by.

BANG!

A large explosion is heard somewhere nearby. Mustang's instincts tell him where to look. He can see a large black think moving about. Soon, screams are heard. At this scene, Hawkeye and other military are standing fighting off a very large armored warriors. Hawkeye's sharp shooting seams to be the only thing preventing them from all being destroyed. The military soon relises they are fighting a loosing battle. Most of the officers have run away crying. Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, Falman and Havoc are still fighting with a few other men. One of the warriors kicked Havoc and Falman and sent them into a wall. Armstrong showed up and attempted to use his alchemy but was knocked aside. The next warrior picked up Hawkeye and was about to snap her body in half as a large bright flash of light destroyed that one warrior. Hawkeye fell and is caught in the strong arms of a man in a black uniform. His hat is long gone and he is... smiling.

"Roy?"

The others walk over as Mustang puts Hawkeye down.

"You call this a battle?"

They look at him, then at each other and smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for, I've trained you better then this!"

The nod and begin fighting. Mustang starts yelling out orders as if he was in charge and they were all his subordinates. They all refer to him as Colonel, even though he is a corporal.

"Havoc! Left!...Fuery Behind you!...Hawkeye, never mind your good. Falman..."

Mustang continued to order them around like old times. After about an hour, the warriors were all destroyed. They stand around smiling; Hawkeye, Havoc, Armstrong, Breda, Falman and Fuery. Mustang smiled back.

"Good to see you haven't lost your stuff, colonel."

Havoc smiled as he and Breda left. Falman, Armstrong and Fuery were next to leave after saying good-bye. Hawkeye remained standing. Mustang looked at her as she smiled and brought her hand into a salute. At the moment, Hawkeye was a higher rank then Mustang. But even so, she clicked her heels together and saluted. Mustang smiled.

"Sir."

Hawkeye said before she ended her salute and turned to leave.

A/N - This I got from the movie summaries I read. Just so you know, most of it, I've invented. But I got the basic idea from the movie. Sadly, this is where the movie ends... no Character ending for roy or riza. This is it! What a rip off! So, I wont be so mean, and I will go further. The more reviews, the more chapters, GIVE ME SMAL SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	32. Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 32 - Maybe

Hawkeye was at her house feeding Hayate. It was a very interesting week. First Havoc and Breda claim they saw Mustang standing guard as a corporal. Then, three days later Mustang shows up and saves her.

"Hayate... what do you think all this means?"

The dog barked as his bowl was placed on the floor. Hawkeye smiled as she watched her dog begin to eat and soon she walked into the living room where she lit the fireplace. After pulling her book from the mantle place, she curled up on her sofa with an extra large blanket. Soon, she was lost in a trance reading the continued romantic and action filled adventures of Prince Raymond and Elizabeth.

"What do you think Hayate... Does this even sound remotely realistic...?"

Black Hayate finished eating and came into the living room, laying next to the fire. Hawkeye began to read part of her book out loud...

""Prince Raymond stared at the reflection in the mirror. His large mahogany bedroom stared back at him. Standing in the middle of the room was him. He raised his hand to his face slowly and gently tracing the large scar over his right eye. He could still see out of it, but it was painful in the light. He replaced the black eye patch and turned away.

"I wish I knew where Elizabeth was."

He walked from his room and onto his balcony. It had been almost five years since the war in his father's city, many soldiers and civilians were dead, including his father. As much as he hated his father and his rules, it was still saddening to have him dead. A sudden cold breeze blew by and with it a few white snowflakes.

"The years first snow..."

Raymond sighed and leaned on the balcony railing, looking up into the snow cloud sky. Looking across his land, he could make out a few houses with windows lit up by fire light. Families were all in their cozy and warm houses, eating, drinking and being merry. It was a happy time. A good time. The winter holidays were just around the corner and with the first snow, children were readying themselves to play come morning light. Raymond turned around when he heard his door open.

"Sir, your pet dog Judd wants in your room."

An old man with a gray suit on entered the room.

"Send him in James."

The servant left and closed the door after a large black dog came running in. The dog walked up to Raymond and sat down, staring off into the night.

"Judd, do you ever think she will return? Do you think she survived?"

The dog didn't reply, he just continued to watch the snowflakes fall. Raymond looked out into the land as a light dusting of snow began to cover the ground.

"She loved winter. Even though she was always cold, she loved it. I used to hate it until I met her. She opened my eyes to the true beauty of the season. How I loved to go on walks with her through the snowy country side. But then father found out and banished her from the castle. The only reason he didn't kill her was because I swore to leave, abandoned the castle and my name."

Judd soon left the balcony and went inside. He took a nice warm seat by the fire place and soon fell asleep. Raymond continued to stand outside, slowly getting covered in snow. His night clothing the only warmth on his body. Slowly, he watched as the fires in the houses were put out as the occupants fell asleep. The lights from the castle continued to glow brightly until finally, all servants were asleep.

"All the world sleeps while I just stand here freezing in the snow, waiting for someone who will never return."

Raymond slammed his fist on the railing, causing the settled snow to fly up again and land else where. He took one last look below him into the snow-covered rose garden where he shared his first kiss with Elizabeth. His bedroom fireplace lighting cast a lonely shadow on the white ground below. Raymond turned to go inside. As he began to close the doors, he heard someone walking in the snow.

"Who in their right mind is walking outside tonight, and on palace grounds?"

Raymond swung open the doors and walked back outside. He looked down and thats when he saw...""

A knock at Hawkeye's door, woke her out of her trance. She put down her book and blanket and made her way to the door and unlocked it, gun in her hand just in case.

"Hello...-"

She froze, dropping the un back on the table next to the door. There standing covered in snow was Mustang. His head was down until she opened the door. He looked up at her. For a moment their eyes met and they stared. His black eye patch and his outfit made him look mysterious and dark. His head and shoulders were covered in snow and added a slight

"I'm sorry..."

Mustang said as he attempted to leave. Hawkeye pulled him inside and closed the door. He blinked a few times from her actions. Once inside they stared at each other again. Neither saying a word, but both saying everything. Hawkeye removed his jacket and hung it next to her's on the hook.

"Roy..."

"Riza..."

"You first..."

The both said at the same time.

"Riza..."

Mustang looked up at her, her eyes glowing with wants and ambitions. They were the same amber eyes he stared into many times before, but there was something different tonight.

"I'm sorry. I never should have left. It was stupid of me and...-"

He was silenced by Hawkeye pressing her lips against his, her arms wrapped behind his head and back. He was surprised at her actions but didn't pull away. Instead he placed his arms around her and held her tightly. They parted and stared at each other. They chuckled when they relised all they have been doing is staring.

"I want this memory to last ... forever..."

Hawkeye said. Mustang cupped her face in his hand and smiled. He took her hands into his other hand.

"It can...and it will."

He leaned in and kissed her again, still holding her hand.

She kissed him again, this time knocking him into the sofa where he flipped over and they both landed. She was atop him and he wrapped his arms around her. They have both changed over the past years. And it was a change for the better.

"I'm glad to see your feeling better."

Hawkeye said as Mustang smiled his 'playboy' smile.

"Why, did you think other wise?"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"No, I guess Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist will never change..."

She sighed. Mustang rose his eyebrow and she laughed.

"...and I like it this way."

She kissed him again, ignoring the bathroom pleas of her dog. HER Mustang was safe and HE was in HER arms. And right now... thats all that mattered.

A/N - All Me. The Anime/Manga/movie is done, finished last chapter. This is all me!

Sorry for the gap between updates...major writing block and I've also been working on other stories. And college is starting soon in September and I'm getting a part-time job! I need cash and brains. The characters in FMA have it 'so' easy.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	33. The Past Is Like Old Things, Needs To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 33 - The Past Is Like Old Things, Needs To Be Dusted Off Now and Then

The following morning, Mustang awoke to bright sunlight shinning across his face. He blinked a few times until he finally recognized the room he was in. It was Hawkeye's living room. He looked at his watch - time 1100.

"Damn, I slept in late."

His eyes danced across the fireplace which was no longer burning as he yawned. The mantle above the fireplace held a few pictures. He stood up and walked over to them. His picked them up and brought them back to the sofa, placing them on the coffee table. He looked at one in a dark blue frame. It was of Maes, Gracia and Elicia sitting on a beach in bathing suits. They were smiling. The next frame was dark green and it held a photo of all the subordinates under Mustang.

"I remember this day..."

Mustang smiled. It was taken the day they all moved into the new office in Central. Mustang was sitting in a chair in the front middle with Hawkeye to his direct right, holding a very small puppy. Then on his left was Havoc and Fuery. Behind them was Breda, and Falman, and next to Falman was Armstrong flexing his muscles with lots of sparkles. Behind them all was the Amestris green and white flag. Mustang smiled and looked to the next photo. In a dark purple frame was a little blonde haired girl in a pink sun dress. An oversized military cap was on her head pulled back so she could see. She was being held in the arms of an older man with short black hair and a military uniform. The hat probably belonged to him. The man was smiling as the girl, about age five, was saluting.

"This must be Riza and her grandfather..."

Next to that was a frame slightly larger then the rest and it was black. Inside was a very old fading photograph. A tall man with short blonde hair and green eyes stood next a shorter lady with long black hair pulled into a bun and deep amber eyes. The lady was holding a small baby in a pink blanket. The baby looked to be newborn and had a small puff of blonde hair and her eyes were bright amber. Behind these people was a banner saying "It's a Girl!". The lady was wearing what appeared to be a military doctor's uniform and the man was wearing a typical military uniform.

"I wonder..."

Mustang placed the frame back on the table carefully. Then, he picked up the silver frame. There smiling back at him was... himself. It was taken the day he received his name The flame alchemist. It was from the waist up and on his face was his famous cocky smile. His right arm was outstretched to show off a shinny new State Alchemist's watch. The uniform he was wearing had the rank bars of a Major.

"Why does she have a photo of me? And why is it in a silver frame?"

"They say every cloud has a silver lining..."

Mustang jumped and placed the frames on the coffee table. He turned around and was facing a smiling Hawkeye in the house doorway. Hayate ran inside and headed to the kitchen for food. After she entered, she closed the door and walked over to Mustang. She picked up the frame and looked at it, brushing away some dust.

"...So I put it in a silver frame. Back then, I honestly thought you were nothing but a jerk. And maybe the only silver you had was on your jacket... and this frame..."

Mustang stared at her as she smiled and looked down into the picture at the smiling young Mustang.

"And to answer your other question. Hughes gave me this photo years ago."

Hawkeye looked up at Mustang. She turned around smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...-"

"It's okay."

She placed her hand over his mouth and silenced him. They both smiled and she sat down on the sofa, Mustang sitting next to her. She put the silver frame down and picked up the purple one. Mustang was leaning back and she was sitting up right looking at all the dust covered photos.

"It's be ages since I looked at these. They are all so old."

She brushed dust off the glass and stared at the picture.

"I was about four or five when my grandfather was promoted to Major General. I was the only non-military person at the promotion ceremony... and the only kid."

Hawkeye smiled.

"Your Grandfather?"

"Yes... he raised me ever since I was six months old. I was his everything. When ever he had the chance, he brought me with him to work.. Always loved to show me off, saying I was his little 'Angel' from above."

Hawkeye placed the frame down with a smile and picked up the yellow one. Brushed off the dust.

"It was given to me the Christmas after Hughes died. Gracia said Elicia wanted all of her 'daddy's friends' to have a picture of him. But, Gracia said she couldn't bring herself to send you one."

After putting it down, Mustang picked up the green frame. He brushed the dust off and looked at it. Everyone was smiling back at the camera. Even Black Hayate was smiling.

"That was happier times..."

Hawkeye smiled and leaned on his shoulder, looking at the picture.

"Yeah..."

Mustang replied. Hawkeye pointed to the spot where she and he were.

"Strange how when we first met, we couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other...after a little while, we couldn't be apart."

She took the frame from him and pulled the back off. Three more pictures fell out. She placed the frame on her lap and picked up the three new pictures. One was taken at Elicia's first birthday party. Hawkeye was wearing blue jeans and a red blouse. Mustang was wearing black pants and a white shirt. They were sitting on the staircase, not noticing the picture was being taken. They were smiling and having a great time. Above them was a banner that read "Happy Birthday Elicia". They looked like a couple, not Superior and Subordinate. Hawkeye was sitting one step above Mustang, and they were talking to each other like it was nothing.

"Hughes sure did like to take pictures."

Mustang sighed and Hawkeye laughed. She put that picture back on the frame and looked at the next one. It was a snow scene (1). Mustang was covered in snow and behind him was Hawkeye molding another snowball in her hands. Mustang's glove was raised in the air and was coated in snow. The current situation was a snow ball fight on Central's HQ grounds. Mustang looked like he was yelling something and his eyes were looking to the side like he was about to turn to face Hawkeye.

"I did get you good... 'sir'."

Hawkeye smiled and Mustang glared at her.

"It was a direct attempt at treason to your superior officer."

Hawkeye laughed and placed the picture down, picking up the next one. She slowly stopped laughing at this one. It really wasn't a good picture, to say. It was taken just before Hughes funeral, down a side alley. Mustang was in his military dress uniform and his hair was slicked back. He had his head in his hands while sitting on a step of the fire escape next to the church. Hawkeye was standing next to him in her dress skirt uniform with a hand on his shoulder. It was a bright and sunny day.

"I never knew anyone took that picture."

Mustang said taking the picture from Hawkeye.

"Elicia did. And she did a good job too. Gracia had given Elicia her father's camera and she was using it that day before the funeral taking pictures of all the guests. Gracia says the pictures all came out very well for a five-year-old first time using a camera."

"Takes after her father."

Hawkeye took the picture back and placed it with the others, closing up the frame and placing it back on the table. She reached for the final frame, the black one. She picked it up and leaned back. Mustang remained siting as he watched her in silence.

"My parents."

Hawkeye said as she used her blanket to perfectly brush off all the dust. There smiling back at her was her parents.

"My grandfather gave this one to me when he moved out of here about three years ago. It was taken at a surprise baby shower at the Southern HQ. My grandfather threw the party and invited both of them out for his promotion. Instead of receiving a promotion, he threw a party."

Hawkeye ran her finger over the glass, outlining her parents.

"They died about two months later during in Ishbal rebellion. My father was in the military as a solider. My mother worked at the Military Medical Unit in Central where they lived. She never used to go into battle, but the rebellion was so strong, they needed extra medical assistance and she was called in. I was left in the care of one of the Unit's nurses."

Mustang leaned back and allowed Hawkeye to lean on him.

"My grandfather told me when I was older, that during the rebellion, my father was killed protecting his superior officer. When he was carried to the medical tent, my mother was assigned to pronounce his death and to sign it in the book. As she wrote his name in the book, she was killed when the tent was raided by Ishbal. Right below his name, her name was written and both were signed off by a young nurse who worked for both Ishbal and Military alike."

Hawkeye scooted closer to Mustang who put his arm around her. They stared at the photo. The couple was smiling.

"What hurts more then their death is who my father died protecting..."

"Oh...?"

"The real King Bradley was a loyal military man of Amestris. Not the homunculi, I'm talking about the real Bradley. The one that never became Fuhrer. He was a young Lieutenant Colonel who had a very loyal subordinate during the rebellion. A Subordinate named Major James Hawkeye."

Mustang's eye widened. Bradley has a past with Hawkeye, well the real Bradley.

"I... I never knew..."

"No one did. And for the longest time, I honestly believed Pride was the real Bradley. And I respected him for that. Because the real Bradley gave my father a special medal for saving his life. He honored my father for his bravery, honored more then any other solider from that battle..."

"That's why you hesitated when I said I was going to kill the Fuhrer?"

"Yes, because I thought Pride was Bradley. Come to find out, after you disappeared three years ago, I did some research and found out the real Bradley was killed in battle as a Lieutenant General. So when Pride turned up as Bradley, he claimed that he was never killed and it must of been someone else..."

"And with no proof of homunculi, every one believed him."

"Right."

Hawkeye stood up and placed the photos on the mantle. She looked at her watch - time 1600. They had spent a good part of the day talking about her past and looking at photos.

"I'll make lunch...or dinner...or whatever."

"Okay."

Hawkeye walked into the kitchen, leaving Mustang to think about everything she had said.

A/N - (1) Read my story 'Snow Fight' and you'll understand.

If anyone wants to draw some drawings/sketches of these pictures I've described, that would be awesome. Just e-mail me a link to where I can view them and if I like the sketch/drawing, I'll post a form of link on this chapter for all to view the pictures.

Sorry such a strange chapter. It will get good don't worry. I'm taking ideas. Remember a few chapters ago in the A/N I mentioned something about breaking a record. Well, I'm still waiting for suggestions. I wont wait for long! Times running out...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	34. The Silver Lining

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

Warning: This chapter contains some sex. I will mark the beginning with ( XXX ). It will drag to the end of the chapter. So if you don't want to read the sex, then read to the ( XXX ) and then move to the next chapter. Thank you for reading and Enjoy.

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 34 - The Silver Lining

After dinner they rested by the fireplace and watched the flames dance in the room.

"I'll pull out the sofa tonight so you don't have to squeeze onto the sofa again. There will be more room tonight."

Riza smiled as she rose from the sofa and began to pull the coffee table out of the way. Once she had the table pushed against the wall next to the fireplace. She stood back for a moment and smiled. The table fit perfectly there between the wall and the fireplace. And it actually looked good there.

"Thank you Roy."

"For what?"

"you just helped me redecorate."

Roy cocked and eyebrow as she walked back to him. She signaled for him to rise up and he refused.

"Fix it later, just sit and relax."

Riza did, after all the table wasn't light to move. After a few more minutes, she rose to change fore bed and left Roy alone in the living room. When she emerged from the shower, she was dressed in a silk powder blue robe which was tied in the front. Her feet were bare and her hair was down. She walked over to him and smiled.

"You can go take a shower and change..."

He smiled up at her and he left the room. She sat down on the sofa in front of the burning fire. She got thirsty quickly from the heat and took off for the kitchen to make some tea. When she returned, she saw Roy standing in the doorway of her bedroom wearing just his boxers. She rose her eyebrow and stared. All she could do was stare.

"See something you like Taii?"

Roy looked at her with a cocked head as Riza snapped back.

"Sorry, it's just I see a half naked man in my house and I don't know whether I should shoot him or put a dollar in his waist band."

Riza continued to scan Roy's body, from his chiseled chest to his nice... well... 'boxers'...

Roy saw this and took it as an opportunity to make her laugh. He smiled as he flexed his muscles like Armstrong. He turned to the left, and flexed his left arm. Riza's eyes widened. Roy then turned to the right and flexed those muscles. Riza watched in awe. Then, quickly grabbing the blanket from the sofa's back, Roy wrapped it around his body. Riza's eyes softened in sorrow.

"Awe, what a short show."

Roy smirked his playboy smile and removed the blanket quickly then wrapped himself up again. Doing so made Riza smile.

"Okay, so that was a free view preview. You want more, sign up for the membership..."

Roy smiled as Riza placed her tea down on the coffee table and approached. She stood at a distance and scanned him again, only this time he was covered by the blanket.

"Tell me... what are the options?"

She smirked as she attempted to remove the blanket from him. But he held the blanket tightly around him and took a step backwards.

"Level One costs a passionate kiss on the sofa and in turn you get twenty minutes of viewing..."

Riza played along. She crossed her right arm over her chest and placed her left elbow on that arm and rested her chin in her hand, acting like she was thinking. Roy was having too much fun with this. But, considering he was making it up as he went along, he was doing pretty good.

"Level Two the kiss AND some playing on the sofa and in turn you get twenty minutes of viewing and a massage..."

Riza's ears perked at this. It had been ten years since she last had a massage. She could go for one of those right now. She smiled and thought some more. She knew he was going further with this and she was gonna let him go on all night if he wanted.

"Level Three costs a home run... in turn you get unlimited viewing, a massage and a surprise..."

Roy smiled and leaned on the bedroom doorway, blanket still wrapped around his body.

"No Gold Memberships?"

Riza teased as she walked back and forth still watching him. Roy laughed at this comment.

"What do you think this is, PlayGirl?"

Riza laughed as she ran her hand gently over his arm. Her soft and gentle touch drove him wild. He loved the feel of her touch. It was so soft and gentle. Riza continued to run her hand over his arm until his grip on the blanket loosened from his weakness... which is her.

( XXX )

"With my military salary, I think I can afford..."

She reached into the blanket and ran her finger along his abdomen, over the waistband of his boxers. She leaned in and lifted onto her toes and pressed her lips to his.

"Level Three..."

Roy's eyes widened. He did not expect that from her this soon, but he wasn't going to complain. He smiled and opened his arms, revealing his perfect body. Riza ran her hand along the grooves on his chest. She flattened her palm over his heart and stepped closer.

"Do you take cash or check...?"

He dropped the blanket and wrapped his arms around her slender form. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and lifted her up off the floor. As he did, he hit the light switch next to the bedroom doorway and shut down the lights in the house. All that remained was the glow of the fireplace. He then re wrapped his arms around her and walked forward until she was sitting atop the sofa. She breathed deeply as she attempted to catch her breath. He smiled deeply at her and she returned the smile. The darkness consumed them as she stared into his face.

He ran a hand around her neckline and pulled his finger further down her chest until he applied enough pressure to cause the belt of the robe loosen and open. He took a step back to admire her body which was encased in a silk dark blue nightgown that had string straps. The gown came down to her thighs and the neck was low cut and showed much cleavage. Roy never knew how much Riza had, since the clothes she always wore hid her feminine figure.

The touch of his cold hand on her warm body sent chills up her spine. He quickly removed the robe and tossed it on the sofa.

"Remember, I want ALL the benefits..."

Riza sighed out as she stared deep into his eyes. He looked into her golden orbs and saw all he needed. She wanted him and he was gonna give her everything she wanted. He approached and cupped her head in his hand, encasing her in a passionate kiss.

"Don't tease me Roy..."

Was all she could say as she leaned her head back once more. Liking where this was going, he placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped arms behind his neck as he lifted her into his arms and walked along to the other side of the sofa where he laid down, taking her with him. He placed his head on the arm rest of the soft chenille sofa and was amazed at how well her body seamed to form fit onto his perfectly. He ran his hand gently up and down her bare arm while his other hand twisted around in her long golden hair.

Riza placed once hand behind his head, entangled in his black hair and her other was attempting to pull his hand from her hair. Soon, she gave up as that hand of his began to rub her back in gentle massaging motions. Her eyes slowly closed at the touch of his hand. She had never felt anything so good before. Sure she had a massage before, but never this good. Roy really knew what he was doing. As his hand continued to move along her back, he en expectantly found a very sensitive spot and a small giggle escaped her mouth. He rose an eye brow at the giggle and looked at the top of her head. He ran his hand over the spot again and she giggled once more, this time she lifted her head off his chest and stared back at him with a smile on her face.

"Stop that..."

She smiled. He smiled back at her and tickled her again. She slapped his hand but still giggled. He laughed at the giggle. Never before had he heard her laugh.

"Stop what...?"

He tickled her again and this time he didn't stop. He started to laugh as she attempted to stop him. She wiggled and squirmed around but the lack of room on her small sofa didn't help much. Roy moved his hand back and forth over the back corner of her left hip and she continued to squirm, laughs and giggles filling the room.

"Roy...stop...please...that...tickles...Roy...!"

She attempted to say through her giggles and she slammed her fist on his chest. One more hit and she got him good. He made a moan and smiled. She knocked the air right out of him, but not enough to stop him.

"So, you wanna play rough huh...?"

He smiled and used his other hand to restrain her and continued to tickle her with his other hand. It was such an unusual spot to be ticklish in. But he figured, that was the perfect place for her since she was an unusual girl. Riza attempted to kick with her legs but Roy was too quick for her. He restrained her legs with his and trapped both her legs between his. She still continued to squirm her body which had no effect... well except knocking Roy off his balance.

Riza's latest attempt to free herself from him knocked both on the floor. They rolled quickly off the sofa and landed with a soft thud on the carpeted wooden floor before the fire place. Riza landed on her back, and because Roy still held her in his grasp, he landed above her. But a quick adjustment he was able to prevent himself from landing on her, he placed his hands next to her head and supported himself. Riza stopped giggling, but didn't stop smiling. They stared into each other's eyes. Riza breathed deeply trying to catch her breath from the tickling. But before she could catch it, he caught it for her. He leaned down and captured her mouth in his. She closed her eyes and allowed his tongue to investigate her mouth.

There was a unique taste in his mouth, and she couldn't figure out what it was. Something she never tasted before. But what ever it was, she liked it. Her tongue was soon investigating his mouth, wanting to get more of the taste. Roy was the one to break the kiss. His arms began to get weak and he rolled over, closer to the fire, pulling Riza with him. He held her above him, only her toes touching him. his hands held her shoulders so her head was directly above his. Neither was smiling, but they were still staring at each other with a passionate stare.

"Roy..."

Riza whispered to him, but no answer came. He slowly lowered to atop of himself and wrapped his arms around her petite form. Their lips met again as their eyes closed. Some quick maneuvers and they began to ... pick wild flowers ... passionately.

A/N - Well? I didn't want it to be a sex, but I'm okay with it. Sorry if it was too long. It took me a few days to write it. I didn't want it to be too descriptive. So I changed it around. It was way to much for me, sorry. It was going to ruin the story. Enjoy anyway.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	35. Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 35 - Back To Normal

The following day, sun peeked into the house and found a little puppy begging at the front door to go outside. But his cried were ignored for now. The house lay asleep as the sun's rays began to spread across the wooden floors. It peeked into the single bedroom and scanned the room. The bed lay un slept in and neatly sheets remained folded at the top. A small little dent in the center showed the puppy made it his bed last night in the cold night. The sun continued to search the house until it found it's owner sleeping in the living room wrapped in the arms of her lover under a extra large blanket. The fire place was dark and cold for the fire went out hours ago. The sun's warmth tickled the cold bare skin of the two entangled on the carpet and wooden floor.

It was morning in Hawkeye's house and the only movement was that of the dog. That was, until the alarm clock went off in the bedroom, startling both lovers. The sudden sound of an ear piercing beeping caused the two to scream to the ceiling. It had been a long time since Riza last heard hr alarm clock. She was usually up before it went off.

As she sat against the cold brick of the fire place panting as the beeping continued. She quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped her body in it. She looked around the room and found her lover leaning against the sofa panting.

"What the hell...?"

He questioned her, rubbing his head which he hit on the sofa.

"Sorry, alarm clock."

Riza smiled and rose to her feet, walking across the cold floor, kicking her gown to the side. She enter her room and shut down the rude clock and then entered the living room once more.

"I forgot all about it. Usually I wake up before it goes off."

She smiled and began picking up her clothes off the floor. She grabbed her robe and managed to put it on and close it before dropping the blanket. She tossed the blanket and a pair of boxers over to Roy who put the shorts on.

"Why is it going off anyway? Do you get up that early every day?"

"Yup, I need to walk... no no no Black Hayate wait!"

Riza skated across the floor as her puppy lifted his leg at the door. She unlocked it and threw it open pushing the dog outside just in time. She leaned against the door panting as she watched her dog sniff around the small yard. She sighed and closed the door, turning around to face Roy who was laughing.

"If he did, you would of been cleaning it up with a toothbrush."

"Yes sir."

Roy did a mock salute, one hand raised and the other holding his boxers up which for some reason kept falling down. Riza shook her head and tossed her purse at him, which was conveniently sitting by the door on a table. Roy caught the purse and looked in it. Riza relised what she did and tried to get the small black bag back from him. Roy pulled out a small change purse and popped it open. A few dollars and some change with a spare house key. He put it back in. He saw Riza attempting to get it back and he moved away from her.

"Hmmm... what is this? A little black book...?"

Roy pulled out a small address book and flipped through it.

"Who is... John? And what about this James? Oh... I think I'll take this Anna's number..."

Riza managed to grab the book and Roy laughed. He continued to go through her purse.

"Should of known."

He pulled out a gun clip and checked it. It was full. e placed it back inside the purse and pulled out a small tan container. It looked like a pair of long skinny binoculars, only no eye holes(1). He examined it and found a latch. He was about to open it when Riza tackled him to the floor. She took the case and tossed it under the sofa.

"Playful are we...?"

Roy ran his hand over her tickle spot and she slapped him. He laughed as he struggled to stand up and walk away, taking her purse with her. She placed the book back in and went to fetch the container. She grabbed it and placed it back inside and closed the purse.

"Mine, no touch. No look, no nothing!"

She carried it with her to the bedroom where she closed the door. Roy scratched his head and grinned. Soon, Riza emerged from the bedroom holding a pile of neatly pressed clothes and her purse.

"I'm taking a shower..."

"you just took one last night."

"Number one I'm a girl, I'm a clean freak..."

Roy smirked at this. He knew she was a clean freak, his office was always clean.

"Number two, I smell like sex thanks to you."

"Oh, so it's my fault you pulled by boxers down... right I see how it is..."

He got hit in the head with a set of keys Riza pulled from her purse. When he re opened his eyes, she was gone and the bathroom door was closed. He sat down on the sofa and waited. He tossed the keys in the air and caught them again. He repeated this a few times until he heard a scratching at the door. He opened it to have the dog come back inside and walk off to the kitchen. The puppy begged at his empty food bowls and stared at Roy.

"your mommy will be out soon."

But the pup continued to beg.

"Sheesh, this dog is on a schedule just like his owner."

Roy began to look around for dog food and found it in a top cabinet. He poured the dog some food and changed the water. When he turned around, he saw Riza standing dressed in her military uniform. All that was missing was her jacket. Her hair was clipped up and her earrings were in. She held in her hand a purse which she pulled lip gloss from and applied it. Once she was done, she placed the purse on the kitchen counter and walked over to Roy.

"Thank you."

She kissed his check and pulled a travel mug from the dishwasher and filled it with hot water in which she inserted a tea bag and some honey. She opened the fridge and pulled out a pre sliced thin slice of lemon and dropped it in the mug before closing the mug. She looked at her watch and walked out into the living room.

"Roy, come boy."

Roy mumbled something under his breath as he entered the living room. He stood in the doorway and stared at her. She pulled something off her coat rack and tossed it at him. It was covered in a dry cleaner bag and he had to open it to see what it was. When he opened it, he saw it was his old colonel's uniform. It was cleaned and pressed neatly. He stared at it before he looked up to see her smiling. He looked back down and saw the rank bars were missing. So was the shoulder straps which held his old rank strips and stars.  
When he looked back at her, he saw she was pulling something else from her purse. Se pulled out a small brown bag and pulled out some things from it. In her hand she held his rank bars and the straps which buttoned to the shoulders of the uniform.

"I kept them all these years, praying that one day you would return."

"Where'd..."

"Remember the night you... well... they were left in Havoc's room and after everything was over, he gave them to me to hold since I was the only one not living in the dorms. Shortly after he gave them to me, the dorms were all searched. I removed the rankings because they came to my house weeks later. I lied and said the uniform hanging was mine, they never found the ranks..."

Roy stared in shock. When he was demoted to a corporal, his uniform changed. It was a different color and didn't hold the silver stripes like the higher officers did. And since he didn't work for the military, it was designed differently to tell them apart. He looked back at her and she held her arm outstretched with the ranks in her hand.

"I'm not a colonel anymore..."

"Roy... you were never given a fair trail. You were never able to explain your actions because you were ill. It's time to take back what is yours... Taisa sir."

Riza smiled and Roy stared. When he was demoted, he swore off the military. But now, his heart was screaming at him to change and got to the military. He took one last look at the rank in hi hand and smiled his famous Mustang smile. Without another word, he disappeared into the bathroom. Minutes later, he emerged clean and dress. He approached Riza, who now had her jacket on and was getting ready to leave. He stared at her rank and smiled. She was promoted higher and he was glad, she deserved it.

"Well, Taii..."

He smiled, she was no longer his lieutenant, but it was tradition for him to call her Taii, just like she still called him Taisa. He held out his hand with the ranks and she smiled and approached. Hayate wagged his tail happily as he watched his owner attach the ranks.

She started with the shoulder straps. She snapped them into place and tucked what need to be tucked. She then began to work on his chest rank bars. She placed them on slowly, making sure to make them straight. Each bar held memories, for both. From the rebellion in Ishbal, to the small wars all over Amestris. The last one was finally on and she stood back and saluted.

"Sir..."

Roy looked once at his uniform in the mirror which hung next to the door and smiled. He turned to Riza and had her end the salute. She stood at attention before her once superior officer. Something remind her of something else and she removed herself from the room. She returned after a moment more and in her hands carried a small wooden box with Roy Mustang engraved on a plaque on the top. She approached him and in front of him she lifted the cover to reveille the contents. Shinny polished gold, silver and bronze badges sat neatly in a purple velour lined box. In small cutout, his state alchemist watch sat in the cover of the box. He stared at it. It was his box with his badges and watch. He looked at her.

"While you were in a coma, I broke into your apartment and stole these to protect them from being confiscated by the military. I knew they were gonna try to demote you and I knew they would take these back, so I hid them here, in the least likely place(2)."

Roy smiled as he looked at the badges he received, and then the familiar watch which he always used to carry.

"I thought the military took back my watch."

"They took Major Armstrong's. He lent it to me and we were able to use his as yours. Late, Armstrong reported his watch missing and they gave it to him."

Roy smiled. He couldn't believe everything his old subordinates were doing for him. He nodded his head and Riza placed the box atop her sofa. She removed one badge a a time and pinned it to Roy's jacket. She started with a silver one which had a blue ribbon. As she applied the badges, Roy explained what each one was. The final one was tri-gold with a green and white tri-folded ribbon. This was his favorite one. He recieved it during the Ishbal rebellion . Once it was on, Riza lifted up the box and Roy removed his watch(3). He opened it up and saw it was still ticking away. The time was correct and he closed it, cliping it to his belt and then tucking it into his pocket.

Riza stepped back and looked at him. It was the same image she was used to seeing years ago. Her Taisa, Colonle Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist.

A/N - (1) - girls might know what it is, but you boys don't. Its a tampon container. Holds two.  
(2) - underware drawer.  
(3) - only state alchemists are allowed to touch the watch, no other military officer is allowed to.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	36. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 36 - Encounter

That morning, seamed like a replay of mornings past. Hawkeye walked next to Mustang as they walked to the train station. They took the first available train to Central City. The ride to Central was quiet. So many things ran through their heads as the train rolled on along the tracks. Once in Central, people began to recognize Mustang. A couple soldiers walking past on patrol saluted the former colonel and waved. The two then continued to the military headquarters.

In front of the large white building, Mustang stopped and waited. Hawkeye approached and stood next to him, like old times. At her heel was her faithful companion, Black Hayate. They paused only a moment more before Roy gathered up his strength and began walking to the front doors, Hawkeye right beside him. Officers designated to open the doors stared in awe at Mustang as they opened the doors. Once inside, they began to attract much attention. Sure, Hawkeye was part of it, she was not in command of Eastern City and traveled no where without her small crew. But Mustang was the main attention grabber. The skirt chasing, womanizing, Flame Alchemist had not been seen in years. And here he was, looking like he did the last time he walked from Central HQ.

"Colonel Mustang."

A few saluted and he waved them off. He wasn't gonna tell them he wasn't a colonel any more, well mostly because all technicality, he was impersonating a soldier by wearing a rank he was not. The two continued down the halls and then up the main lobby stairs to the first floor. There, they took the elevator up to the top most floor. The elevator boy was dismissed and Mustang and Hawkeye rode alone. They didn't want the boy to hear anything and leak it out to people.

The top floor was changed since the repairs. The building was attacked the night Mustang killed Bradley. Since then, security around the Fuhrer's office was very strong. They got to the top floor and a computer came out of the button pad. A green screen flashed white letters which asked for a password and a hand print. Riza approached and punched in a few numbers on the key pad. He rose her hand to place her palm on the screen and mustang stopped her.

"But sir, your not in the data base... yet."

"All we can do is try, should something happen here, I don't want you blamed."

Roy placed his hand on the pad. As he did, he activated a small amount of his alchemy powers which heated up the computer. He didn't damage it, but he did unlock the doors. He placed his hand back in his pockets as the computer disappeared and the doors opened. The office was large and empty. all that was there was a large glass desk which sat before a wall of windows. A black leather chair sat between the window wall and the desk. A wooden desk sat closely to the first, but turned sideways facing the center of the room. A few filing cabinets and bookshelves lined the walls.

They entered the office and the door closed. Nothing was here. The office is empty, not a single dust particle remained. They moved about the office looking for anything that might represent someone occupying the office recently. Nothing was found.

"The Fuhrer was never replaced, but I would of thought a general sat up here."

"No, this office is reserved for the top of command, no one lower. Which is why I'm curious to as why you, Colonel Hawkeye, are you up here without authorization."

Mustang and Hawkeye turned around to face a high general. Hawkeye saluted as did Mustang.

"General Hawthorn, sir. I was just..."

"...she was escorting me."

The general turned and faced Mustang who he seamed to be ignoring.

"Corporal Roy Mustang. What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a uniform of a Colonel? You can be court marshaled... again... for impersonating a soldier. Do you wish to be executed? That is where you are heading."

"No sir, I only wish to fix wrongs. Starting with my rank, and hopefully the country."

They ended their salutes and remained facing the general. The general stared down the two.

"I could have your rank Colonel Hawkeye... but I could also loose mine for what I'm about to do."

The general's tone softened as he opened the elevator again. Hawkeye and Mustang looked at each other then back at the general. He smiled and lead them into the elevator. They moved down one floor, which was more like two. Floor thirteen is skipped and unoccupied. It doesn't even have an elevator door. On floor twelve, the general escorted the two 'colonels' to his office.

Inside the office, a bunch of other generals where working behind desks. They saluted the general and stared at the people behind him. After a few words were exchanged, Hawkeye and Mustang were moved to another office where they were dealt with by the magistrate of the military court. The general soon left after addressing the magistrate and left Mustang, Hawkeye and the magistrate alone. Well, alone except for the recorder in the corner who was stationed behind a typewriter.

"Begin transcripts."

A/N - sorry so short. Next chapter will be better.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	37. The Court Rulings

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 37 - The Court Rulings

The recorder began typing away, noting down the date, time and who is present. Then adding the reason for the meeting.

"Colonel Hawkeye, do you realize the risks by bringing an impersonated soldier into the headquarters is put apon you?"

"Yes sir."

"And Corporal Mustang, do you under stand the risks put apon you by impersonating said soldier?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay..."

The magistrate leaned back into his chair with his hands behind his head. The recorder typed away. The magistrate pushed a button on his desk and called for some files and a few other soldiers who were located in Eastern.

"We shall wait until the required materials and persons arrive. Make yourself comfortable. and keep in mind, anything said will be \..."

He turned to the recorder as the two sat down across from the magistrate.

"On ever half hour, record the time on a new line. And record anything and everything spoken at each half hour."

The recorder nodded and typed. The room fell silent except for the occasional typing. After about an hour of silence, the magistrate turned to Mustang.

"Why are you doing this after years?"

"I feel it is my obligation to fulfill a promise I made years ago."

"And what promise was that?"

"I promised a friend of mine that I would rise to become Fuhrer. And in doing so, I would correct this country's mishaps and bring about a better time to live in."

Mustang crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. Hawkeye sat stiff. The last time she was in this office she was being questioned about Mustang's actions that night. She was released on account of being under orders of a superior officer.

"But after all these years...?"

"Yes sir."

The magistrate sighed and leaned back in his chair. Soon, there was a knocked on the door.

"Enter."

In walked a secretary carrying files and behind her were some soldiers. When the secretary left, she returned with more chairs and then left again. The recorder noted all this action and words spoken.

"Make note, Major Breda, Major Havoc, Lieutenant Fury all entered the office along with the files on their military status. Mark the time as 1315 hours."

The men all sat down quietly, shocked to see Mustang and Hawkeye already there.

"I called you here to discuss a topic long push away. The actions taken place the night of Fuhrer King Bradley's death. All information was never talked about and seeing is there is no time like the present and you all are here. I think it best to reopen the case. As a precautionary measure, you are all here forth reduced back down to your ranks when this action took place. Now, lets begin..."

The men didn't look to pleased to be demoted. But they hoped to be promoted once again at the end. The magistrate spread the filed out across the desk and opened the file containing the case. The flipped through the records from past and then looked into each soldier's past. After a few more minutes, he looked up.

"On the night in question, it was marked as Fuhrer King Bradley being assassinated by Colonel Mustang. His direct accomplice was First Lieutenant Hawkeye. She caused a distraction until Mustang was able to infiltrate the home of Bradley and his family on the night of Bradley's son's tenth birthday.

"During this time, Second Lieutenant Havoc and Second Lieutenant Breda along with Warrant Officer fury and Major Armstrong, caused a distraction to advert the military's attention away from the Fuhrer..."

"Um... excuse me, sir."

Havoc spoke up.

"I was in the hospital at said time. I was injured."

The magistrate read through Havoc's file and found the information pertaining to his time in the hospital. It proved Havoc was not involved completely with the distraction.

"It seams that was left out the last time the case was tried."

He paused and flipped through the files again. It seamed allot was left out due to soldier absences from the court trial.

"Well, this court trial was never completed correctly. Make note that I hear by overrule the original court transcripts and am re opening the trail. The date is set for tomorrow. Until then, you are all by suspended from using military resources. I will request that you turn in all military weapons and find other housing for tonight. This is hear by dismissed until tomorrow until 0800 hours sharp in Central city headquarters' court house."

The magistrate rose to his feet as did everyone in the room except the recorder who would continue to record until the next hour mark.

The following day, the soldiers all crawled out from Hawkeye's house. The poor men all had to sleep in the living room on the sleeper sofa or on the floor. Black Hayate was left at home for court. In the court house, the soldiers were told to wait while the judge and magistrate loading into the room along with others who chose to watch the trail. Once inside, the soldiers were escorted individually into the room, starting with Fury.

"Case number 7698637402(1). Retrial on Tuesday, the tenth of January in the year nineteen hundred fifteen at 0800 hours. Involving..."

The magistrate called out to announce the court case. At the end, the soldiers were brought in. As they entered, they walked down the aisle and through a small knee high gate door which separated the viewers from the trail. Once there, they were announced and stay behind a long wooden table.

"Sergeant Major Kain Fury."

Fury was seated and the guard returned to fetch the rest.

"Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda."

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc."

"First Lieutenant Angel Hawkeye(2)"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist"

They were finally all in the room and seated behind the table. The judge took the files of each officer and placed them on his podium in which he sat behind. The magistrate to his left. To his right was an empty chair. To the far left was the recorder. To the far right were two state alchemist guards. In the back, rows and rows of soldiers who all crammed like thirty soldiers to a fifteen person bench. And with there being a total of twenty benches in the room, there were allot of on lookers.

"We meet here to discuss the events that took place Friday, November sixteen in the year nineteen hundred eleven at 2030 hours. The assassination of Fuhrer King Bradley. Lets begin. I call up Officer Havoc to the stand."

Havoc rose and saluted, he then walked across the room where he sat down in the empty chair. The magistrate approached and stood before Havoc. The recorder typing away like an author writing an un detailed story.

"Officer Havoc, the night of the assassination, where were you?"

"I was in Central's military medical unit healing from an injury sustained a week before."

"Were you at all involved in the planning of the nights events?"

"Yes."

"Tell the court."

"My room was the location of meeting. All plans were made out the day before and then began the night of. Mustang and Hawkeye changed into disguises in my room before leaving to head for the Fuhrer's house. Fury and Breda, along with Armstrong and Falman, caused a distraction down town to allow Mustang and Hawkeye to access the Fuhrer's house un detected. during all of this, I was bed ridden."

"Please, tell the court everything that was said."

"If my memory does not fail, Mustang started by announcing the attack on the Fuhrer. He claimed the Fuhrer was a homunculi. He went on to ask for any objections from the others. He continued to mark out his plan and assigned jobs for everyone."

"Did anyone object?"

"Hawkeye did at first."

The magistrate turned to Hawkeye. Then back to Havoc.

"She soon joined in?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, you may return to your seat. Now I request Officer Fury."

Fury rose and saluted, he then walked across the room where he sat down in the empty chair. The magistrate approached and stood before Fury.

"Officer Fury, where were you on said night?"

"With Armstrong, Breda and Falman causing a distraction down town."

"Under Mustang's command?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did you four accomplish?"

"An explosion which allowed Hawkeye and Mustang to infiltrate the Fuhrer's residence."

"Did you comply with this? Were you okay with these orders?"

"I was, even though I didn't fully understand why?"

"You were never told the whole plan?"

"No. Only Hawkeye and Mustang knew the plan."

"Thank you, you may go."

The magistrate approached the judge and talked. The recorder took down everything. Then, he turned back to the court.

"Officer Breda."

Breda rose and saluted, he then walked across the room where he sat down in the empty chair. The magistrate approached and stood before Breda.

"Officer Breda, were you in company with Officer Falman, Officer Fury and Officer Armstrong?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell in your own words, what happened?"

"Falman gathered the needed essentials to cause the explosion while Armstrong and myself watched guard. When all needed essentials were gathered, Fury set up a timed explosion and set it off to distract the military while Mustang and Hawkeye went for the Fuhrer."

"Did you know the whole plan?"

"No, sir."

"Thank you, you may sit."

Breda left and the magistrate turned to face the court.

"Officer Hawkeye."

A/N - (1) - These numbers are taken of my phone. If you looked at the phone pad, they will spell out something. The '0' stands for 'z'. Have fun guessing it. Tell me what you think it is. I'll give you a hint: It's three words.  
(2) - Hawkeye's real name is Elizabeth. I like giving her a pretty name. Her whole name is Angel Elizabeth Hawkeye, as mentioned in chapter 2 'Expect The Unexpected'.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	38. The Reason, The Truth, The Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 38 - The Reason, The Truth, The Answer

Hawkeye rose and saluted, she then walked across the room where she sat down in the empty chair. She crossed her legs and folded her hands over her lap. Out of the group, she was the only one who had done this once before. She was the only once present when the court was originally tried. The magistrate approached and stood before Hawkeye, making sure to block her view of Mustang.

"Officer Hawkeye, where were you on said night of the assassination?"

"I was with Colonel Mustang."

"What was the plan that night?"

"Colonel Mustang believed Fuhrer Bradley to be one of the created human, known as homunculi."

"Did you know the full plan?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court."

"Mustang discovered information on Bradley. After calling us together, he told us part of the plan. After assigning us to jobs, he and I adorned disguises and left the hospital. We took his car which was parked further down the street. In the car, he told me the rest of the plan. He was planning to assassinate the Fuhrer on account of being a fake..."

"And by fake you mean a homunculi?"

"Yes. Once at the Fuhrer's residence, he got out and proceeded to head for the back wall where he climbed up and disappeared."

"What were your orders?"

"I was to head home and stay safe until he contacted me, then we would take it from there."

"And instead of doing as he said, what did you do?"

"I parked the car a distance away and climbed the front wall. Atop the wall, I could see Mustang behind the house jumping down and heading to the house. I proceeded to run across the front lawn and ring the bell at the house. A servant answered and I requested the Fuhrer. When the Fuhrer arrived, he invited me inside and I saw his family celebrating his son's tenth birthday. He then questioned my appearance and I told him of Mustang's plans. Just then, a loud noise was heard in the basement showing Mustang was in the house. The Fuhrer then proceeded to have me arrested and removed from the house, along with his family. I was cuffed and escorted into one of the family cars with the family and we were taken away from the house."

"Why were you cuffed? Why didn't he request your assistance to fight Mustang? If you were warning him of the attack..."

"My guess is he knew Mustang knew the truth about him and had a feeling Mustang told me the truth. He didn't want to be out numbered."

"But both he and Mustang were alchemists. You are not. You would of been easily taken out if things were not going his way."

"Yes. Maybe it was because he had something to hide. And the less people that knew the less he would have to get rid of. And the less speculation that would rise."

The magistrate shook his head. and continued on.

"After you were arrested, what happened? How did you get back to Mustang where the medics found you?"

"The cars were stopped by Archer. He demanded a car. He turned to look inside and saw me in the back seat. He was shocked. At the moment, I was currently un cuffing myself. When he saw me, he knew Mustang was already at the house. He took off running. I freed myself and took off after him. I had a hidden gun and I began to fire at him. In the driveway of the Fuhrer's house, he and I had a show down. I was shot in the shoulder and in the distraction of being wounded, Archer took off for the house. I followed, aiming my gun. When I got to the house, I saw Mustang staggering out of the house which as currently on fire. Archer was heading to attack him. I shot seven times, finally taking him down."

"All seven shots? It took seven to kill Archer?"

The magistrate moved to the side and leaned against the judge's stand. It seamed like forever until Hawkeye replied.

"...no..."

The magistrate stood back up.

"Then how many did it take?"

"Six..."

"Now, your a registered military sniper is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"So you know the rules? You must account for every bullet in triplicate? Did you?"

"Yes, yes, and ... yes."

"Well, where did the seventh bullet go? Remember, your under military oath"

Hawkeye hesitated. She looked straight at Mustang. It didn't hit her until now what happened that night. She fired seven times, only six hit Archer. The final bullet flew over Archer's falling body. The object directly in front of Archer was Mustang. To be exact, Mustang's head. The driveway was slanted, Hawkeye was slightly lower then Archer and Mustang. So she had to fire up, making it perfect aim to hit Mustang. Her mouth slightly fell open. She couldn't believe what she did.

The magistrate was not prepared for answer. He expected her to say she lost track of it. Or it landed in a tree or the burning house. The fact that he noticed tears slowly forming in her eyes, barely noticeable tears, but he was trained to notice everything. Hawkeye kept her voice steady and was able to hold back the tears which disappeared back behind her eyes... for now. She took in a deep, unnoticed breath.

"...it hit Mustang. His face to be exact..."

The magistrate moved to block her view of Mustang. The court room fell silent. All eyes were on Hawkeye. The woman who swore her life to protect Mustang. His right hand woman. His devoted follower. She was the one who had cost him his eye. This couldn't be. This just couldn't be. To make matters worse, the magistrate paused his questioning, allowing this news to sink in to everyone's minds, permanently.

This was going to open another can of worms. Hawkeye would now be tried for assaulting a superior officer and for not using her gun with caution.

"No more questions. You may sit... I now call Officer Mustang."

The magistrate called Mustang quickly. As Hawkeye returned to her seat, Mustang took the empty seat. The magistrate moved to black his view of Hawkeye and began questioning. At the table, Hawkeye's face was burning, it couldn't be seen, but her face felt hot. She wanted to crawl away and die. She wanted to hide her face. But she couldn't. She had to pay attention, or at least look like she was.

"Officer Mustang, you were the brains of the operation?"

"...yes, sir..."

Mustang needed to collect his thoughts. He could see around the magistrate and saw Hawkeye. Her eyes were not as bright as they once were. She looked lost. Scared. The magistrate continued to question him and he answered. His eye never leaving Hawkeye. He answered the questions truthfully, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about how happy Hawkeye was just the other night. And looking at her now, it didn't even look like her. She was a wreak.

"Did you or did you not, kill Fuhrer King Bradley?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I had hard evidence to believe he was no who he claimed to be. He was a homunculi named Pride."

"Where did you get this from?"

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He witnessed a gathering of homunculi and claimed to see Bradley there. Another was Sheska, she and Winry Rockbell over heard Bradley's secretary talking to homunculi. Then, weeks after hearing this information, I confronted Bradley in a gathering. He neither denied it or confirmed it. But he did show a look of horror on his face. Then, the death of my friend Brigadier General Maes Hughes. No evidence was ever found? Reason, a homunculi killed him, under orders of Bradley. Hughes was getting too close to the truth.

"The night he was killed, witnesses claimed to see him running down the street with Lieutenant Maria Ross. Ross was not in Central. She took a midnight train to Northern City to rush to the bed of her dying grandmother. When I returned to Eastern City after the news of his death, before the funeral, I was handed a memo from Hughes. The night of his death, he tried to call me but I was not in. I was on my way to Central. I was going to confront Hughes. I knew he was holding something from me. Important information. I was right. Hughes needed to talk to me about the Fuhrer. As he hung up the phone, the recorder who took the memo, over heard Hughes commenting to Ross that she was missing her mole. The phone line went dead after that."

Lucky for Mustang, Ross was in the audience. She was front row along with his other friends. He pointed at her and all heads turned. Sure enough, Ross' mole sat right where it always had been.

"A missing mole? Maybe Hughes didn't see it?"

"The mole is not the point. Ross was in Northern City with her family. How could she be behind Hughes in Central City, when she was holding her dying grandmother's hand in northern City?"

Mustang was getting angry. The magistrate sighed and walked back and forth. He approached the judge and made a request. Court was recessed. The officers were escorted to holding cells behind the court room. They were all closely guarded. Here, they each had their own cells. Hawkeye placed her head in her hands and was silent. Soon, they were summoned to the court again. The officers all sat down and waited. Hawkeye refused to look at Mustang.

"Bring in the boy."

A young boy was escorted in. He looked to be about fifteen years old. He had black hair and looked like a young King Bradley.

"Selim Bradley."

He was announced and brought to the empty chair. He sat down and crossed his legs. He was wearing a nice looking outfit. Black dress pants, a green dress shirt and a matching tie. His hair was brushed back and he looked very nice.

"Now Mr. Bradley. You were present the night of your father's death?"

"He was not my father."

The crowd gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"He acted it at first. Actually, my whole life he acted it. But that night, the night of my tenth birthday, he wasn't."

"Explain please."

"I knew he had something important in a safe in his bedroom. With the house burning, I ran to get it. I heard some noises and went to investigate. When I got there, he pulled me into a hug. I told him what I did, then I showed it to him. It was something in a brown sack. I never saw it. Because after I showed him the sack, he froze up and tossed me across the burning room. Then yelled something to that man there, something about this being the reason he hates humans. and me the one he hated the most. The next thing I knew, I was being treated in a hospital for burns."

"Thank you. You may leave."

The boy was escorted out of the court room. Mustang was called back up.

"What was in the bag, do you know?"

"Yes. A skull. The skull; from the real person Pride was created from. Thin alchemy, there is a forbidden taboo called Human Transmutation, or Human Alchemy. When this takes place, a homunculi is formed. The homunculi bears resemblance of the person that was attempted to bring back to life. But, these homunculi are not human. The transmutation is a failure each time due to equivalent exchange. So this homunculi can not use alchemy. But each have a special ability. Prides was to see all possible outcomes, so he can be one step ahead of his enemy. The only weakness of these homunculi are a remain from the human that they were created from. Pride's weakness was the skull from the real Bradley."

A/N - Well?

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	39. Lets Start Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 39 - Lets Start Over

Everyone began whispering. The judge yelled for order and everyone fell silent. Mustang was sent back to the seat and the judge and magistrate left the room. The crowd talked, even the officers talked. Except Hawkeye. She looked down at her hands and said nothing. Soon, after an hour of waiting, the judge and magistrate returned. The officers rose to their feet and waited for the rulings.

"In the count of assassination of Fuhrer King Bradley, LT Havoc, LT Breda and Sergeant Warrant Fury are cleared of all charges. Their ranks are restored to Major Fury, LT Co Havoc and LT Co Breda."

They smiled and shook hands. They were back to normal. The judge picked up another paper.

"In account of assassination of Fuhrer King Bradley, Lt. Hawkeye is cleared. In the account of accomplice to the assassination of Fuhrer King Bradley, LT Hawkeye is guilty."

The shaking of hands stopped as they stared at the judge. Then they turned to Hawkeye who was just standing there, she didn't move or show emotion, she excepted her ruling.

"In account of planning an assassination on Fuhrer King Bradley, Co mustang is found guilty. In account of assassination of Fuhrer King Bradley, Co Mustang is found guilty."

The room was silent. This trial was called only because the original court was null in void. Mustang wanted this trail because he wanted to prove a point. He proved his point but was still found guilty.

"Now, in account of assisting and actually assassinating Fuhrer King Bradley, all charges are dropped. Since King Bradley was a Colonel when he died during a war twenty-six years ago. And since killing a homunculi is only protecting your country and your military, LT Hawkeye and Co Mustang are free of all charges. This case is hear by dismissed."

Everyone clapped.

"LT Hawkeye, you are here by promoted to Brigadier General, your actions that night proved very well performed. Taking from your rank the other day of colonel, you are promoted one more rank."

Hawkeye was about to object but was cut off when he spoke again. Hawkeye was getting depressed.

"Co. Mustang, as of that night you were a Co. After that night, you were promoted to Brigadier General due to actions you took before the night. But in the original trial, you were found guilty and demoted down to Corporal. Since that trail is null in void, you are here by promoted back to Brigadier General. and thanks to your actions with the homunculi Pride, you are here by promoted two ranks for saving your country from corruption. General Mustang, you are here by reinstated into the military and have the title the Flame Alchemist given back. All records of you being titled as an assassin will be destroyed. You have a clean slate. Dismissed. And on a personal note, good luck with the goal."

The judge slammed down his gavel and left the room with the magistrate. The room erupted into cheers. Everyone was excited about the rulings. The government will be dismissed from military control and a new Fuhrer will soon be elected. The officers continued to celebrate with everyone. Mustang turned around to grab Hawkeye into the celebrations but was surprised to find her missing. He moved from the celebrations and entered the main hall. He looked and saw her walking away.

"Hawkeye! Riza!"

Hawkeye stopped and turned around. She looked into his face and when she saw the eye patch, she turned and began running from the building, tears streaming from her face.

"Hawkeye!"

Mustang chased after her. When he exited the building, he looked around and saw he was long gone. He walked back to the building where he was stopped by the magistrate.

"Tomorrow Hawkeye will be put on trail again. I meant to catch her, but she disappeared. Could you rely the message to her? Tomorrow at 0800 hours."

"What for?"

"Assaulting a superior officer and not having control of her gun."

"But it..."

"I'm sorry, the judge's ruling."

The magistrate left after handing him the memo about her court trial, leaving Mustang a mess. Mustang then left the building. He began walking down the street. He kept his eyes down as he walked. He approached the gated community where Hawkeye lived and stopped.

He didn't know what to do. He was torn in two directions. One was telling him to go after her, wrap her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, even if it was fraternization. But the second half of him was telling to leave, go home.

Two little people appeared on his shoulders. On his left was a little devil, on the right was an angel. They looked just like... Hughes. Mustang rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing this? The angel started talking.

"You love her, don't let anything stop that."

Then the devil spoke up.

"She shot you. She took away your eye. Your not half the man you used to be."

The angel seamed to throw something at the devil which knocked him of Mustang's shoulder and then pulled on Mustang's ear.

"Love defeats all. It was an accident. She was saving you. If she didn't fire her gun off like she did, Archer would have killed you. She loved you Roy. Go find her!"

The angle hit Mustang upside the head and disappeared along with the devil. Mustang then approached the gate. It was a long driveway that spread off in a few different directions. All the houses looked the same, except the colors were different. They were all one floored houses with a driveway and maybe a garage.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The man inside a little hut just outside the gate saluted as the general approached.

"Yes. I'm visiting my friend Hawkeye."

"Ahh... Colonel Hawkeye? Yes. Number 8 on West Lane. Brown house, red door."

"I know, I was here recently."

The gate opened and Mustang walked in, hearing the gate close promptly after he entered. He began to walk down the main road which was ironically called 'Main Road'. He looked at each house as he passed. They were small places, no larger then a single person or a couple with no kids. He turned onto West Lane and made his way down the road. He finally approached Hawkeye's. It was right on the corner of the street and she had no garage, just a driveway. A small silver mailbox sat perched just to the right of a gray crack-free walkway which split her perfectly green lawn in half. The number and the name 'A. Hawkeye' was written on the door of the mail box.

It wasn't what he pictured his sniper to live in, but at the same time, it seamed to fit. The last time he saw the house was at night, since when they left those two mornings, he was too tired to look at it. He walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. He listened but no one came. The windows all had curtains drawn, and one window was frosted. He decided to check out back. He walked across the green lawn and into the back yard which held a small patio set directly off the small back porch. The patio had a small table set and a matching bench swing sat perched on the porch. Centered directly in the back yard was a single cherry blossom tree and a wooden gazebo that matched the woodwork on both the patio and the porch.

Black Hayate barked loudly and wagged his tail at Mustang. Mustang smiled and pet the dog who jumped up and down.

Mustang approached the porch stairs and stopped to pick a single rose from he small line of flowers next to the porch. He walked to the door and knocked. He waited and waited. Finally he heard an answer.

"Who is it?"

Her voice sounded in distress, like she was crying. Mustang deepened his voice.

"Um... I have a delivery for a Ms. Hawkeye. I'm on orders to deliver it directly to her."

Shuffling was heard as the door's lock clicked and the door opened. There Hawkeye stood, wearing an oversized tee shirt and over sized pink lounge pants. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were red from crying. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, only to be shocked by seeing Mustang there.

"Sir..."

She snapped into a salute. Mustang placed his hand on her arm and lowered her salute.

"Two nights ago we were close friends. Yesterday morning we woke up as lovers, passionately in love with each other. This morning we were superior and subordinate again, but still close friends. Now, what are we Taii?"

Mustang handed her the rose and she took it. She brought it to her face, mostly trying to hide behind it, then she lowered it to her stomach.

"I shot you, I don't deserve to still be free."

"Which is what the judge thinks."

Hawkeye jolted her head up and stared at him. Sure she wanted to be punished, but deep inside she didn't want to be. Mustang handed her the memo and she read it.

"I deserve it."

Without reaction, Hawkeye's lips were caught in his. They parted and left Hawkeye startled.

"Since our ranks don't take full effect until tomorrow at 0000 hours, I can still do that. But, since I can't wake up in your house as your superior, I'll leave now but will be back to pick you up tomorrow at 0700 hours."

Mustang kissed her check once more and then left, patting the dog before he disappeared from sight.

A/N -

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	40. It’s About Bloody Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 40 - It's About Bloody Time

The following morning, Hawkeye was dressed and ready by 0700 hours. She waited out back while her dog ran around and played. At 0715 hours a man in uniform approached her on her back porch.

"Brigadier General Hawkeye?"

"Yes."

"I've come to escort you to court."

"But General Mustang was..."

"A restraining order, placed by the judge."

So Hawkeye was escorted to court by the man. Just like yesterday, the court was filled with people. The magistrate and judge sat in the front waiting.

"Case number 9460127911. Wednesday, the eleventh of January in the year nineteen hundred fifteen at 0800 hours. Including,"

"Brigadier General Angel Hawkeye."

Hawkeye was escorted to the front. The table seamed really large now that she was the only one sitting behind it. Behind the small wall, sat Mustang and the others. As Hawkeye sat down, Mustang placed a hand on her shoulder and then sat back.

"On the account of assaulting a superior officer and not having control of her weapon."

"Officer Hawkeye approach."

Hawkeye approached and sat down in the chair once again.

"Did you or did you not shot your superior officer, Mustang, in the face?"

"Yes."

"Did you not have control of your gun?"

"I had full control. I was aiming at the enemy, Frank Archer. He was not dying. I shot him many timed before and he never fell. I needed to act quickly. I needed to protect my superior. I fired seven times, and by the time the seventh bullet was in the air, Archer fell to the ground. The seventh bullet continued it's path, and struck Mustang in the face."

The magistrate thought about it.

"Did you know you hit him?"

"Not until yesterday."

"Is it that you were in denial?"

"No one wants to harm a superior, especially me."

"You may sit."

She walked back to the table and waited.

"Officer Mustang, approach."

Mustang approached. The magistrate questioned him. Hawkeye's life rested on every worked Mustang spoke. As Mustang spoke, his little Maes friend appeared on his shoulders. The devil pushed him to punish Hawkeye. The angel yet again attacked the devil. Seconds later, the angel reappeared, his halo tilted and his gown torn. He smiled and adjusted his glasses before saying to save her. Then, they disappeared.

"Officer Mustang, did you hear me?"

"No, sorry."

"I'll repeat, how do you feel about Hawkeye shooting you? Did she have a grudge against you? Was she working for Pride or Archer? Why did she shoot you?"

Mustang smiled, he waited and waited. He didn't know how to answer the questions without hurting Hawkeye. He stared at her. The magistrate saw where he was staring. He blocked the view.

"Mustang, do you have relations with the accused Hawkeye?"

"A superior officer and his subordinate. That is fraternization. I would risk too much!(1)"

"Then answer the question is, why did she shoot you?"

Mustang hesitated, images of his military career with Hawkeye flashed before his eyes. All the times she jumped in front of him to save him. All those times he told her to stand back but she stepped forward and saved him. Using the same gun that shot him. All those times they shared in the office, that gun helped him keep his job with the paperwork. That gun motivated him to move on and cop with Hughes' death. That gun, that gun was his friend just as much as Hawkeye.

"Nothing is perfect, the world is incomplete... and that is why it's beautiful."

Mustang crossed his legs and folded his hands over his lap, shutting his mouth, showing he was done. The magistrate was taken back. He couldn't believe Mustang replied like that. He dismissed Mustang who went back to his seat, not looking at Hawkeye. The magistrate and judge left the room, while a guard monitored Hawkeye closely. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the magistrate and judge returned. Hawkeye rose to her feet and waited.

"On account of assaulting a superior officer, Brigadier Gene4ral Hawkeye is cleared of all charges. Since after all, no one is perfect and she did save his life. Dismissed!"

Everyone cheered. The judge smiled at Hawkeye before he and the magistrate left. They all celebrated. The following day, things went back to normal. The court trials disappeared and soon, Mustang was stationed in Central in command of new subordinates. Hawkeye was back in Eastern, in charge of her subordinates once again. It wasn't until a meeting was called to all officers to report to Central did Hawkeye and Mustang see each other again. It was about three months until they saw each other again.

In Central City, everyone was summoned to the court yard. They were gonna announce a new Fuhrer. Just about everyone knew who it was gonna be. Ever since the government relinquished control of the military, they needed a Fuhrer. Everyone was lined up outside waiting for the announcement. Mustang stood next to him friends, Hawkeye directly to right.

"After much delay, we are proud to announce our new Fuhrer of Amestris state military. Welcome, Fuhrer Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist."

Everyone cleared and celebrated. Jumping for joy all over the yard. Hawkeye remained still. She did however smile and clap her hands gentle and casually. Mustang approached the stage and made a very quick speech between the cheers.

"I, as Fuhrer, officially destroy Rule Number 42, Section B, Paragraph 16 - Fraternization between Amestris State Military officers blah, blah, blah...Anyway, I would not be here today if I wasn't forced back into my old uniform by a certain someone... "

With that, Mustang jumped off the stage and ran to Hawkeye. The crowd parted and formed behind him as he made a mad dash for her. She was un expecting as he crashed into her. he lifted her into the air. He spun around a few times and then brought her down into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The crowd went silent. Everyone watched.

"It's about bloody time!"

Yelled out Havoc as the crowd watched in awe.

"Brigadier General Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

The crowd went silent, not a sound was heard except.

"Yes, I will marry you Roy."

The crowd once again erupted into cheers and celebrations began as Hawkeye and Mustang began kissing, arms wrapped around each other. Havoc stopped clapping and looked to his left. Clapping next to him was Ross. Havoc, being a typical man, try his luck. He tapped her shoulder and when she turned to look at him, he kissed her on the lips. Instead of getting pushed away like he expected, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. For a while, she had a crush on him, and now that fraternization is gone, she can show her feelings.

Sheska noticed the kissing of Havoc and Ross. She cheered for them, soon everyone was cheering for the two couples, mostly for Mustang and Hawkeye. Once all distractions were the full attention, Sheska turned to Fury and smiled. He smiled back and before long, they too were kissing. Mustang saw this and cheered.

"Go Fury!"

Everyone celebrated. Romance was found for the only two female officers in the military, Mustang was the Fuhrer, and to top it off, life was good.

A/N - (1) - He is not lying, he had relations with her before he was a superior officer. Remember, he wasn't in the military when they had sex. He was a corporal guard. So HA!  
I think forty chapters is long enough...NOT! But at least I've finally turned it into a Royai. I was trying to avoid this, but I just couldn't. I tried, really I did. I plan to continue writing. I'll let you know when it's done. IT IS NOT DONE!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
